ACW Season 1: Rise of Darkness
by Epicone22
Summary: The newest independent wrestling company is here and they are looking to take a fresh group of men and women and make then into stars while making the company a household name. Season 1 will build the foundation unless a dark cloud that hangs above their head stops them
1. Chapter 1

**So here's what's happening. This is sorta a side fic that was inspired by the amount of indy wrestling (Along with AAA, Lucha Underground & NJPW) I've been watching. This is another OC Fiction wrestling company, but we're going to do it like it's an indy company (With limited events and a 'Youtube' show) that's run in rec centers, bars, Strip clubs, carnivals, gyms and maybe even backyards. This could end up being my main fic**

Here's the application for wrestlers (Fill out this app completely to be accepted. Also if you want to be a manager than ignore moveset and finishers):

Name:

Gender:

Hometown:

Height:

Weight:

Body Shape:

Skin Color:

Hairstyle:

Eyes:

Other body Features (If any):

Ring attire (If you wear a mask, describe it):

Tattoos or Piercings (Optional):

Personality:

Gimmick:

Signature Moveset (Commonly used moves. Min 5, max 15):

Finishers (min 1, max 3):

Divisions (Zero Gravity or Insanity. If none, then put none):

Tag Team or stable (If you have one or are in one):

Manager (If you have one):

Theme Song:

* * *

 **Confirmed Titles (Some might be removed, depending on how many people sign up):**

 **Anarchy Championship (Main event title)**

 **Ladies Championship (Main event Womens Division title)**

 **Internet Championship (Midcard title)**

 **XXX Championship (Secondary title for the Womens)**

 **Insanity Championship (Equivalent to the Hardcore Championship)**

 **Zero Gravity Championship (Equivalent to the X-Division Championship)**

* * *

Season 1 Confirmed events 

**May 1, 2016- Anarchy Begins (The first event, Live Streamed through Youtube from Los Angeles, CA)**

 **May 4, 2016 to June 22, 2016-ACW Havoc Episodes 1-8 (ACW Warehouse in Los Angeles)**

 **June 26, 2016: Do or Die IPPV (Metro Radio Arena in Newcastle, England)**

 **June 29,2016 to August 3, 2016-ACW Havoc Episodes 9-14 (ACW Warehouse in Los Angeles)**

 **August 7, 2016: Destiny Awaits IPPV (Fair Park Coliseum in Dallas, Texas)**

 **August 10, 2016 to September 28, 2016 -ACW Havoc episode 15-22**

 **October 2, 2016: All or Nothing IPPV (Season Finale. Live from the Staples Center in Los Angeles, CA)**


	2. Season 1 Roster

**This is an update on who is currently on the roster with a small description of them. This will continuously be updated daily as people come in. If you look below, I need a lot more men and women (And tag teams). Send them in please. I want this league to get kicking and anarchy to reign upon everyone**

Male Superstars

Name: Jason Styles (Submitted by Asheel)

Hometown: Los Angeles, CA

Alignment: Face (Teeters on heel)

Height & Weight: 6'0, 233

Looks: Caucasian. Messy Black hair. Green eyes. He has a well toned body.

Attire: He wears a leather jacket or a zip up hoodie over a white T-Shirt. Dark blue jeans with tennis shoes

Finishers: Outsiders Edge (Spear), Broken Dreams (Lifting Single hook DDT), Crossface

Theme: Anthem of the Lonely by Nine Lashes

Gimmick: Lone wolf

* * *

Name: Drew Alexander (Submitted by dsjoshua1)

Hometown: Austin, TX

Alignment: Heel

Height & Weight: 6'3, 224

Looks: Caucasian. Short blonde hair and blue eyes. He is muscular and lean with a blonde goatee

Attire: Purple trunks with his last name on the back of them written in yellow. Purple and black boots and comes out where a black t shirt with a design of his face and the words 'Dangerous One' on it written in white

Finishers: Dangerous Driver (Piledriver), German Suplex

Theme: Badass by Kid Ink

Gimmick: The Dangerous One

* * *

Name: Nathaniel Jones (Submitted by JasonJones13)

Hometown: Boston, MA

Alignment: Face

Height & Weight: 5'10, 224

Looks: African American. Black fade hair. Brown eyes and black goatee with a lean build

Attire: Jason Jones yellow and blue trunks with the words 'storm revolution written in blue and yellow, yellow wrist tape on both arms, and blue boots. He enters wearing a yellow and blue hoodie with 'storm Revoultion' on them to and in blue on the back.

Finishers: Storm Ender (Stunner), Call of the Storm (reverse sto)

Theme: Making moves by Sugar tongue slim

Gimmick: Leader of the Storm Revolution (His fanbase)

* * *

Name: The Eli Matthews (Submitted by He-Who-Holmes)

Hometown: Greenwich, Connecticut

Alignment: Heel

Height & Weight: 5'10, 198

Looks: Slim build with fair skin. Shaggy dark brown hair and blue eyes. "Man With a Plan" tattoed on his back in black ink

Attire: Black trunks with 3 red claw scratches on the back with his last name on the front in red cursive. Black boots and grey kick-pads that go slightly under the knee, with a red hazard symbol on the side of each boot with black knee-pads. He also has a black glove on his right hand with the red hazard symbol and black wrist-tape on his left hand, also a black wristband on his left bicep. While coming to the ring, has a black and white jacket on.

Finishers: Twisted (Zig-Zag), 450 Splash, The Matthews (Shiranui)

Theme: Man With a Plan by Chris Ghoulstone

Gimmick: Loose cannon Mastermind

* * *

Name: 'The ripper' Lance Archer

Hometown: Greenwich, Connecticut

Alignment: Heel

Height & Weight: 6'9, 285

Looks: Tanned skin and muscular. Short curly hair and brown eyes. "The Ripper" written in black ink on his chest

Attire: Black tights, with a hand holding a heart on the left leg. Black wrestling boots and knee-pads. Has an armband on his right wrist

Finishers: Clothesline From Hell, Jackknife Powerbomb (Archer's Law)

Theme: Massacre by Jim John

Gimmick: Silent bodyguard

* * *

Name: Aaron Steel (SteelFist-Emrah)

Hometown: Manchester, England

Alignment: Heel

Height & Weight: 6'1, 230

Looks: Chubby, Short with medium sized muscles. Fair skinned and bald. light blue eyes.

Attire: Singlets in various colors, black wrestling boots

Finishers:Steel Slam (Jackhammer), Cannonball from the top rope, Airfall (2 powerbombs and a pop-up powerbomb)

Theme: Frag out by DJ Assassin

Gimmick: Bully

* * *

Name: Grizz Axel (Submitted by QuietSableye)

Hometown: Portland, Orgeon

Alignment: Face

Height & Weight: 6'4, 275

Looks: Big and muscular build with caucassiun skin. Bald with blue eyes and a full brown colored trimmed beard. Stud piercings in both ears

Attire: Gray and Purple slinglet, purple gloves, gray and purple knee pads and gray boots

Finishers: Gorilla Press drop, Double Underhook mat slam, Muscle Buster

Theme: Did my time by Korn

Gimmick: Unstoppable beast

* * *

Name: Detrick Cyrus (Submitted by ElPasoMistico)

Hometown: Las Cruces, New Mexico

Alignment: Face

Height & Weight: 5'10, 227

Looks: Average light heavyweight build. Light brown skin. Tattoo of a dragon like design on his left shoulder to his bicep. Eye Color and hair are covered by mask

Attire: Black and Red trunk shorts with white designs. Black elbow pads and wrist tape. Black knee pads. White boots with black kickpads with white and red designs. Mask like Sin Cara Negro's

Finishers: Benadryl-Ler (Fireman's Carry dropped into roundhouse kick to the head), Paydirt (Leaping Reverse STO), 630° splash

Theme: Kingston by Sean Kingston

Gimmick: Fan favorite Hero

* * *

Name: Azriel (Submitted by Daughter of the Mist)

Hometown: Los Angeles

Alignment: Heel

Height & Weight: 7'0, 286

Looks: Muscular build but not really buff with a Tannish complexion. Long black hair with piercing blue eyes. Has a noticeable scar on his right side that trails from the middle of his back and wraps around to the front of his stomach. He has tattoos on each wrist which are the names of his younger brothers. HEATH on the Right, CASEY on the left. Has a tribal dragon on his left ribcage and a cross on his right bicep. Has a large archangel on his upper back and the Latin Phrase NON OMNIS MORIAR which means "Not all of me shall die" on his left arm

Attire: Black cargo pants and no shirt so his scar and tattoos are one hundred percent visible all of the time. Black combat boots. He wears a silver trench coat with black tribal designs whenever he enters his match.

Finishers: Death's Embrace (Sister Abigail), Wings of Death (Double underhooks Pile driver), Angel's Revenge (Military Spinebuster)

Theme: Unstoppable by Motionless in white

Gimmick: Angel of Death (Ministry Undertaker/Kane mix)

* * *

Name: "The daredevil" Matthew Jacobs (Submitted by Bored kid 48)

Hometown: Miami, Florida

Alignment: Heel

Height & Weight: 5'11, 207

Looks: Slightly pale. Compact and leanly muscled with long stringy brown hair with red streaks. Light green eyes. A tattoo on his back with the left side being a angel wing and the right side being a devil wing.

Attire: Long black pants with red fingerless gloves and black elbow pads

Finishers: 666 (619), Flight of Icarus (Swonton bomb)

Theme: Are you Ready by Three Days Grace

Gimmick: Bipolar risktaker

* * *

Name: Maverick (Submitted by ElPasoMistico)

Hometown: Boyle Heights, CA

Alignment: Heel

Height & Weight: 5'11, 245

Looks: Caucasian with a very lean and toned body. Not buff but strong. Black spiked tips and red eyes. Has his right ear studded

Attire: skin tight body suit like Manik but in black with red designs. Black and Red gloves. White and Black boots with black and red kickpads. Black mask with red eye hole designs. (wears a black coat with a hood over his head for the entrance)

Finishers: Bloody Mary (Finn Balor's Bloody Sunday)

Theme: In the End by Linkin Park

Gimmick: Dark Hunter

* * *

Name: Kyle Thorton (Submitted by DustonJones13)

Hometown: Chicago, IL

Alignment: Heel

Height & Weight: 5'11, 189

Looks: Skinny and lean with a pale skin color. Messy brown medium hair and Green eyes.

Attire: Yellow and black tights and black boots. Comes out wearing a yellow and black open hoodie

Finishers: The Best Finish (Frankensteiner), elevated gut buster

Theme: Just Close your eyes by Story of the year

Gimmick: The Showboat

* * *

Name: Alec Davis (Submitted by Ondra J)

Hometown: Las Vegas, NV

Alignment: Heel

Height & Weight: 6'6, 315

Looks: Big Built. His hair style is heavy dreads and steel gray eyes. Lip ring

Attire: Long black tights and boots with knee and elbow pads and MMA style gloves

Finishers: Midnight (Cross arm piledriver), Painkiller (Omoplata)

Theme: Power glove by Knife party

Gimmick: All about him and his career/ money (Like Big Ryck from Lucha Underground)

* * *

Name: Fredrick Silvia

Hometown: Los Angeles, CA

Alignment: Face

Height & Weight: 6'2, 210

Looks: Tall and lean with defined muscle tone to his body and highly accentuated abdominal muscles. Sunkissed skin. Golden blonde hair which is styled into a slightly high, tapered faux hawk with sleek sideburns which are lightly trimmed into mere fades. cerulean eyes which are narrow. has a birthmark that resembles a porcupine on his Adams Apple which is brown in color and small in size. Nathaniel has a "F U" symbol tattoed on his left Pec.

Attire: Fredrick sports a plain white tee, black and white Bandana Print Joggers with black drawstrings, white Nike's Roshe Print sneakers, and a Black sports headband with a Yin and Yang symbol on it beside his name in white cursive

Finishers: Dual Kings (Death Valley Piledriver), DareDevil (Knee Smash followed by a Facebuster)

Theme: Renegades by X Ambassador

Gimmick: Ladies man

* * *

Name: Eduardo Silva

Hometown: Los Angeles, CA

Alignment: Face

Height & Weight: 5'11, 178

Looks: Somewhat small and slender with lanky yet solid arms and lightly defined abdominal muscles. Olive skinned and borderline pale. Slick, gelled back chocolate brown hair. Has pale, bottle glass green eyes which are wide.

Attire: A plain black tee, grey and black Army Camo Joggers with black drawstrings, grey Nike's Roshe Print sneakers, and a grey Bandana in Army Camo design tied around his neck

Finishers: Dual Kings (Death Valley Piledriver), DareDevil (Knee Smash followed by a Facebuster)

Theme: Renegades by X Ambassador

Gimmick: Freaky daredevil

* * *

Name: Brandon Elvidge

Hometown: Orlando, FL

Alignment: Heel

Height & Weight: 6'1, 220

Looks: Tanned skin. Blue eyes. Dark brown hair in a mohawk. Muscular body shape. A scar on his right shoulder. A bull on his right shoulder, on his left arm he has save us in Latin down it. On his side over his rib he has the letters B E on it.

Attire: red pants with the word save down the left side and us down the right side. He has white wrist tape. He wears a jacket to the ring which is fully black.

Finishers: The death shock ( the cradle shock), Shooting star press, Save Us (Irish curse backbreaker)

Theme: Centuries by Fall Out Boy

Gimmick: Self proclaimed Hero who wants to save us by taking over.

* * *

Name: Patrick Oliver

Hometown: Baltimore, Maryland

Alignment: Heel

Height & Weight: 5'9, 163

Looks: Skinny African American. Black dreadlocks reaching his neck with brown eyes. Black stubble. Cross tattoo on his back

Attire: Silver and blue trunks, blue gloves, silver and blue knee pads and black boots. Enters with a blue t shirt with a design of a monkey holding it's fingers up in a peace sign and smiling.

Finishers: Zig Zag, Cobra Clutch

Theme: Priceless by Jim Johnston

Gimmick: Self proclaimed IT Factor

* * *

Name: Jacob Evans

Hometown: Toronto, Ontario

Alignment: Heel

Height & Weight: 6'6, 270

Looks: White. Brown hair similar to Tyler Reks. Brown eyes. Canadian flag on his back, his name going down his left arm in French

Attire: He wears trunks that have the Canada colours and logo on. He wears a top to the ring which says: Canada will conquer.

Finishers: For Canada (Bucklebomb followed by a Big boot)

Theme: O Canada

Gimmick: Very proud Canadian...who hates the America

* * *

Name: Maaran Dugal

Hometown: Detroit, MI

Alignment: Face

Height & Weight: 6'3, 237

Looks: Lean and somewhat muscular built. Light brown skin color. Brown eyes and black faux hawk. Black beard

Attire: Gray and Blue trunks, Gray wrist tape, And blue and gray boots

Finishers: Camel Clutch, Brain Scramble (Brain Buster), Meltzer Driver (With Kai)

Theme: Panga Paijave by Diljit Singh

Gimmick: Indian breakout star

* * *

Name: Daisuke Tanaka

Hometown: Tampa, FL

Alignment: Face

Height & Weight: 5'10, 164

Looks: Skinny with short black hair. Has a Goatee

Attire: Baggy blue and gray tights, blue and gray boots, blue knee pads, gray and blue elbow pads. Enters with a blue and Gray hoodie

Finishers: Diving Crossbody, Sweet Chin Music and Meltzer Driver (W/Maaran)

Theme: Asiattacker by Jim Johnston

Gimmick: Asian Highflyer

* * *

Name: Ryo Tanaka

Hometown: Okinawa, Japan

Alignment: Heel

Height & Weight: 6'0, 140

Looks: Muscular with a six pack. Olive skin complexion. Semi-long messy black hair with messy bangs. Dark grey almost black medium slanted shape eyes. A dragon tattoo on his back on the upper right side

Attire: Black and gold wrestling tights, black elbow pads and gold kick pads with black boots underneath

Finishers: Guillotine Crusher (Double underhook piledriver), Dragon Fang (Death Valley Driver)

Theme: Faint by Linkin Park

Gimmick: Ladies man

* * *

Name: Kyle Stevens

Hometown: Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada

Alignment: Heel

Height & Weight: 6'1, 234

Looks: Athletic Build. Normal complextion. Short blonde buzz cut with blond hair. Yin Yang Tatoo on his left bicep

Attire: White tight pants, Red knee pads, Red boots and black tape wrapped around his wrists and hands

Finishers: Figure-Four Leglock, Green Bay Plunge

Theme: Through the Fire and Flames by DragonForce

Gimmick: Focused Fighter

* * *

Name: Brutus Viscous

Hometown: Milwaukee, Wisconsin

Alignment: Heel

Height & Weight: 6'9, 298

Looks: Normal Complexion. Ripped body and brown eyes. Longer than shoulder dark brown. Thick brown beard, Third-degree burns on his arms, chest, neck, right ear and forehead.

Attire: Black singlet with long black tight pants, Black boots and Black Elbow Pads

Finishers: Piledriver, Ankle Lock

Theme: 11th hour by Lamb of God

Gimmick: Street fighter

* * *

Name: Wolfgang

Hometown: Minneapolis, Minnesota

Alignment: Heel

Height & Weight: 6'2, 257

Looks: Bulky Ripped, Slightly Overweight. Brown eyes, Normal complexion, Short black hair. Scars under right eye, on forehead, on chest and on abdomen

Attire: Black t-shirt with the words "Psychotic Animal" on it, Blue tight pants, Black Elbow Pads, Black Wristbands and Black boots

Finishers: Frog Splash, Boston Crab, Anaconda Vise

Theme: Disciple by Slayer

Gimmick: Cold hearted fighter

* * *

Name: Death Rowe

Hometown: Unalaska, Alaska

Alignment: Face

Height & Weight: 6'10, 295

Looks: Brown eyes, Six pack, Caucasian skin

Attire: A black and white full body suit (alternates between original masked Kane and Marvel Now! Magneto) and a two sided black and white mask similar to Deathstroke's. The white half of the attire alternates to different colors on occasion.

Finishers: Tombstone Piledriver, Death grip (Mandible claw)

Theme: The Ultimate Hacker by RavenCyarm

Gimmick: Fun crazy guy

* * *

Name: Poe

Hometown: The Wilds

Alignment: Heel

Height & Weight: 5'11, 175

Looks: Poe has well built arms and chest muscles & crazy flat wash board abs. Golden brown skin. Dark Green eyes. Even though you can't really see it Poe has short sandy bed head type of hair

Attire: Poe uses tight wrestling pants that are blue with a dragon and fish scales. Black boots & Knee pads. Blue Loch Ness theme mask with a scale crest coming out of the back and sides.

Finishers: Total Elimination, Power Bomb, Call of the Wild (Shiranui Combination)

Theme: Faceless by Red

Gimmick: Wildling

* * *

Name: Chazz

Hometown: The Wilds

Alignment: Heel

Height & Weight: 5'10, 180

Looks: Chazz both have well built arms and chest muscles & crazy flat wash board. Golden Brown Skin. Dark Green eyes. Chazz has long black shiny hair sometimes tied up in a bun

Attire: tight wrestling pants that are orange with white scratches and claw marks down the sides. Black boots and knee pads. Chazz has a Bigfoot theme mask with an ape like brow and sharp teeth cut out of it to make the mouth and shaggy faux fur hangs down his shoulders.

Finishers: Total Elimination, Power Bomb, Call of the Wild (Shiranui Combination)

Theme: Faceless by Red

Gimmick: Wildling

* * *

Female Wrestlers:

Name: Tara Ryder (Submitted by JasonJones13)

Hometown: Dublin, Ireland

Alignment: Face

Height & Weight: 5'6, 129

Looks: Lean with a Pale skin tone. Long red hair and green eyes.

Attire: Green and red halter top, green and red shorts and black and red boots. A green and black shirt with a heart with a celtic cross in the center for the entrance

Finishers: Clover Lock (Ankle Lock), Fisherman suplex and triangle hold

Theme: Hellfire by CFO$

Gimmick: Irish Princess

* * *

Name: Katarina Love (Submitted by XoxoShonKV)

Hometown: Philadelphia, PA

Alignment: Heel

Height & Weight: 5'8, 125

Looks: Curvy but athletic build. Light Brownish complexion (Similar to Cameron). Light Brown eyes. Curly black afro with Royal blue & Electric purple highlights goes to about mid-back when straightened out. Red heart tattoo on her shoulder/back

Attire: A cropped halter top the top is black while the bottom is red, it has a heart cut out to show cleavage, Black short shorts, fishnets, black thigh high boots and lace black gloves.

Finishers: Katualty (Standing Moonsault Side Slam), Broke back mountain (Tilt A whirl backbreaker transitioned into a submission where she leaves opponent on her knee and pushes down on the chest and legs)

Theme: Bitch, better have my money by Rhianna

Gimmick: Snobby rich girl

* * *

Name: Shamera Wilde (Submitted by XoxoShonKV)

Hometown: Yonkers, NY

Alignment: Heel

Height & Weight: 5'2, 110

Looks: Slim but slender with a light brown complexion (Similar to Sasha Banks). Hazel eyes. Long wavy black hair that goes to mid back with bangs.

Attire: A black corset top with pink stitching and pink rhimestones along the bust, black tights w/ rips in them and black combat boots

Finishers: Bicycle Kick (Touch-Up) , Diving Tornando DDT (Wilde Ride) , Corkscrew Axe kick (Wilde Style)

Theme: Bitch better have my money by Rihanna

Gimmick: Architect

Tag Team: Royalty (With Katrina Love)

* * *

Name: Azariah Haze (Submitted by ChocolatexAngel)

Hometown: Montreal, Canada

Alignment: Face (teeters on heel)

Height & Weight: 5'5, 115

Looks: She has a small but athletic body frame. She's dark skinned (Think Naomi). Long curly dark purple hair that stops a bit past her shoulders. Round Dark Brown eyes. Pierced ears, a small tattoo that says 'Believe' on her left hip and a heart belly button piercing

Attire: Black leather jacket and a black leather bodysuit (like Aksana) with white strings across the chest and torso right above her belly button and black boots

Finishers: Demolish Her (Leg drop Bulldog), Bedazzled (Sit out facebuster), Like a Bo$$ (Rope-hung Boston Crab)

Theme: Bo$$ by Fifth Harmony

Gimmick: Bo$$ of Anarchy

* * *

Name: Zahra Rush

Hometown: London, UK

Alignment: Face

Height & Weight: 5'6, 105

Looks: Pretty average body shape, she's not that tall, but is quite skinny and has no muscles and small (A-cup) boobs. Tanned skin (Similar to AJ Lee). Dark Brown Eyes. Long straight black hair with full bangs/fringe

Attire: A black crop style T-Shirt similar to the ones AJ Lee has - with her name 'Zahra Rush' with blue writing. Black zipper skinny jeans (Tripp NYC exploited pants black for reference) and Black combat boots or Black Converse all stars.

Finishers: Crossface, Sharpshooter

Theme: Whatever by Our Lady Peace

Gimmick: Fan Favorite

* * *

Name: Violet Jackson (Submitted by Violet Ambrose)

Hometown: Detroit, MI

Alignment: Face

Height & Weight: 5'10, 125

Looks: Curvy with a big butt and a big rack. Milk chocolate skin with Long jet black hair. Purple eyes. Has lip piercing and belly button piercing along with a tribal print tattoo sleeve.

Attire: black bikini top, army style camo cargo pants and black sneakers

Finishers: Sweet Nightmare (gory neckbreaker ), Lights out (Diving Moonsault)

Theme: Imaginary by Evanescence

Gimmick: Extreme high flying diva

* * *

Name: Jessica Batista (Submitted by OurWWEFanGirl)

Hometown: Washington DC

Alignment: Face

Height & Weight: 5'7, 120

Looks: Hourglass figure with tanned skin. Hazel eyes and long curly black hair. Batista Stomach Tattoo and nose ring

Attire: Black Hoodie in white letters Front: Weapons Aren't Just Allowed... Back: They're Welcome (Takes off in ring), underneath is a black Nikki Bella looking top and in White letters on the back says Jessica, Jeans, and black boots

Finishers: Spear

Theme: Ur Girl by Lilian Garcia

Gimmick: Nice girl who'll put you in your place

* * *

Name: Brianna Gage

Hometown: Carson, CA

Alignment: Face

Height & Weight: 5'8, 125

Looks: Athletic build with tan skin. Long Ice Blonde Hair with Red highlights and blue eyes. A few light freckles on her face. She has a tattoo of the Lord's Prayer on her left side of her ribcage

Attire: It's a replica of Gail Kim's lace look alike gear with black combat boots

Finishers: The Brie Gage Special (Diving Tornado DDT), Wrong Turn (Twist of Fate),

Theme: Paradise City by Guns and Roses

Gimmick: American Sweet Heart

* * *

Name: Alisha Johnson

Hometown: Anaheim, CA

Alignment: Face

Height & Weight: 5'2, 106

Looks: Slenderly built with curves to further accentuate her toned figure. Her bosom is a perky C Cup and she has a highly defined ample backside to decorate her buttocks which gives them a "bubble butt" appearance. She has chocolate skin. Lowly curled, dark brown hair with golden blonde highlights towards her middle back length with careless bangs framing her face. Wide, hazel eyes.

Attire:Normally, A white crop tank striped with black and it is torn into horizontal shreds with a neon pink camisole underneath, plain white leggings below a frilly textured neon pink and black skater skirt, and black sneakers with neon pink laces and solez

Finishers: Right Round (Tilt-A-Whirl Head Scissors), Early Awakening (Sit-Out Facebuster), The Bronx (Bronco Buster followed by a Single Leg Takedown)

Theme: War of Change by Thousand foot Krutch

Gimmick: Sexy Tomboy

* * *

Name: Natasha Romanov

Hometown: St. Petersburg, Russia

Alignment: Face

Height & Weight: 5'11, 130

Looks: Athletic body with pale skin. Long, Straight Black Hair and blue eyes. She has a Monroe piercing and her name in Russian on her lower back

Attire: Her gear is the colors of the Russian flag. Her gear is a copycat of Kelly Kelly and Maria's mixed together with White Wrestling boots.

Finishers: Mother Russia (Backbreaker Rack/ Rack attack), Eat Defeat (Inverted Stomp Facebreaker)

Theme: End of heartache by Killswitch engage

Gimmick: Russian

* * *

Name: Viola

Hometown: Atlanta, GA

Alignment: Heel

Height & Weight: 5'9, 126

Looks: Her physique is lean but thick similar to Nikki Bella, but she is somewhat more curvy. Medium chocolate brown complexion. Long black wavy hair mixed with dark purple streaks. Dark gray eyes.

Attire: A black bra with silver spiked studs, black wet look pants that lace up the sides, fingerless gloves and black combat boots. Black lipstick

Finishers: Faithcrusher (Gory neckbreaker), Poetic Justice (Crescent Kick)

Theme: Shake Yo Tail by Jim Johnston

Gimmick: Bad girl

* * *

Name: Jade Jackson

Hometown: Detroit, MI

Alignment: Face

Height & Weight: 5'10, 120

Looks: curvy but athletic build size. DD boobs and big butt. Milk Chocolate skin. Black with green highlights medium length hair. Green Round eyes. tribal print tattoo sleeve, nose ring and belly button piercing

Attire: Green crop top, black cargo pants and green converses

Finisher: Diva Driller (Double Underhook Piledriver)

Theme: Going Under by Evanescense

Gimmick: Brawling diva

* * *

Name: Nevah Maria

Hometown: Brasilia, Brazil

Alignment: Heel

Height & Weight: 5'10, 135

Looks: Curvy yet Athletic body. A Golden Tannish skin color. Dark brown eyes. Waist length straight black hair. she wears it pinned back like Maryse. Beauty mark next to mouth. She has a tiny cross tattoo on her hand

Attire: A skin tight short black body suit, it stops just past her butt and laces up her back like a corset the straps crisscross across her chest, black shiney wrestling boots

Finishers: Shining Wizard, Stunning (Tilt a whirl Stunner)

Theme: Better have my Money by Rhianna

Gimmick: Brazilian Spitfire

* * *

Name: Vivian Clarke

Hometown: Scottsdale, AZ

Alignment: Face

Height & Weight: 5'5, 110

Looks: Tanned Similar to Carmella in body shape and skin color. She also has long light brown hair with blond highlights. Cat shaped green eyes

Attire: Similar to Carmella's Cheetah print top with black shorts and a cheetah print belt.

Finishers: Rack attack

Theme: Cinderella by the Cheetah girls

Gimmick: Underdog

* * *

Name: Taka Torabata

Hometown: Osaka, Japan

Alignment: Face

Height & Weight: 5'0, 114

Looks: Small and athletic body, brown ponytail hair, Olive skin tone, Brown eyes

Attire: Wears a black and red mask similar in design to Sin Cara (The eye parts of the mask is green). A black and yellow zig zag striped sleeveless top with a tiger head design on it. Black and green zig zag striped wrestling tights pants. Also wears green boots.a "V" shaped tattoo on her left arm

Finishers: Tori No Odori (Moonsault side slam), Modified gogoplata

Theme: Tighten Up by Shu Watanabe

Gimmick: Silent Sidekick of Death Rowe

* * *

Name: Erin Frost

Hometown: Anchorage, Alaska

Alignment: Face

Height & Weight: 5'9, 135

Looks: She is strong, fit and athletic. A beautiful balance of hard muscle and lovely curves. Light tan. Chin length Caramel Brown hair. Cut in an A frame hairstyle. With fringe bangs just above her eyes. Sea green eyes. a small beauty mark just below her left eye. A long thin scar runs across her right cheek from a childhood accident. Erin has a tattoo of a dream catcher on her left upper arm.

Attire: She usually wears a band of light blue paint makeup across her eyes, she affectionately calls it "Fight Vision". Black knee high boots with indigo colored kick pads. Black skinny jeans or white shorts that are frayed at the bottom. And an indigo tank top with shredded tears across the chest leading to blood red grizzly bear paw print. On the back it has the stars of the state flag of Alaska.

Finishers: Arctic fury (Canadian Destroyer), Frostbite (Muta lock)

Theme: Winterspell by Two steps from Hell

Gimmick: Free Spirit

* * *

Name: Vixxen

Hometown: The Wilds

Alignment: Heel

Height & Weight: 5'2, 105

Looks: Vixen is more compact and flexible with a gymnastics type physique. Rich Golden Brown skin tone. Bright violet eyes. Curly dark red hair with lots of volume that bounces around when she moves.

Attire: Vixen wears a dark purple sports bra top that has red eyes and matching shorts. She also wears black knee pads and boots. chupacabra theme mask that have fox like ears on it and a bushy tail attached to her shorts.

Finishers: Freak of Nature (Corkscrew Neckbreaker)

Theme: Faceless by RED

Gimmick: Wildling

* * *

Name: Princess Skylar

Hometown: London, England (Really from Chile)

Alignment: Heel

Height & Weight: 5'8, 123

Looks: Curvy, similar body type as Nikki Bella. Tan skin tone. Icy blue, long and normal worn in waves. Dark Brown almond shape eyes. She has a feather tattoo on her wrist that says forever on it

Attire: Belted short shorts with a halter top that stops above the rib, with a sheer fabric covering most of the chest and wrapping behind her neck, she also wears kickpads and wrestling boots, with two black bands around the upper part of her biceps. Her gear color consists light pink and white, silver and blue or teal and black. The sheer fabric, belt and wrestling boots are either white, silver or black and everything else is light pink, blue or teal. She ALWAYS wears a sparkly tiara out to the ring she also carries a scepter, which she will use as a weapon from time to time. Her kickpads say Royal Party white, silver or black.

Finishers: Princess Splash (Superman Splash),

Theme:God Save the Queen Instrumental

Gimmick: Princess

* * *

Name: Princess Candice

Hometown: London, England (Really from Chile)

Alignment: Heel

Height & Weight: 5'6, 117

Looks: Similar body type as Maria. Peachy skin brown hair with braided hair on the side. Dark Brown almond shape eyes. She has a Crown tattoo on her ankle

Attire: Belted Wrestling tights with a halter top that stops above the rib, with a sheer fabric covering most of the chest and wrapping behind her neck, she also wears kickpads and wrestling boots, with two black bands around the upper part of her biceps. Her gear color consists light pink and white, silver and blue or teal and black. The sheer fabric, belt and wrestling boots are either white, silver or black and everything else is light pink, blue or teal. She ALWAYS wears a sparkly tiara out to the ring she also carries a scepter, which she will use as a weapon from time to time. Her kickpads say Royal Party white, silver or black.

Finishers: Princess Splash (Superman Splash),

Theme:God Save the Queen Instrumental

Gimmick: Princess

* * *

Name: Nikki Brackett

Hometown: New Orleans, LA

Alignment: Face

Height & Weight: 5'7, 130

Looks: Athletic body. Golden Sun kissed skin. Blonde Victoria Beckham style hair. Green eyes. Has a beauty mark above the left side of her lips. She has a 9/11 tribute tattoo on her ribcage on the left side, and a Tiger Lily on her ribcage on the right side

Attire: Her ring gear is a mixture of Maryse's and Taryn Terrell's with a black, flowing sheer cape that goes to the floor.

Finishers: The French Quarter (Modified Scorpion Crosslock)

Theme: Hot mess by Christy Hemme

Gimmick: Hot mess

* * *

Name: Diamondust

Hometown: Your Sexual Fantasies (Paris,France)

Alignment: Heel

Height & Weight: 5'10, 135

Looks: Blue eyes. Athletic and curvy build. Caucasian. Long platinum blond hair with Sky Blue highlights. She also uses body paint.

Attire: Different versions of Goldust's and Stardust's

Finishers: Diamonds Crushed (Swinging reverse STO), Shattering Diamonds (Running low blow kick to a cornered rope hung opponent), Curb Stomp

Theme: Gold lust by Jim Johnston

Gimmick: Disturbing ex Fashion model/pornstar

* * *

Name: Alicia Kim

Hometown: Jacksonville, Flordia

Alignment: Face

Height & Weight: 5'8, 131

Looks: Curvy and Athletic body. Olive skin complexion. Blue eyes. Big Butterfly tattoo on her back. Long curly black hair

Attire: Red and black crop top, black short shorts and red and black boots

Finishers: Rising Sun (Pop up powerbomb), twist of fate

Theme: Strong and Sexy by Jim Johnston

Gimmick: Woman without fear

* * *

 **Managers/Valet:**

Name: Michael Adams

Hometown: Brooklyn, NY

Alignment: Face

Looks: 6'1. Somewhat Caucasian. Blue Eyes. Short Black hair with a little Gray. Age is 43

Clients: Alicia Kim

* * *

Name: Trinity

Hometown: N/A

Alignment: Face

Looks: She's short about 5'2 with a carmel complexion and a slender but curvy body she has long raven hair and green eyes.

Attire: She normally dresses in dark colored jeans,crop tops,boots ect ect.

Clients: None

* * *

Name: Giselle

Hometown: N/A

Alignment: Heel

Looks: Golden eyes and tan skin. Long black hair. 5'5 160lbs

Attire: Skin tight black dress with gold accents and platform heels.

Clients: Azriel

* * *

 **Tag Teams & Stables (Some names are temporary and not confirmed by owners):**

Just Business (Eli Matthews & Lance Archer)

Royalty (Katrina Love, Shamera Wilde, & Nevah Maria)

Fight Club (Kyle Stevens, Brutus Vicious, & Wolfgang)

La Reina Divas (Nikki Bracket, Brianna Gage & Natasha Romanov)

Extreme Divas (Violet & Jade Jackson)

Eurasia Invasion (Maaran Dugal & Daisuke Tanaka)

Lost Angel Kings (Fredrick & Eduardo Silva)

The Cryptids (Poe, Chazz & Vixen)

London Bloodline (Princess Skylar & Candace)

* * *

 **Other staff:**

Name: Richard Montoya

Looks: Mexican male with slick back, black hair. He is very scrawnny and probably couldn't take anyone in a fight. He looks like he's in his late 30's. Dark brown eyes.

Attire: Usually wears business suits

Personality: All he wants to do is make a Wrestling Promotion. That was his dream as a poor child and now that he's an adult, he made it a reality. He has thing for providing opportunities and causing some 'Anarchy' of his own. He is very cunning since he can't physically defend himself. However he refuses to lose control on his promotion.

Position: Owner

* * *

Name: David Richardson

Looks: 6'4. Lean and muscular build. Medium Gray hair. Green eyes and goatee.

Attire: Wears a blue dress shirt with a black vest over it, black jeans and White shoes

Personality: Former professional wrestler who is well known and a person who loves to see how everyone does in the ring. He isn't a big fan of heels but will give them credit sometimes and hates whenever he gets in trouble because of his fellow commentators. He will sometimes act and will call matches as he sees it. He is a face commentator

Position: Face Commentator

* * *

Name: Brittani Taylor

Looks: She has a paleish complexion with big blue eyes and wavy raven and pink hair she's pretty fit since she feels like she should look better than the wrestlers.

Attire: Usually something fancy and high end clothing

Personality: she's always looking to talk trash/point out the flaws of someone. She's got a shorter temper with her broadcast partner(s) than anyone else. She quickly picks her favorites and praises them endlessly no matter what they do.

Position: Heel commentator

* * *

Name: Lucille Valor

Looks: Petite and Caucasian. Wavy chest length Strawberry blond hair with side bangs. Baby blue eyes. Lucille has a small diamond nose ring. She also has a colorful hummingbird tattoo on her right wrist.

Attire: Form fitting above the knee length champagne colored dress and comfortable high heels. She also wears a Golden heart locket necklace.

Personality: Lucille Valor is a warm, intelligent and tenacious young woman who loves to joke and have fun. But in her interviews she is all business and is not afraid to ask the hard hitting questions to get the whole story. Lucille is very expressive and engaging with the fans as well

Position: Interviewer/ Ring announcer


	3. Update again

**So, heres an update. I updated the roster with accepted OC's. Please use the App or atleast edit the app to say the right name of the company. Also, I would like some people to send in a few valets or managers (Along with wrestlers.). I also need names, looks and personality's for commentators. I also need a female ring announcer (In which case, I only need a name and appearance.)**

Let me tell you what I do and don't need:

No more Cocky characters will be accepted

No more rebels please

The league will be more similar to Lucha Underground than WWE, so keep that in mind when making OC's. Something that would be out of the box for a WWE Wrestler would be right at home over here.

Managers/valets. Two or three would be nice

A few more tag teams & Stables

I currently have 8 faces and 13 heels on the mens roster

I currently have 8 faces and 3 heels so keep that in mind.

That's pretty much it. Also, thank you for the amount of support. In a show of appreciation I have a leaked card for Anarchy Begins. Keep in mind that the card is subject to change (The next chapter will probably be the full card)

 **Anarchy Begins: (Card Subject to change. Also, it's not fully confirmed)**

 **Owner Richard Montoya will open the show**

 **Singles match: Jason Styles vs Ryo Tanaka**

 **Singles match: Detrick Cyrus vs Aaron Steel**

 **Tag Team match: Two members of Fight Club vs Lost Angel Kings**

 **Fatal Four Way: Katrina Love vs Zahra Rush vs Azariah Haze vs Brianna Gage**

 **The Main event will determine the first ever ACW**


	4. Anarchy Begins part 1

We open the show with a man playing a game of pool in what looks to be a dingy bar. We see the man use a pool cue, before shooting the ball in a pocket. He straightens himself as he sees a Mexican man approach him in a suit. He throws the pool cue down, before looking at him.

"I don't know if you know this, but people in suits get their ass beat and their money stolen by people like me." The man said

"You're Jason Styles." The man said

"Yeah, so what?" He said as reached for a bottle of beer that stands on the edge of the pool table and drinks it.

"My boss Richard Montoya would like to notify you about a underground Wrestling promotion that he is starting. It's called Anarchy Championship Wrestling. You should check it out." The man said as he handed him a flyer. Jason looked at the flyer, before reaching over and cracking the pool cue over his head, knocking the man out.

"I think I will, but I need a ride." Jason said as he bent over and pulled car keys out of the man's pocket. A smirk came across his face as he stomped on his body as he walked away.

We then transition to long Platinum hair that covers a sky blue robe. This is of course the back of a women.

"Drop the robe and then action" Came the voice of a man from a directors chair. It becomes apparent that we are on the set of a 'movie.' The women drops her robe and reveals her bare butt, as she walks onto the set where a extremely large white man sits in bed naked. She does not show her face to our camera as she sexually crawls onto the bed and over the man. When suddenly a more mature women walks onto the set.

"Who the hell is this? We're not shooting mom's gone wild today." The director shouted as the blond girl quickly sits up on her knees and looks at the older women

"I'm stopping my daughter from making a mistake!" The women shouted

"I'm not making a mistake!" She shot back at her mother

"Yes you are. You don't have to do porn. A man came by our house and informed us that there is a Wrestling promotion that will give money to anyone who fights in it. It's called Anarchy Championship Wrestling. Sweetie, you need to do it. That will make you famous. Not this." She pleaded. The daughter smiled as she heard the offer.

"Sorry boys. This movie is over." She said as she stood up. "But the career of Diamondust has just begun."

We then transition over to a 6'9 ripped beast of a man with a thick brown beard and hair along with burns all over his body has his fists raised for a fight. His opponent seems to be a 6'6 more lean fighter. A crowd surrounds them as they are in what looks to be a fight club. The two are bathed it red light as a person gets in between .

"The bets are in, now I want a bloody massacre." The man shouted

"It's always a bloody massacre when Brutus is fighting." Shouts a random person, which is met with a big cheer

"Fight!" The man said, before getting out of the way. Then Brutus throws a massive right that catches the other guy on the jaw. We see a couple fall out as blood instantly pours out of the mans mouth. The man falls to one knee after being rocked. Brutus clubs him over the eye and the opponent falls to the floor as we see his eye beginning to swell. Brutus then stomps on his jaw. The man from earlier steps in.

"That's enough. We don't need anymore deaths." He said to Brutus. "Winner, Brutus Vicious"

"I'm not done for the night. Who the fuck wants to get their ass beat right now."

Suddenly two men stepped up.

"Kyle Stevens and Wolfgang. Do you two want to take me on at the same time and get beaten into the ground?" Questions Brutus

"I'd love nothing more than to break your bones, but right now we need you to join us." Wolfgang said, before handing him a flyer

"Anarchy Championship Wrestling?" Brutus read

Then we transition to a Darkly lit building. There seems to be plenty of people, however all of them seem to be covered with hoods. Except for two people who were on a throne, above everyone else. A large and intimidating man sat on his throne looking over people. Next to him was a very beautiful black haired women.

"I can tell that something is on your mind" The women said, "So what is it Master Azriel."

"I feel it Giselle." Azriel said

"It?" Giselle asked, seemingly confused

"Call my Dark Angels. The time has come for the damnation of the one who wronged my family many years ago. We shall turn his dream into a nightmare for what he did to me." Azriel said

"Are you sure?" Giselle asked

"Yes. Now call for the Dark Angels. It is time for vengeance and an era of darkness." Azriel said, in a more intimidating fashion

"Yes, my lord." Giselle said bowing her head

We then transition a spa where we see three women getting pedicures.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Katarina? Why the hell would you want to Wrestle when you already have all the money in the world." Came the voice of the Brazilian lady

"Nevah, I don't care about the money. I heard there was a nice looking title and I want that piece of bling on my waist." Replied Katarina Love.

"You do realize that there will probably be a lot of women going after that one Championship?" Asked the other women that was to the left of Katarina

"I know that Shamera and I also know all those girls can meet the back of my hand. You two are going to help me get that Championship and the three of us are going to take anybody who disagrees out." Katarina claimed

We then transition to a van. A man in suit knocks on the van door and it slides open. Suddenly a girl with Caramel Brown hair jumps out.

"Hey what's up dude? I haven't seen you ever, but you woke me up for some reason, so you must be cool." She said

"You must be Erin Frost." The man predicted

"Yeah, that's the name my mama gave me after she popped me out." Erin said

"Right." The man said, clearly uncomfortable already. He hands her a flyer. "That's for this new wrestling promotion called Anarchy Championship Wrestling."

"Dude, I love wrestling." Erin said

"I know. That's why my boss told me to inform you of it. Can I ask you a question? Why were you sleeping in a van?" He asked

"Oh, that's because I love being a free spirit. Alaska was cool and I love that place, but I wanted to see the world and be a wrestler. Do you want to come in for coffee?" Erin asked

"No thanks." He said, before leaving the free spirited women

We then transition to a man wearing a dark black mask that resembles the one Sin Cara wore. He is on a hill practicing the art of Tai Chi under the sun that is ready to set. He slowly moves his arms and legs back and forth in a swift movement as an old man is shown walking up the hill.

"Detrick vienen aquí. Un hombre quiere que luches en América. Él ha estado buscando por todos lados" Said the man as Detrick turned around and walked toward the man. (Subtitles: Detrick come here. A man wants you to wrestle in America. He's been looking all over for you)

"De qué estás hablando?" Asked Detrick, before the man handed him a flyer (Subtitles: What are you talking about?)

"Mira!" The old man said as he pointed at the flyer

"Anarchy Championship Wrestling…" Detrick read, before looking up at the beautiful sunset.

We then transition to the top of a warehouse building where a masked man is seen on his knees in prayer. It is night, outside.

"Master I hear you. Master I will avenge you. Master I will destroy Anarchy Championship Wrestling. My name is Maverick and I am the man who will serve you until my death and beyond that. I promise." Said Maverick, before getting up from his prayer and looking up at the sky as a star is seen shooting across it.

Suddenly the screen turns black and the words **ACW Season 1** appear. Then, underneath them the words **Rise of Darkness** appears, giving us our subtitle to the season. We then transition to the arena they were in. It was very dingy and similar looking to the Lucha Underground season one area. There was a staircase in the bleachers where wrestlers come out of with most of the fans surrounding them. Right next to the entrance was a place nicknamed the Crow's nest. This was on the other side of the guard rail. It was around twenty feet high. Five feet below is a random building. There is an announce table that sits on the left side of the crowd. A few feet away from the announce table is a small office building. Next to that office building is the second entrance and the area where the ring announcer and other workers sit. On the opposite side, is another area where fans could sit. However, unlike the bleachers, they don't get floor seats. The bottom row is elevated eight feet with a guardrail blocking them. Above them is another Crows nest (Crows Nest #2) that is twenty feet in the air as well. We then go to the ring where a Mexican man is seen standing in the middle of the ring.

"Well everyone to the debut of Anarchy Championship Wrestling!" The man excitedly shouts

"A-C-W! A-C-W! A-C-W!" Chants a raucous crowd of around one thousand people. The man is grinning ear to ear.

"My name is Richard Montoya. I come from a very wealthy family is Mexico. However, I decided to spend my money and inheritance on creating a new Wrestling Promotion. Why? Because I like seeing people hurt each other for my entertainment and so do you." Richard explains

"Yeah!" Roars the crowd, who was eating this up

"Now let me introduce you to the women who will be announcing the action- Lucille Valor!" Says Richard as Petite Strawberry blond women steps forward to a massive pop from the fans. She then steps back

"Now the commentators. First a very beautiful- and as you can tell by her clothing, rich women. This is Brittani Taylor." Introduces Richard as a Paleish woman with Raven black hair steps up and waves as the crowd whistles toward her

"They love me, they really love me. I don't blame them." Brittani says to herself before sitting down

"And her commentating partner. A Wrestling legend, David Richardson!" Richard says as David stands up to a massive applause

"It's good to be on the other side of the ring." David said, before sitting down

"He called you a legend. That's what we call an overexaggeration." Said Brittani

"I can already tell that you're annoying." He replied

"Now that you know the supporting cast. I want to talk about the stars of ACW. I have gathered the best men and women to come to our promotion here in Los Angeles and fight for honor, money and Championships. For example, tonight's main event will see three warriors compete in a Triple Threat ladder match to determine the first ever Anarchy Champion. Who will they compete? Well we'll find out in our first three matches. The winners of these matches will advance to our main event. Starting with a pun from the streets named Jason Styles taking on a handsome import from Japan named Ryo Tanaka." Richard said

The crowd cheers

"Next, a Bully from England named Aaron Steel will face a Luchadore named Detrick Cyrus."

The crowd keeps on cheering

"And then in our final qualifying match, a fight club legend by the name of Brutus Vicious will wrestle a Charismatic young man by the name of Nathaniel Jones. The winners of these three matches will participate in our main event ladder match for the Anarchy Championship."

Crowd cheers

"But, what is a Wrestling show without Women. Which is why I created the ACW Ladies Championship. We will not crown a Champion tonight. In fact we're not going to even begin the process of crowning a Champion."

Crowd slightly boos

"However, we will get a preview. You see, starting on our first episode of ACW Havoc in two weeks we will begin an eight women tournament to determine our first ever ACW Ladies Champion. As for tonight, we will meet the eight women in this tournament over the course of two matches."

The crowd cheers

"First, a fatal four way match between the Irish Princess Tara Ryder, The Bo$$ Azariah Haze, a so called Sexy Tomboy named Alisha Johnson and a free spirit named Erin Frost."

The crowd cheers

"Then in our second preview, we will witness a Tag Team Match. Royalty's Katarine Love & Nevah Maria will face La Renia Divas' Natasha Romanov & Brianna Gage. But let's make it fun. It's going to be No Dq and under Tornado tag team rules"

The crowd cheers once again

"Now, I am sick of the talking. Let the Anarchy Begin!"

 **A/N: In the next chapter :p. The intro should be a indicator on what type of story this is going to be. Who do you thinks going to walk out champion. Also who will advance to the ladder match? Find out that and other stuff**

 **Anarchy Begins Card**

 **Ladder match qualifier: Jason Styles vs Ryo Tanaka**

 **Ladder match qualifier: Detrick Cyrus vs Aaron Steel**

 **Ladder match qualifier: Brutus Vicious vs Nathaniel Jones**

 **Fatal four Way match: Tara Ryder vs Azariah Haze vs Alisha Johnson vs Erin Frost**

 **No DQ, Tornado Tag match: Royalty (Katarina Love & Nevah Maria) vs La Reina Divas (Natasha Romanov & Brianna Gage**

 **Anarchy Championship, Ladder match: Jason Styles/Ryo Tanaka vs Detrick Cyrus/Aaron Steel vs Brutus Vicious/Nathaniel Jones**

Predict if you want. Review please.


	5. Anarchy Begins part 2

"The following contest is a qualifying match for tonights main event!" Announces Lucille

 **A Heart made of Stone**

The crowd pops loud as a man walks out with the hood from the hoodie underneath his leather jacket over his head walks out to the top of the staircase as Anthem of the Lonely plays.

"Please welcome, The Lone wolf, Jason Styles" announce Lucille

"This guy isn't a wrestler. He's wearing tacky ass jeans to the ring for gods sake." Brittani said

"This guy isn't. He's a fighter from the streets. I've heard this kid has no boundaries in what he does. I expect him to be a big star here." David said

 **I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard**

Next an Asian man walks out into the staircase in his black and gold wrestling tights.

"His opponent, Ryo Tanaka." Lucille said

"I don't know who he is, but I like what I see." Brittani says, acting infatuated with Ryo.

"This is man who has experience in wrestling. He has a couple title reigns under his belt and with that has come arrogance." David said

The bell rings as Jason pulls his hood down and takes off his leather jacket. Jason tosses it outside of the ring, deciding to wrestle in just his hoodie. Ryo laughs at his opponent, but Jason doesn't take his shit and decks the pretty boy in the face. Ryo goes down as Jason begins to stomp a mudhole into his chest. The ref forces Jason to back up as Ryo rolls out of the ring. Jason bounces off the opposite set of ropes, before hitting a Suicide Dive, refusing to let Ryo get any offense in and hyping up the crowd. Jason rolls him back in and climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Ryo gets to his feet and turns around to see Jason dive off the top turnbuckle with a crossbody. Ryo catches the oncoming Jason in the gut with a knee. Jason is now on all fours as Ryo drops onto the mat and puts Jason in a chin lock, slowing the match down.

Jason is near the ropes and wraps his legs around the bottom rope to break the hold. Ryo does and backs up. Jason gets to his feet as Ryo points at a female fan and blows a kiss to her. Ryo would turn his attention back to Jason, who would quickly kick him in the gut. Ryo doubles over, so Jason hits a swinging neckbreaker. Jason stands up and does an elbow drop across Ryo's chest. Followed by a second one. Jason then stands up and runs off the opposite set of ropes and hits a baseball slide to the back of Ryo, which sends Ryo sliding out of the ring and onto the floor near the elevated seats for the fans. Jason grasps the the ropes and waits as Ryo gets up. Jason goes for a slingshot crossbody, but completely misses as Ryo runs out of the way. Jason is down and Ryo hits double foot stomp onto Jason's back, before picking him up and rolling him into the ring. Ryo the reenters the ring with a Springboard Senton! Ryo goes for the pin.

1….2…. Kick out

Ryo arrogantly smirks as he smacks Jason the back of the head, before picking him up. Ryo lifts Jason up onto his shoulder and then drops him with a single knee gutbuster. Ryo follows up by climbing up to the top turnbuckle. Jason gets up and Ryo flies at him with a Diving Axe Handle, but Jason catches him with a reverse atomic drop! The crowd pops loud for spot as Ryo grabs his groin. Jason runs off the ropes, but leaps in the air. However, Jason ducks underneath him. Jason stops in his tracks as Ryo turn around. Huge Pele Kick by Jason! Ryo slumps as Jason stands up and catches him. Jason connects with Broken Dreams (Bloody Sunday)! He hooks the leg

1….2….3

"Here is your winner and advancing tonights main event, Jason Styles!" Announces Lucille as the crowd cheers.

"Can we have a rematch?" Brittani asks, unhappy with the result

"No we can't. Jason Styles won fair and square and he is on the road to becoming the first ever Anarchy Champion." David said

"I hope not. A thug like him shouldn't be the Champion of anything." Brittani says

 **(Parking lot)**

We see a Mercedes pull up to our arena. Who did this belong to? Of course, it was Katarina Love of Royalty. The rich girl steps out of the car with her hair now straightened out. Shamera gets out of the passenger seat and The Brazilian Spitfire gets out from the back seat.

"You all know the plan right?" Asked Shamera

"Why the hell would I need a plan to win this tournament. Tonight, me and Nevah beat the hell out of the lesser stable's in a No Disqualification tag team match. Then I'm going to win the tournament and become Ladies Champion." Katarina says, still full of herself

"Wait, what if I want to be the first ever Ladies Champion." Nevah Maria says, before Katarina laughs at her

"You're so cute sometime Nevah." Katarina said, before rubbing her back with her left hand. Suddenly all three of them notice some headlights light up in their face.

"Get out of the way!" Yells Shamera. Royalty scatters as big Van crashes against the car of Katarina, leaving a massive dent in the trunk

"My car!" Katarina shouts as she looks at the damage. Suddenly the driver door of the van opens and out comes Erin Frost

"Dude, you were in my parking space." Erin said

"What the hell is wrong with you? That car was worth more than everything you have combined! Who the hell do you think you are?" Katarina shouts, infuriated with the women as Shamera and Nevah held her back from trying to choke Erin out.

"I'm Erin Frost. Nice to meet you." Erin said, absolutely no selling Katarina's anger and the damage she did to her car

"Well, I'm Katarina Love and I'm going to murder you!" Katarina Love yells as she reaches for her throat

"Katarina Love? Hey we're going to wrestle in the first tournament match next week." Erin said, happily. "Good luck next week."

Erin then grabbed the hand that Katarina was trying to hurt her with and shakes it, before leaving, having no clue of the anger she caused Katarina.

 **(Back in the arena)**

"This next match is a singles match and the winner will advance to tonights main event."

 **Frag Out**

"First, this is the Bully known as Aaron Steel." Lucille said as a man comes out from the staircase and instantly starts to yell at children in the crowd

"What's the deal with this fatass, Old Yeller?" Brittani asks David

"Don't let him hear you say that. This man is a bully and he will beat up any man, women or child. Hell he'd kick a wounded cat. He wants to rule with an iron fist and winning the Anarchy Championship is the first step." David said

 **Kingston Kingston Kingston**

"Next, this is Detrick Cyrus!" Lucille said as our first masked man comes out with a calm demeanor

"Talk about a complete 360. This guy is just chilling while Cartman Jr. in the ring is still yelling at people." Brittani said

"There's a reason for that. This dude is a warrior from day one. He doesn't have to bully people for make noise with his mouth. He'll do it by wrestling." David said

"This is going to be power vs speed." Brittani claims

The bell rings at Detrick and Aaron circle around the ring. Both keeping a distance. Aaron then calls for a lock up. Detrick slowly approaches him, but is quickly kicked in the gut. Aaron puts him in a hammerlock. Detrick reaches behind him, but Aaron quickly takes him down with a hammerlock clothesline. Aaron the kicks him in the back while he's down. Aaron taunts the crowd who's booing him loudly. Aaron picks Detrick up and runs him toward the corner and smashes his head against the top turnbuckle. Detrick steps back, dazed. Aaron jabs him a couple time, before kicking him in the gut to bend him over. Aaron then hits an Axe Handle to the back of Detrick Cyrus. Aaron lifts Detrick up and puts him in a double underhook hold. Aaron pushes him left and right as he adds pressure.

"Let's go Detrick! Let's go Detrick! Let's go Detrick!"

Aaron laughs and says "You should just stop cheering while you're ahead!" Aaron then hits a Butterfly Suplex on Detrick! Aaron then lifts him up by the mask and Irish whips him back first into the turnbuckles! Detrick hits them hard and falls to the bottom turnbuckle. Aaron yells at the crowd as he walks to the opposite turnbuckle. Aaron then runs toward the turnbuckles Detrick's at and goes for a Cannonball, but hits nothing except the turnbuckles! Detrick had slipped out onto the ring apron. Detrick uses the ropes to stand up. Aaron begins to get to his feet in the corner. Detrick springboards into the ring and shifts in mid air to hit a dropsault on Aaron Steel who hit's his back against the turnbuckles and steps out into a drop toe hold. Detrick kips up as Aaron Steel gets to both knees, before Detrick Cyrus hits a Superkick to the bottom of his jaw. Aaron falls back down and Detrick hooks the leg

1…..2….Kick out!

Detrick drags the bigger Aaron Steel closer to the turnbuckle and climbs up. Aaron gets up however and clubs Detrick in the face as he is climbing. While Detrick is standing on the outside get of the middle turnbuckle, Aaron headbutts him and causes him to fall off the turnbuckles and onto the floor, near the office. Aaron exits the ring as Detrick sits up. Aaron hits a running boot to his face! Detrick falls back, before Aaron drags him up. Aaron picks Detrick up over his shoulder as he hears the ref is at four count. But, Detrick slips down and puts Aaron in a Guillotine choke. Aaron keeps walking toward the ring as the ref is at six. Aaron rams Detrick's back against the ring. Detrick lets go as he's trapped. Aaron puts him in a bearhug before charging forward and smashing his back against the ring again. Aaron then rolls him back in, before sliding in at eight. He goes for the pin

Detrick's hand is under the rope

Aaron is pissed and yells at the ref, before turning back to Detrick who is using the ropes to get up. Aaron walks closer, until Detrick catches him with the 915' (Trouble in Paradise). Aaron backs up as Detrick springboards off the middle ropes and comes back with a huge springboard Thrust kick! Aaron falls on his back. Detrick climbs up to the top turnbuckle and then hits the 630 senton! The crowd goes insane for it as he lays on Aaron, hooking his leg.

1…..2…..3!

"Here is your winner, advancing to the tonights main event, Detrick Cyrus"

"What a match!" said Brittani

"Detrick fought really hard. He took a lot of punishment from Aaron and at times, could've lost. But he didn't. Detrick Cyrus pulled through and he joins Jason Styles in our TLC Main Event to decide the first ever Anarchy Champion." David Said

"But who will join them? We have a high flyer in Detrick and a wildcard in Jason. We haven't met the people in the last qualifying match yet and one of them could be the one who wins this." Brittani said

"We'll find out in a couple minutes." Said David

 **(Hallway- near the entrance)**

Detrick Cyrus is seen walking following his match, breathing heavy. Then he sees Jason Styles waiting for him. Detrick instantly gets in a fighting stance

"Calm down Derek." Jason said as he approached

"Detrick…" He replied with his guard up

"I'm not here to fight you. I'll save that for tonight. I've been feeling something in this arena. Something dark...something threatening. I don't think it's me winning the Anarchy Championship later tonight. It's something else." Jason said

"So you feel it too. Personally, I wouldn't worry about that when you have the Anarchy Championship in front of you." Detrick says.

"I have a feeling that whoever wins the Championship is going to have to worry about it. Which means after I win tonight, I'm going to get some answers." Jason said

"I don't recall me planning on losing tonight." Detrick said, going toe to toe with him

"Oh really? I guess you should change your plans." He said, not backing down. Suddenly, Jason's eyes shifted as he noticed a woman behind them. Detrick felt it too and turned around, before it's revealed that this woman was Giselle.

"Can we help you?" Detrick asked

"Be scared. A darkness does loom and it will be in your presence soon enough." Giselle said, before walking past Detrick and onto Jason. She gently strokes her face. "It's such a shame that such a handsome man will suffer."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jason asked, before she leaned closer so her lips were next to his ear

"You'll find out." She whispered, before licking his ears. Jason tried his best not to react, before she walked away. Jason looked at Detrick

"Yeah...something's up." Jason said

 **(Back in the arena)**

"This match is a singles match. The winner will advance to our main event."

 **Making Moves Making Moves**

"First, Nathaniel Jones!" Announces Lucille as the leader of the Storm Revolution comes out, high fiving fans.

"This guy doesn't look like much to me." Brittani said

"No one looks like much to you." David replied

"I like that Ryo guy." She counters

 **The Hour of reckoning draws near**

"Now his opponent. Accompanied by the Fight Club, he is Brutus Viscious" Announces Lucille as they come out through the alternate entrance

"Oh my god...Nate's going to die." Brittani says in awe of Brutus

"This man is the type of guy to purposely hurt you. This isn't going to be pretty" David said

The bell rings as Nathaniel looks at Brutus, knowing that he's outmatched by size. But instead of fearing him he smirks. It was a bad idea as Brutus decks the smaller man across the face. Nate falls to the ground in an instant. Brutus lifts Nate up and launches him into the turnbuckles, Brutus walks over. But Nate shows fight by kicking him in the chest. Nate then elevates himself onto the second turnbuckle and jumps off straight into the hands of Brutus. Brutus hits him with a fallaway slam! Brutus Vicious kneels down, grabs his foot and twists it, locking in the ankle lock. He then stands up with the ankle lock as Nate is dangling in the air. Nate taps out rather quickly

"Here is your winner and advancing to our main event, Brutus Vicious."

"That was vicious." Brittani said. "The main event is set and the Fight Club looks like they'll be having some gold with them."

"This was a very good performance by the big man, but the main event is a TLC Match. Even though it may not look like it, Jason and Detrick have the advantage." David said as Brutus leaves the ring and Maverick is seen walking down the stairs

"Who the hell is that?" Asked Brittani

"That's Maverick. What is he doing out here tonight?" David questioned as he slid in. Maverick instantly began to stomp on Nate. Maverick then picks him up as the ref is telling him to stop. Maverick hits a Bloody Mary (Bloody Sunday)! He then kneels in front of Nathaniel Jones' body and yells "MASTER!"

"Master?" Repeats Brittani

"I don't know." David said

 **(Locker room)**

"Why was I left out of the tournament?" Argued Nikki Brackett as she talked to her stablemates, Natasha and Brianna.

"You don't need to go on one of your signature freakouts Nikki. There was only eight spots and didn't want to give a stable three slots." Brianna said

"It doesn't matter if it was all three of you in the tournament. The Boss would beat one by one." Came the voice of Azariah Haze.

"Boss? You need an Attitude Adjustment." Brianna said

"Then call John Cena to try and I'll make sure that we really can't see him." She replied

"What are you doing here anyways." Natasha asked

"Well, Ms. Putin. I'm actually here to tell you that you're the first person I'm going to beat in the tournament. In two weeks it's you and me in our first round match." Azariah announced

"I'll enjoy crushing you in the ring." Natasha said

"Sweetheart, cut it out. We all know you're not going to win. I am. Just like I will up next in the fatal four way. Now, if you'll excuse me." She said, before leaving

 **(In the arena)**

"The following is a Fatal 4 way match."

 **Hellfire**

"First, Tara Ryder." Introduces Lucille as a Red Head steps out from the stairs and smacks hands as she walks down the ramp

"Here comes a woman who thrives in fighting." David said

"So she's about that fighting spirit bullshit?" Brittani said, less than impressed.

 **Everyday is a Payday**

"Next Azariah Haze!" Announces Lucille as she comes out from the alternate entrance with a little more swag in her walk.

"This girl is all attitude and has all the talent in the world to back it up." David says

"Just like me." Brittani said happily

"Did you not hear me say talented?" David asked, taking a shot at Brittani and offending her

 **It's a truth that in Love and War**

"Next Alisha Johnson." Said Lucille as a curvy girl walks out and instantly gets the admiration of boys everywhere in the arena.

"Talk about trashy...what the hell kind of ring gear is that?" Brittani says insulting her

"Alisha is a little bit of an alternative chick and clearly these guys like it." David said

 **Winterspell**

"And lastly, Erin Frost!" Announces Lucille as the Free Spirit walks out and looks very happy to be there and listen to the pop she got.

"Apparently this woman crashed her car into her first round opponent for the tournament's car." David said

"I hope this chick's next car crash is a lethal one." Brittani said

"If that's the case then I hope she crashes into you." David replies

"Shut up old man." Brittani defensively says

All four women stand in their own corner. Tara Ryder is adjacent to Alisha as Azariah is adjacent to Erin. The bell rings as Tara charges across the ring and clotheslines Alisha while she's in the corner. Azariah then runs at Tara while she stomps at Alisha and pulls her off by the hair. Azriah then comes back around and slaps the tastes out Alisha's mouth, before throwing her outside through the middle ropes. She turns around into a kick to the gut by Tara. As this is happening Erin is still in the corner watching and cheering as if she's a fan. Tara Irish whips Azariah toward Erin and Erin quickly reacts with a standing clothesline. Tara then runs at Erin who leaps over her head. Tara is then caught with a rope assisted kick from Alisha who just got on the ring apron. Erin rolls Tara up with a schoolgirl. But, Alisha slingshots into the ring, so Erin lets go of Tara and catches in Alisha in mid air with a Bridging Northern Lights Suplex!

"Holy Shit!" Chants the crowd

1...Azariah pulls Erin by the leg from the outside to break up the pin and also pulls her out of the ring in the process!

Erin hits the floor with a thud as they are near the office. Azariah gets on the ring apron, but is met with a forearm from Tara Ryder. Tara then hooks her up and Vertical suplex's Azariah from the apron and into the ring. Tara grabs Azariah by the hand and lifts her up, before Irish whipping her into the turnbuckles. Azariah hits them back first and uses them to stay up. Tara notices Alisha getting up at a different set of turnbuckle and runs as her with body avalanche in mind. Alisha dodges it and runs toward Azariah. Tara hits nothing, but turnbuckle as Alisha hits a Stinger on Azariah Haze. Azariah falls to the bottom turnbuckle as Alisha turns around and runs at Tara. Alisha connects with the Right Round (Tilt a Whirl headscissors)! Tara flies out of the ring as Alisha notices Azariah's position. She smiles and turns her back to Azariah again, before lifting her skirt up to reveal the rest of her white leggings and signalling for a Stinkface. But, it is interrupted by Erin Frost who reenters the ring with a springboard clothesline to the unaware Alisha.

Erin gets up after that, only for to run at her and connect with a wheelbarrow bulldog. Azariah then sees Tara entering the ring, but hits a running knee to knock her back outside the ring. Azariah turns around and ducks a punch from Alisha, before hitting a quick sleep slam! Azariah runs toward Erin and attempts the Demolish her (Leg drop bulldog), but Erin sidesteps. Azariah lands on her feet, but turns around into a Chill out (Superkick)! Erin lays on top of her!

1….2...Tara breaks it by hitting Erin on the back

Tara picks Erin up and Irish whips her off the ropes. Tara bends over, but is caught off guard when Alisha Johnson leapfrogs over her back and catches the returning Erin with a Hurricanrana. Tara gets to a vertical base, before getting an uppercut from Azariah. Tara turns around to see Azariah springboarding off the ropes. Springboard Arm drag on Tara Ryder! Azariah stands up and ducks a punch from Alisha, before hitting a Savate kick to her face. Alisha is rocked by the move. Alisha then connects with the Demolish her! She hooks the leg.

1…..2….Erin breaks it up!

Azariah looks up and sees Erin right in her face. Both are sitting on their knees and Azariah says "You just fucked up." She then punches Erin on the jaw. Erin fires back. The power advantage is clearly in Erin's favor as Azariah almost leans all the way back. But she winds up and punches Erin. Erin quickly chops her across the chest. Azariah then headbutts her, making Erin fall back and onto her ass. The crowd is split.

"Let's go Erin! A-za-riah! Let's go Erin! A-za-riah!"

Erin regains her composure and clocks Azariah, forcing the shorter girl to falls on her side. Then from out of nowhere, Tara Ryder hits a basement dropkick to the side of Erin Frost's head, sending her rolling to the outside. Tara grabs Azariah's leg and puts her in the clover lock (Angle lock)! Azariah reaches for the ropes, but it's no use as Azariah is too weak to make it after that exchange with Erin Frost. Azariah looks like she's about to tap…

Then Alisha breaks it up with roll up on Tara!

1…..2….Kick out!

Alisha gets up as Azariah rolls away. Alisha goes for a kick to the gut, but Tara catches her foot. Tara sweeps the other leg and locks in the clover lock!

Alisha Johnson taps out in seconds.

"Here is you winner, Tara Ryder."

"The Irish Princess picks up a hard fought win in this awesome fatal four way match." David said

"I think all four of these girls have impressed everyone. But it's Tara who squeaks bye and wins the match." Brittani said

"We have another woman's match in a couple seconds and after that we'll announce the bracket for the ACW Ladies Championship Tournament." David mentions

 **Backstage**

Tara Ryder is seen walking to the backstage area after the hard fought victory. She sees the door to the women's locker room and opens up, before seeing the lights are dimmed.

"Why's it so dark in here?" Tara question's before looking around. Suddenly a blue face painted woman appears behind her

"Because it's more...intimate." The women sexily whispered as she wrapped her arms around Tara. Tara instantly broke free.

"What the hell do you think you're doing lady?" Tara yelled as she put her fists up for a fight.

"There's no need to be hostile." The lady said as she got closer and cupped her jaw.

"Who the hell are you?" Tara asked uncomfortable

"A fan of yours. I find you a very lovely woman. In fact, I think you should be one of my lovelies." The lady's said as she rubbed her face, before leaning in for a kiss, but stopping last second. "I like the sound of that. It's very sexy. Tara Ryder the loveley of…"

The lady slowly moves her hand down her face and neck, before stopping her hand the second she's on Tara's left breast and squeezes it. Tara was too creeped out to react.

"Diamondust."

Then Diamondust lets go of her breast.

"Think about it love."

And with those words, Diamondust would strut away, showing off curvy backside.

 **(Back in the arena)**

"This is a tag team match set for one fall and it is under No Disqualification Tornado tag rules."

 **Yayo Yayo**

"First representing Royalty, Katarina Love and Nevah Maria."

"Katarina Love is the woman in the black top and shorts. She is a pure rich girl. She has been spoiled since the day the doctor pulled her out of her mother's womb." David said

"Rich? Now this is a girl I can get behind as the first ever Ladies Champion." Brittani said

"She usually has a second women with her named Shamera, but she's not allowed to be at ringside tonight. The Brazilian lady is named Nevah Maria." David said

"She's just a sidekick." Brittani said as an insult

 **SEEK ME!**

"Now her opponents, representing Le Renia Divas, Natasha Romanov and Brianna Gage."

"These two are much more likeable than Katarina. They also have a third member named Nikki Brackett who was also told to stay in the back, so the tournament participants can fight it out." David said

"What a bunch of goodie two shoes." Brittani says acting bored

As the two women walk to the ring, Katarina says something to Nevah. Once they are close to the ring apron, Nevah baseball slides both of them. Nevah rolls out and kicks Natasha in the gut as the crowd cheers the fight starting early. Brianna turns Nevah around and hits her on the gut. Natasha begins to get up. In the ring Katarina bounces off the ropes and dives over the top ropes with a somersault senton onto all three of them. They're all down near the bleachers!

"Holy shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!"

Katarina is the first to get up with Natasha following in suit. Katarina gets close, but Natasha pushes her into the front row of fans. Katarina lands in the lap of a male who cheers, before Katarina moves out of the way and Natasha accidentally hits the guy with a big boot. Natasha turns around and sees Katarina on the ring apron. Katarina dives off, but Natasha catches her in a bearhug and drives her back first into the ring apron, before rolling her in. Meanwhile, near the other crowd, Nevah Maria and Brianna Gage were trading blows. Brianna begins to get the end and slams her face first against the steel barrier. Nevah then starts to walk away, but Brianna grabs her by the hair and rolls her in the ring. Natasha stomps on her as she gets in the ring as Brianna lifts the ring apron up and pulls out a Kendo stick. Brianna tosses it at Natasha who catches it. Nevah is on all fours, before Natasha smacks the Kendo Stick over her back.

"OOOOOOH!" Say the crowd in response to the hit

Nevah screams as the hit stings her back. Natasha then raises the Kendo stick over her head and does it again, this time with more force and a louder noise. We see welts beginning to form on Nevah's back. Brianna enters the ring with her own kendo stick. Brianna then points to Katarina who is getting up in the corner with her kendo stick. The crowd pops as Katarina sees the situation she's in. Katarina quickly jumps out of the ring and runs up the bleachers. Natasha and Brianna are on her tail. Natasha get's real close and swings, but Katarina narrowly avoids it. She reaches the top of the staircase and Katarina turns around to see Natasha and Brianna on the last step and right behind them. Katarina quickly takes her chances and jumps on the 10 foot fence that separates the fans from the crowd nest. She starts climbing, but Brianna and Natasha cut her off with a double kendo stick shot to the back. Katarina lets go of one hand and tries to nurse her back with it. Brianna Gage sees an opening and hits Katarina in the gut with the kendo stick. Katarina falls off the fence and onto the concrete floor below.

Katarina is in pain as the crowd is loving every moment of this. Katarina tries crawling away. Natasha and Brianna walk behind her slightly amused. The second Katarina reaches the top of the staircase, Natasha stops her by grabbing her black short shorts and pulling her up. We see Nevah Maria beginning to walk up the stairs with a chair in hand. Brianna Gage walks down to meet her. Brianna winds up her Kendo stick, but Nevah jabs her in the gut with a chair. Brianna falls to all fours and Nevah slams the chair over her back. Natasha quickly lifts Katarina over her head and throws her about seven feet down to the middle of the staircase and knock Nevah Maria down. Katarina rolls down all the way to the bottom of the staircase as Nevah lays in the middle of the staircase. Brianna gets up as Natasha walks down the stairs.

"A-C-DUB! A-C-DUB! A-C-DUB!"

Nevah gets to his feet only for Natasha to crack her over the head with a Kendo stick to send her down. Brianna and Natasha each grab a hand and drag her down the stairs back to ringside. They then notice Katarina crawling under the ring. Brianna goes for and lifts up the ring apron, before a white cloud bursts out and hits her in the face, blinding her for a moment. Katarina rolls out from underneath the ring with a fire extinguisher and bashes it over the back of her head, sending her down to the ground. Natasha runs at her with the kendo stick, but Nevah pulls it out of her hand. Natasha gets distracted and turns around, then Katarina runs at her her and drives the bottom of the fire extinguisher against her forehead! Natasha falls to the floor, before Katarina throws the extinguisher down and kneels over, next to Nevah who is sitting on the floor. The match is back in their favor, so they're trying to rest after an extended beating

After twenty second of rest, Nevah and Katarina lift Natasha up and drag her back inside the ring. Katarina stomps on Brianna's nearly lifeless body a couple times as Nevah checks under the ring and pulls out a table garnering a big pop from the crowd. Katarina slides in as Natasha gets up to her feet. Katarina connects with a superkick! Natasha falls against the ropes as Nevah has slid the table in the ring and sets it up. Katarina drags Natasha to the turnbuckle and takes her up to the top. Nevah finishes as Katarina gets on the top turnbuckle and taunts. Katualy (Moonsault sideslam) off the top turnbuckle through the table!

"Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!"

Katarina pins her

1…..2…..3

"Here are your winners Royalty!"

"What a match!" Said David

"These four beat the living hell out of each other and the star of the match, Katarina Love won. What a hard fought win for her." Brittani said, putting over Katarina over everyone else

"The other three did great as well. This Ladies Championship tournament is going to be something special if these two preview matches were just a preview of what's to come." David said as the women are helped out of the ring and the crew begin to set up the weapons and hook the title for our main event.

"Well, as we prepare to crown our first ACW Anarchy Champion, we have just gotten word about what Ladies Championship bracket looks like." Brittani said

"On the first episode of Havoc, Erin Frost will battle Katarina Love. It's a clash of lifestyles." Announces David

"Then on the second episode of Havoc, we will decide who faces the winner of that match on episode five, as Alisha Johnson takes on Tara Ryder. We are guaranteed that one of my least favorites will not advance and will advance" Brittani announces

"Then on the third episode of Havoc, Natasha Romanov takes on Azariah Haze. Can the boss topple the Russian?" said David

Then on episode four of Havoc, We will see who will face the winner of that match on episode six. as The sidekick Nevah Maria will face Brianna Gage." Said Brittani

We then get shot of the Anarchy Championship hanging above the ring. We see a ladder set up next to the office. We then see two set up chairs in front of the commentators. A table on the left side of the bleachers. A ladder where the staircase is. A set up chair on the right side of the bleachers. We then see a table in front of the alternative entrance and lastly a couple chairs below the alternative seating.

"The following contest is the main event and it is to decide the first ever Anarchy Champion. This is contested under TLC rules. Tables, Ladders and Chairs are legal and the only way to win is to pull the champion that hangs fifteen feet above us down." Explains Lucille

 **A Heart made of Stone**

"First from Los Angeles, Jason Styles!"

"The man who won a back and forth match against Ryo Tanaka. He's had the most time to rest and that could play into his favor." David said

"This punk could shock us, but lets hope that he doesn't." Brittani says

 **Kingston Kingston Kingston**

"Next from Las Curces, Mexico, Detrick Cyrus."

"Detrick Cyrus is probably in his wheelhouse with this match being contested under TLC rules." David said

"Yes, it does. But you have to remember that physical match with Aaron Steel. That has to have an effect on his performance." Brittani brings up

 **The Hour of Reckoning draws near**

"Lastly, from Milwaukee, Brutus Vicious."

"Brutus absolutely destroyed his opponent. The rest of the Fight Club isn't with him this time, but he doesn't need them." David says

"Brutus barely got hit in the match. If I was those other two guys, I'd either give up or work together." Brittani said

The bell ring as all three men don't make a move. Brutus has his fists up to fight. Detrick is in his fighting stance. Jason is just chilling out in the corner. Brutus is the first to make a move as he approaches Detrick. Jason slips out of the ring the bleachers. Inside the ring, Detrick kicks Brutus on the inner thigh. It barely has any effect as Brutus grabs him by the throat with both hands and pushes him into the turnbuckles. Brutus lays a couple hard lefts and rights into the stomach of Detrick, forcing him to drop to his knees. Brutus gives him one last punch to knock him down to the ring mat, before turning around to be clotheslined by a ladder. Brutus leans back in the corner as Jason leans the ladder on him. Jason then pulls the ladder back and then slams back over Brutus' head. He then does it again, this time drawing blood from the top of the big mans head. Detrick Cyrus then turns Jason around and goes for a roundhouse kick, but Jason runs underneath his foot. Jason runs off the ropes as Brutus pushes the ladder, hitting Detrick in the face with it. This turns Detrick around in time to get a slingblade from Jason. Jason stands up and Brutus kicks him in the gut, before throwing him outside!

Brutus steps outside of the ring, near the commentator's table as we see the bright red gash on his head. Brutus picks up a chair as Jason reaches under the ring. Brutus doesn't notice this as he approaches Jason with his chair. However, Jason quickly jabs him on the gut with a chair he got from under the ring. Brutus doubles over as the top of his chair is touching the floor and keeping him up. Then Jason swings and bashes the chair against Brutus' head, causing to drop the chair and force him to fall back toward the announce table. Jason gets up as he drops his now dented chair, before picking up the one that Brutus had up. He sets up the chair and backs up. Jason runs forward, uses the chair as a jumping pad and connects with a flying clothesline on Brutus! Brutus falls onto the the table as Jason quickly rolls off and get's to his feet with some help from the commentator's rolling chairs. In the ring, we see Detrick is stand on the top turnbuckle. The entire building is on their feet in anticipation. Detrick jumps off and connects with a smooth Swanton bomb through the announce table on Brutus.

"A-C-W! A-C-W! A-C-W!"

The crowd is losing it as Detrick and Brutus lay in a heap. Jason is sitting in the commentator's chair, grinning at the mayhem. Jason walks over to the office side and and picks up the much bigger 20 foot ladder. Jason slides it in, before reentering himself. Jason sets it up under the championship, before noticing Detrick getting to his feet and walking toward the ring. Jason tries to baseball slide him, but Detrick sidestep and Jason falls out of the ring and on his feet. Detrick goes for the 915 (Trouble in Paradise), but Jason ducks underneath and jumps on the steel steps, before jumping backward to hit an inverted Midnight hour (Salida Del Sol). Jason and Detrick lay there for a moment.

Jason slowly gets to his feet, before getting a chair shot to the back from Brutus Vicious! The chair shot rings across the building and Brutus does it again. Jason walks over to the steel post trying to deal with the pain. Brutus drops the chair and grabs Jason by the head. Brutus walks him toward the bleachers and near a table. Jason tries to fight with a punch to the gut, but a simple elbow strike shuts him down. Brutus then lays him on the table and hits a couple more elbow strikes. Brutus turns around to have a chair thrown in his face by Detrick! Brutus sits on the end of the table as Detrick delivers some nice forearms to the face, taking it to the big man. Detrick finishes him off with a roundhouse kick to the gash on the top of his head. Brutus falls backwards and lays on top of Jason. Detrick looks under the ring and pulls out a ten foot ladder. He sets it up and begins to climb up it. But, Jason rolls out from underneath Brutus and off the table. Jason starts to climb the ladder as Detrick reaches the top. Detrick sits on the top and tries to kick Jason off, but Jason grabs his foot and pulls him down onto the top rung of the ladder on his side. Jason reaches the same rung and the two exchange punches.

"Please don't Die! Please Don't Die! Please don't die!"

Jason starts to get the edge, then Brutus gets up and begins to climb the ladder. Jason shifts his body, before Brutus decks Jason across the face. Jason takes it like a man and kicks the bloody Brutus in the face. Behind Jason, Detrick elevates himself above the two and sits on the top of the ladder. Brutus reaches Jason's rung and wraps his arms around Jason for a Belly to Belly suplex. The, Detrick flips forward and sunset flip powerbomb's Brutus through the table as Brutus simultaneously hits a overhead Belly to Belly Suplex on Jason!

"Holy Shit! This is Awesome! Holy Shit! This is Awesome! Holy Shit! This is Awesome"

As the crowd cheers the carnage that is in front of them, all three men look out of it. Brutus isn't moving as he lays on top of the shattered table. Detrick is absolutely dreading the sunset flip powerbomb he just did as he's looking at the lights. Meanwhile Jason is reaching around, trying to stand up, despite being in no condition to. Detrick eventually crawls to the ladder and uses it to stand up. A fan gives Jason his chair and lets him use it as a crutch. The two lock eyes for a moment. Detrick chops Jason in the chest. Jason then jabs him in the gut with the chair. Detrick falls to his knees, but Jason falls down as he needed the chair to stand. Jason begins to crawl to the ring, but Detrick was right next to him. It was a race. Both use the bottom ropes to pull themselves up. Detrick kicks Jason in the gut, before sliding in. Detrick pulls himself to his feet as Jason rolls inside the ring. Detrick limps toward the ladder and climbs up as Jason does the same on the other side.

"Climb Jason Climb! Let's go Detrick! Climb Jason Climb! Let's go Detrick."

Jason is six rungs away, but Detrick is five. Detrick is four, a little faster than Jason. Jason isn't too far behind. Detrick reaches the top rung and reaches for the title, but Jason between the rung and pulls Detrick's leg! Detrick gets his right leg stuck inbetween the ladder for a second as Jason reaches the top rung and grabs the title. But, Detrick uses his free leg to kick Jason in the gut and forces him to let go. Detrick pulls his stuck leg out of the ladder and stands on his feet. Detrick grabs the Championship from the hook and…

He unstraps it!

But Jason grabs the other end, before Detrick could pull it down. They're playing a game of tug of war. The two pull then…

Detrick falls backward, off the ladder with the Anarchy Championship in his hand! Detrick hits the mat as the crowd explodes!

"Here is your winner and the first ever Anarchy Champion, Detrick Cyrus!" Lucille proudly said as Detrick lays on the mat, in pain as the crowd throw streamers in the ring in appreciation of this match. The song of Kingston by Sean Kingston plays.

"Detrick Cyrus has done it! These three went to war and in the end Detrick Cyrus has become the Anarchy Champion and he deserves it." David said as the ref helps Detrick up and raises his hand. Detrick drops to one knee, exhausted, showing the effects of the match

"You Deserve It!" Chants the crowd as we see Detrick staring back at Jason who is sitting in the corner, next to streamers that didn't quite make it into the ring. Jason is crushed after the championship literally slipped out of his grasp, but he does acknowledge Detrick with a nod, who returns one.

"This match was everything we expected from people fighting over our grand prize. I'll give credit when it's due and say Detrick Cyrus worked his ass off tonight to be Champion. But how long will it be until he loses it?" Questions Brittani as we see Brutus finally getting up from the table spot and looking bitter at the result. He walks backstage under his own power.

"We'll find out that another night. But for tonight we will celebrate. Tune in next week and watch the first episode of Havoc!" Said David as the final shot of the night is Detrick celebrating with fans in the bleachers. Then we get credits

 **After credits scene.**

 **Richard Montoya's office**

"The first show was a success and now I have the lucky 7 rankings for the men and women done." Richard said proudly as he looked at the document.

"Not quite, ." Giselle said, scaring Richard with her sudden appearance.

"Who the he-" Was all Richard could say, before a hand grabs him by the throat. This hand happened to belong to Azriel. "Azriel...no."

"So this is what you've been doing with your life? Did you not think I would find you? Did you not think you would pay Richard? Judgement day has come for you and it's time for me to deliver your sentence." Azriel said, intimidating Richard, before dragging him up and throwing him across the room and onto the floor.

"Wait-" Richard said panicking as he walked closer. Tears formed in his eyes. "Please don't! I'll do anything. Don't kill me. I'm sorry for what happened, I really am. I'll do anything, I swear."

Azriel stopped in his tracks and looked down at him

"I will spare you today…"

Richard sighed

"If you give me the Anarchy Championship." Azriel demanded

"Yes, of course. I needed a main event for the first episode of Havoc anyways. Next week, Detrick Cyrus will defend the Anarchy Championship against Detrick Cyrus. Just let me change the Lucky 7 rankings." RIchard said, not wanting to die.

"Good." He said as he turned his head toward Giselle. "Let's leave."

"Yes my lord." Giselle said as Azriel walked out of the room and Giselle followed, before stopping and kneeling down and gently speaking.

"And now, the Rise of Darkness begins…"

 **Fade to black**

 _Lucky Seven (Men)_

 _Champion: Detrick Cyrus_

 _1\. Azriel- He scared the holy hell out of the boss to get this shot..._

 _2\. Brutus Vicious- Won his qualifier in convincing fashion and took part in an amazing main event_

 _3\. Jason Styles- A win in his qualifier plus a phenomenal performance. Was also seconds away from winning the title._

 _4\. Aaron Steel- Lost to the winner of the main event and our Champion, Detrick Cyrus_

 _5\. Ryo Tanaka- Was not dominated in his match against Jason Styles_

 _6\. Maverick- Gained attention for the post match attack on Nathaniel Storm_

 _7\. Nathaniel Storm- The only other guy on the show and lost to Brutus in a one sided match, before being attacked. Is at risk of dropping out next week die to new people coming in and will be out for a couple weeks due to injury from Maverick_

 _Lucky Seven (Women)_

 _Champion: Unnamed (This Lucky Seven will basically be the best in the division until a Champion is crowned)_

 _1\. Katarina Love (Got the pin a great tag team match and was basically the star of it.)_

 _2\. Tara Ryder (Got the pin the Fatal four way match.)_

 _3\. Nevah Maria (Did not get the pin in the tag match, but still was a good assist)_

 _4\. Erin Frost (Has been making quite the name with her fun carefree nature clashing against our #1 pick)_

 _5\. Azariah Haze (Lost the Fatal Four way match, but was not pinned and was arguably the star of the match. Also gained the ire of La Reina Divas)_

 _6\. Diamondust (Wasn't apart of any matches, but did creep out Tara Ryder in a interesting segment)_

 _Gage (Was not pinned in the tag team match and her team had the edge for most of it)_

A/N: Hey guys. Hopefully you enjoyed this and leave a review (They motivate me). What was your favorite match and segment? Looks like some stories have begun (Whatever the hell is going on between Richard Montoya and Azriel, Erin Frost/Royalty, Tara Ryder/Diamondust, Maverick/Nathaniel Storm, and some more are on the way).

Havoc 1 card:

 **Anarchy Championship: Detrick Cyrus (C) vs Azriel**

 **Ladies Championship Quarter Final: Erin Frost vs Katarina Love**

 **Aaron Steel vs Fredrick Silva**

 **Plus more.**

Don't forget to review and hopefully this type of wrestling company fic pique's your interest as a different take on it. It's going to be a fun ride guys.


	6. Havoc 1

We open the first open of Havoc to the sight of Detrick Cyrus sitting across from Richard Montoya. He has the Anarchy Championship over his shoulder.

"Detrick, thank you for coming. I know being Champion means that you're a busy man, but I have something to inform you of." Richard said

"Then let's quit the B.S and get to the point." Detrick said as he sat back in his chair clutching his title

"I believe you've seen the Lucky Seven rankings." Richard said

"Yeah I did. Some guy name Azriel is number one despite doing nothing at all at the first event." Detrick points out

"I know, but he's number one and tonight you will defend the Anarchy Championship against him." Richard announces

"He's done nothing." Detrick said, against the match.

"But he'll do something. Azriel is a force and as my champion, you need to take him down. I believe in you, Detrick. Consider this a test to prove that you deserve that Championship." Richard said confidently. Detrick nods, understanding.

"He doesn't deserve this match, but I'll beat him. I'll beat him, because that's what a champion does." Declares Detrick, before standing up on his feet. We fade out and cut to the title card

 **ACW: Rise of Darkness**

 **Havoc episode 1: Detrick's test, Azriel's rise**

 **May 4, 2016**

"Welcome everyone to the inaugural episode of ACW Havoc. Tonight, Detrick Cyrus will make his first defense after winning the Championship 3 days earlier. He's facing some guy named Azriel" Explains David Richardson

"I heard he's an imposing figure that has Dark Angels around him. I wonder what the hell that means." Question's Brittani

"Maybe we'll find out tonight." David said

"Do you know what else we'll find out? We'll find out why Katarina Love is better than Erin Frost as the two battle in Katarina's first round win in this Ladies Championship tournament." Brittani says

"A little confident in the leader of royalty, eh?" David says

"How can't I be." Brittani said.

 **Runaway with me**

"This is your first match of evening. First, representing the Lost Angel Kings, Fredrick Silva!" Says Lucille as he comes out through the bleachers with him brother

"However, I don't faith in this guy winning this match." Brittani says

"I can see why. He's a tag team wrestler, who should be teaming and not fending for himself. However, things can happen and he could pull out a win tonight." David said, giving him a chance

 **Frag Out**

"Now his opponent, The Bully Aaron Steel!" Announces Lucille

"Maybe on another night, but he's going against this pissed off fat boy." Brittani said

"Aaron Steel lost his Anarchy Championship qualifier to the eventual winner, Detrick Cyrus. I see it in his face. He is very unhappy right now and he's looking to take it out on Fredrick." David said

The bell rings, before Fredrick runs toward Aaron. Aaron side steps and Fredrick finds himself in the corner. He turns around as Aaron to drop lefts and rights on his gut. Aaron then hits one last right hand, before Irish whipping him into the opposite set of turnbuckles. Aaron runs toward Fredrick, but Fredrick gets both feet up and Aaron runs into them. Aaron backs up as Fredrick elevates himself to the second turnbuckle. Fredrick jumps off and connects with pointed elbow to the back of Aaron's head. Aaron falls to his knees. Fredrick bounces off the ropes that's closely behind Aaron and clotheslines him on the back of the head! Fredrick rolls him over and hooks the far leg.

1…. Kick out!

Fredrick waits until Aaron begins to get up. He runs off the ropes, but runs right into a spear when he comes back! Aaron pins him.

1….2….Kick out

Aaron instantly lifts him up by the hair and hits him with a scoop slam. Aaron yells something at Eduardo, who's on the outside. Eduardo gets on the apron and the ref quickly acts and yells to get him down. While the ref is distracted, Aaron Steel pulls out a Steel chain from his singlet and punches Fredrick in the face with it. Aaron throws the chain to the side as he notices the ref turning around. Aaron puts Fredrick between his legs and hits a powerbomb, but keeps ahold of him. He then deadlifts him and hits a second one. Then he deadlifts him against and throws him in the air, before connecting with a pop up powerbomb! Aaron goes for the pin.

1…..2…..3

"Here is your winner Aaron Steel."

"The bully from Manchester England had to use a chain to win this match." David said

"Are you really surprised? He exactly the type of person who would do that. Honestly, it was smart. He set up a distraction using Fredrick's brother, so now he gets a win and will move up in the lucky seven ratings since Jason and Brutus have no opportunity this week to do anything." Brittani says as Aaron Steel is given a microphone.

"Get that piece of crap out of my ring. He's useless and irrelevant just like his brother!" Aaron said insulting the two as Eduardo helps his brother up the stairs and to the back.

"Shut up Aaron!" shouts some fan

"Shut the hell up or I'll come down there and kick you out of my arena. You idiots and anyone who wants to wrestle here need to understand something. I'm the one who runs this place. I am the one who is the real Anarchy Champion, not Detrick Cyrus-"

"Detrick Beat you!" Chants the crowd

"Shut your damn mouths, you inbred American idiots. I should be the Anarchy Champion right now! Or at least I should be competing for the Championship, unlike the person who's getting a shot tonight. Some guy named Azriel weaseled his way to a title shot against Detrick Cyrus. Azriel, I don't know who you are and I don't care. I'm calling you out to kick your ass and take your number one contender's spot!"

Aaron waits as the anticipation builds. People are waiting for Azriel's first appearance in the arena. But then a collective roar is heard as-

 **A Heart made of Stone**

"What the hell is Jason Styles doing out here? Aaron called out Azriel." Said Brittani as Jason walks down the bleachers with a microphone in his ring attire.

"Jason doesn't care. I think he wants to shut Aaron Steel up himself." Said David as Jason gets in the ring.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! I didn't call you out. If I wanted a wannabe tough guy, I'd go to UFC. Get your ass out of my ring, you little brat. I have business to take care of." Aaron demanded. Jason looked at him, brushing off his insults.

"Fuck him up Jason! Fuck him up!" Chants the crowd repeatedly. Jason raises the mic to his mouth

"Now, I was going to come out here and explain why you shouldn't be in line for an Anarchy Championship match, but I like the fans idea better." Jason said, before chucking the mic at Aaron's face, hitting his nose and drawing blood from it. Jason quickly kicks Aaron in the gut and hits him with a Broken Dreams. Jason stands up on his feet as the crowd applauds him

"Jason leaves Aaron Steel laying. I have a feeling that there's a consequence for his actions." David says as Jason quickly leaves the ring

"Aaron Steel is going to want some payback for him interrupting his call out." Said Brittani.

 **(Locker room)**

Katarina Love is seen doing squats in her ring gear as Nevah Maria and Shamera were beside her as she prepared for her tournament match.

"Do you know how much money that car cost?" Katarina angrily asked

"Let me guess, more than we're worth." Shamera predicted, knowing Katarina

"No, actually it's not worth more than we're worth. It's more than what you two combined are worth. Hell, no one in Nevah's country would ever be able to afford it." Katarina said as she squated. She stopped and Nevah Maria handed her a water bottle and wiped sweat from her forehead.

"It's okay Katarina. You'll get revenge on her when you knock her out of this tournament." Nevah said, supportively. Which easily makes her the most likeable member of Royalty.

"Of course I will Nevah. I'm winning the whole damn tournament." Katarina said, before taking a sip of water

"You do know that I'm in the tournament too and when you win tonight and I win in three weeks, we'll have to face each other." Nevah brought up

"Yes and then you'll lay down for me like the good girl you are." Katarina said. That wasn't the answer Nevah wanted to hear and she opened her mouth to say something, but…

"Excuse me Katarina, your match is next." A female stagehand said.

"It's time to get what I deserve." Katarina said, before walking out, leaving Shamera with Nevah

"Nevah?" Shamera said

"Yes?" She answered back

"Don't do anything to piss Katarina off. She's considered the leader for a reason." Advised Shamera, before we fade away

 **(Ad break)**

"The next match is a singles match and a quarterfinals match in the Ladies Championship tournament." Announces Lucille

 **Winterspell**

"First, she is the Free Spirit, Erin Frost."

"Erin Frost has quickly captured the hearts of the faithfuls in ACW." David said

"I don't know why they like her so much. She's clueless about absolutely everything around her. I hope Katarina beats her. Who the hell am I kidding? She will." Brittani says confidently

 **Yayo Yayo**

"Next, representing Royalty, Katarina Love."

"All hail the first Ladies Champion." Brittani declares

"You're getting a little ahead of yourself. She has to get past her rival, Erin Frost, first." David says

The bell rings. The two meet in the middle of the ring where Katarina is telling Erin off, talking trash to get. Erin quickly shuts her up with an uppercut. Katarina backs off, but Erin comes at her with a knife edge chop that gets woo's from the crowd. She follows with a couple more knife edge chops. Katarina is backed against the rope at this point. Erin hits one last knife edge chop, before connecting with a short arm clothesline. Erin picks her up the arm and Irish whips her off the ropes. Erin also runs off the ropes as Katarina starts to comeback. Erin catches her with a front flip clothesline. Erin stands up and poses to the crowd who cheers her. Erin reaches down and uses the heart shaped cut on the cleavage of Katarina's crop top to pick her up. But Katarina goes the cheap route and pokes her eye. The ref immediately admonishes her, but is ignored as Katarina kicks a blinded Erin in the gut, before doing a hair pull mat slam on Erin. Katarina quickly follows with a standing moonsault and hooks the leg.

1….2...Kick out

Katarina doesn't sweat the kick out as she grabs Erin brown hair and slaps her across the face. Erin comes back with a punch, but Katarina blocks it and knees her in the gut. Katarina then follows with a kick to the face and bounces off the ropes. Katarina comes back and connects with a running knee to the side of the head, which knocks Erin down. Katarina puts Erin in a chin lock. Erin reaches toward the ropes with her feet and wraps them around it to make her let go. Katarina milks the five count, before standing up and stomping on Erin's chest a couple times. The ref intervenes, making Katarina back up. Katarina poses for the crowd that boo her. Erin uses the ropes to pull herself up and Katarina runs toward her. Erin pulls the top rope down and Katarina flies over her and near the office building on her feet. She turns around into a slingshot crossbody from Erin. Erin rolls Katarina in the ring and climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Erin goes for a shooting star press, but Katarina gets her knees up! Katarina rolls her over with an inside cradle

1….2….Kick out!

Katarina rolls outside to take a breather. Katarina sees Erin beginning to get to her feet inside the ring. Katarina climbs up to the ring apron and reaches for Erin. Katarina tries to Suplex Erin from inside the ring to the outside. But, Erin slips out and lands on the ring apron. Erin swiftly kicks Katarina across the gut to make her bend over. Erin puts her in a side headlock, before jumping onto the ropes in front of them and springing off them, connecting with a huge Slingshot Bulldog onto the floor below.

"Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!"

The two are laid out near the office building as the crowd serenades them with 'Holy Shit' chants. The ref begins to count while the chants fade. The ref is at two as Erin is seen on the floor, holding her lower back with one hand. She grabs Katarina by her straightened hair. Erin picks her up with her as she gets to her feet. The ref is at four when Erin rams Katarina's back into the ring apron. Erin then lifts her up to the ring apron and rolls her in. Erin enters the ring as Katarina begins to gets up. Erin does a double leg takedown and turns Katarina over, before crossing them. She's going for the Frostbite (Muta Lock), but Katarina begins to move arms and chest, trying to make sure Erin doesn't bridge backwards. Eventually, Katarina is able to turn over onto her back with her legs still crossed. Katarina then pushes Erin off her legs. Katarina uses the opportunity to uncross her legs as Erin hits the ropes. Erin comes right back at Katarina, only to get a Bicycle kick from her! Katarina falls to her knees following the impact, but quickly hooks the leg.

1…..2….Erin kicks out to a big pop!

"This is Awesome! This is Awesome! This is Awesome!"

Katarina is on her knees a bit frustrated as the crowd praises the match. Katarina waits for Erin to get up, signaling for the Katualty (Moonsault side slam). Katarina wraps her arm around her neck, but Erin counters into a bridging Northern Lights Suplex!

1….2….3!

"Here is your winner and advancing to the Semi-Finals, Erin Frost!" Announces Lucille as Erin rolls out of the ring, while Katarina sits up, not knowing what just happened

"This can't be happening! Katarina Love can't be out in the first round!" Brittani said to herself as Erin gets her hand raised by the ref.

"It did happen. Katarina was caught off guard by a Northern Lights Suplex and now she is out. Erin will face the winner of the Nevah Maria vs Brianna Gage. This was a well deserved win for the Free Spirit of ACW" David said as Katarina throws a tantrum in the ring about being caught off guard. Her two stablemates come out and try to calm her down to no avail

"This is a travesty! But, we must move on as up next Detrick Cyrus defends his Anarchy Championship against the debuting Azriel" Announces Brittani

 **(Ad break)**

 **(Tara Ryder's house)**

We come back to see Tara Ryder in her home. She doesn't have a match on tonight's Havoc. She is seen mixing something in a bowl with a whisk, before hearing the sound of her doorbell ring.

"Who the hell could that be?" She asked herself as she put the kitchen utensils down and walked through the kitchen door into her living room, before opening the front. Once she opened it, she saw no one. Tara looked to her left and right to see if someone was there. She then noticed a small box below her on her front porch. Tara bent over to pick it up and walked into the house.

"A present.."

Tara then opens the box, before a surprised expression came across her face.

"Is this some type of joke." Tara said to herself as she pulled out a silver thong with light blue glitter on the front of it. She then noticed a letter and picked it up to read it. She read aloud, "Dear my sweet Tara. This is a gift from to you. I wore this when I was modeling in Paris and it brought me very good luck. I hope you wear it, so you have good luck in your tournament match next week. Love….Diamondust."

Tara throws the thong down, absolutely creeped by the letter and present from the women who she had a creepy run in with a few days earlier.

"What a freak." Tara said, before walking back into her kitchen. Little did she know, Diamondust was standing right outside her window, watching her every move.

 **(Back at the arena)**

"The following contest is your main event and it is a singles match for the Anarchy Championship." Announces Lucille

 **Through all that I've sacrificed**

"First, standing in at 7 feet and weighing in at 286 pounds, accompanied by Giselle, 'The Angel of Death' Azriel!" Announces Lucille

"Oh my god…" Brittani said in awe

"This man looks like he could kill anyone here and he has a hot chick with him. I do not like Detrick's chances tonight." David said

"Detrick's the underdog in this match. He has an uphill battle to fight and I don't know if he can climb that high." Brittani says

 **Kingston Kingston Kingston**

"Now the opponent. The Anarchy Champion of three days and who tonight will make his first defense. Standing in at 5'10 and weighing in at 227 pounds, Detrick Cyrus!" Announces Lucille

"Detrick has been fighting since he was a baby. Does he have enough fight to topple this giant?" Questions David

"Detrick is giving up over a foot in height. Size doesn't matter except in bed, but Detrick has a greater chance of losing than retaining in his first defense." Brittani states

The bell rings as Detrick is pacing back and forth, thinking of how to fight the bigger man. Meanwhile, Azriel has his fists up and is standing still in the corner. Eventually Azriel begins to slowly move his way toward Detrick. Detrick slowly comes over in his down fighting stance. They have some distance between them and Detrick throws a low kick, but Azriel dodges and throws a jab. Detrick quickly jumps back to avoid it. The match is starting off at a slow pace as Detrick circles around the ring, near the ropes as Azriel is in the middle of the ring, moving his body in a circle as Detrick walks. Detrick's usually fast paced and hard hitting, but he clearly can't do that tonight. Detrick moves in toward Azriel and throws a swift kick to the inner thigh of Azriel. But he gets a jab to the face, followed by an uppercut to the jaw to take him down. Azriel mounts him and begins to hit him with lefts and rights. Left, right,left, right and then he settles on just some hard right hands. Azriel gets up as Detrick rolls toward the bottom turnbuckle after all those shots he took. Detrick gets up using the turnbuckles, before shaking off the cobwebs. Azriel then comes in and his a pair of stiff left hands to abdomen of Detrick Cyrus, forcing the smaller man's head to rest upon his shoulder. Azriel then pushes him back into the turnbuckle and Irish whips him into the adjacent pair. Detrick hits his chest hard and then collapses to the ring mat following impact.

Detrick rolls around the ring mat in some pain as Azriel walks over. Azriel then drops an Axe handle on the back of his head. Azriel then lifts Detrick up and lifts him over his head, before bench pressing behind his head and onto the ring mat. Azriel grabs Detrick by his mask and drags him up. Detrick hits him with a forearm to show some life, but gets a knee to the gut in return to shut that hope down. Azriel Irish whips Detrick into the ropes and when he comes back, Azriel back body drops him. But, Detrick lands on his feet! Detrick quickly jumps onto the second rope, before connecting with a Springboard blockbuster on an unaware Azriel! The explodes as all hope isn't lost. Detrick rolls Azriel's body over, before climbing to the top turnbuckle. However, Azriel sits up!

Detrick sees this and tries to react. Azriel is on his feet, but Detrick connects with a top rope front dropkick! Azriel is forced backwards into the turnbuckle! Detrick gets up to his feet and hits a body avalanche on Azriel, before climbing to the top turnbuckle. Detrick starts punching him as the crowd counts along. 1,2,3,4,5,6- Azriel pushes Detrick off, but Detrick lands on his feet! Detrick runs back at Azriel, before getting his head decapitated with a Lariat! Detrick flips in the air, before falling to the ring mat. Azriel lifts Detrick up and puts him between his legs. Azriel lifts him up in Crucifix position, going for his signature Sick and Twisted (Crucifix Powerbomb). But, Detrick back flips out of it and in front of Azriel. Detrick hits a jumping knee to the face of Azriel, before bouncing off the ropes and going for a 915 ' (Trouble in Paradise)! He connects, but Azriel stays on his feet despite being a little woozy. Detrick takes advantage and goes for the Paydirt (Jumping reverse STO)! But he's caught mid move and is hit with the Death's Embrace (Sister Abigail)! The crowd pops for the spot, but then begins to boo as Azriel gains his bearings and rolls Detrick over.

1….2….3!

"Here is your winner and new Anarchy Champion, Azriel!" Announces Lucille as the ref tries to raise his hand only to be pushes away

"Just as I predicted. Azriel has cut Detrick Cyrus' reign short." Brittani said as we see Giselle step into the ring with the title and put it around the waist of Azriel

"I feel like a dark cloud has just been hung over our heads here in ACW. Detrick Cyrus, for a moment, had him. But it was not meant to be. Now Azriel reigns supreme as we are out of time." David said as the final shot of the night is Azriel standing above Detrick as Giselle watches

 **(Roll Credits)**

Lucky 7 (Men):

 _Champion: Azriel_

 _1\. Aaron Steel: Aaron moves up three spots for an effective win over Fredrick tonight_

 _2\. Jason Styles: Did he wrestle? No. Did he make himself known by laying out our current number one? Yes. He moves up one spot_

 _3\. Detrick Cyrus: Debuts here after losing his Anarchy Championship to Azriel_

 _4\. Brutus Vicious: Down 1 spot due to inactivity, but has an interview with Lucille next week_

 _5\. Ryo Tanaka: Stays the same. Was inactive_

 _6\. Maverick: Stays the same. Was inactive this week, could move up next week_

 _7\. Fredrick Silva: Debuts this low for losing against Aaron Steel. However, he wasn't beaten as badly as the previous holder of the number seven spot._

 **Knocked out:** _Nathaniel Storm_

Lucky 7 (Women):

 _1\. Erin Frost- Moves up three spots after a win against the previous number 1 in a tournament match_

 _2\. Katarina Love- A loss takes her down a spot this week. But a good match plus inactivity of everyone else keeps her from being lower._

 _3\. Tara Ryder- Down 1 due to Erin Frost winning tonight._

 _4\. Diamondust- Up 2 after sending Tara Ryder her thong and continuing her creepy mind games with the Irish Princess_

 _5\. Nevah Maria- Down 2 due to not doing much and not having as much of an impact as the others tonight_

 _6\. Azariah Haze- Down 1 for the not appearing_

 _7\. Brianna Gage- Stays the same despite not appearing._

A/N: What a show as Azriel has risen and made his presence know by taking the Anarchy Championship from Detrick Cyrus. Whatever he has over Richard Montoya has paid off. In other news, the favorite of the tournament, Katarina Love was eliminated by her Rival Erin Frost. Jason Styles shut up Aaron Steel, setting up a feud between them. Diamondust continued to creep on Tara Ryder. And lastly, Shamera told Nevah Maria to know her place in Royalty. The reviews helped me get this chapter done quickly, so continue reviewing please.

 **Havoc 2 Card:**

 **Detrick wants a rematch. Will he get it?**

 **Ladies Championship tournament: Tara Ryder vs Alisha Johnson**

 **Maverick debuts**

 **Lucille's sit down interview with the Fight Club**

 **Main Event: Aaron Steel vs Jason Styles**


	7. Havoc 2

We open tonights episode with Detrick Cyrus in the office of Richard Montoya. The two are seated across from each other with Richard's desk inbetween them.

"So why did you request this meeting?" Asked Richard as he leans back in this chair

"I think you should know why I am here. Last week, I lost the Anarchy Championship to Azriel in a match I wasn't informed of. Tonight, I'm ready. I want Azriel to defend Anarchy Championship tonight against me." Detrick states

"I can't do that." Richard said, instantly rejecting the idea.

"Why not?" Detrick asked

"Tonight, I already have a main event between Aaron Steel and Jason Styles. Why would ever try and overshadow that with a rematch between you and Azriel? I can't have two big time matches in one night without it being a special event. People have to pay money to witness a card like that." Richard said

"Fine then. How about in seven weeks when our first special event is happening." Detrick said

"No can do." Richard shot back

"Why not?" Detrick asked once again

"You are not the number one contender in the Lucky Seven rankings. I have plans for our first special event in mind. In fact tonights main event is one I'll be watching closely, because it involves my top two contenders. But, I'll cut you a deal. Next week you will have a match against Kyle Stevens of the Fight Club. If you can win that match and other men on the roster don't impress me, then I'll consider giving you a Championship rematch down the road." Richard said

"If that's what I have to do, then I'll do it." Detrick said, before cutting to the intro

 **ACW Season 1: Rise of Darkness**

 **Havoc Episode 2: You'll Understand One Day**

 **May 11, 2016**

"Welcome everyone to ACW Havoc. Tonight we have some great action that will kick off with a Ladies Championship tournament match." David said

"Later tonight, we have a big main event between number 1 and number 2 in the Lucky Seven as Aaron Steel takes on Jason Styles." Brittani said

"Also, we have a double debut as the Indian export, Maaran Dugal takes on the man that attacked Nathaniel Storm at Anarchy Reigns, Maverick." David said, before we go to the ring.

"The following contest is a quarterfinal match in the Ladies Championship tournament." Announces Lucille

 **Hellfire**

"First, The Irish Princess, Tara Ryder." Announces Lucille

"Tara Ryder picked up the win at Anarchy begins by making her opponent tap." David said

"Yeah, but she didn't some freaky chick in paint to worry about back then. Apparently a chick in paint is stalking her. This means that the paint has gone to the poor woman's head as no one else would ever stalk this Irish idiot." Brittani said, insulting Tara Ryder.

 **It's a Truth that in Love and War**

"Next, Alisha Johnson!"

"Alisha Johnson is the underdog in this tournament." David states

"Well, surprises have happened already. Including Katarina Love losing last week. It was truly the saddest moment in the short history of ACW. Well, other than them announcing you as my commentary partner." Brittani said

"Can you go one day without being disrespectful?" David asked

"Can you go one day without using Viagra?" Brittani shot back, to David's annoyance

The bell rings as Tara and Alisha lock up. Tara easily pushes Alisha down on her ample backside. Alisha is a little irritated, but becomes calm and gets up again as Tara waits. The two slowly close in on each other with their hands raises. Tara locks her left hand with Alisha's, but when she tries to do it with the right, Alisha kicks her in the gut. Alisha then puts her in a wrist lock. Tara punches her in the gut to make her let go. Tara then kicks her in the gut and backs her into the ropes, before Irish whipping her. Alisha comes back and ducks under Tara's clothesline. Alisha handsprings off the ropes as Tara Ryder turns around. Handspring kick to Tara's face. Tara goes down and Alisha stands up and blows a kiss to the crowd, getting a decent cheer. Alisha chops Tara across the chest when she gets up. It would turn out to be a big mistake as Tara Ryder would hit Alisha with her own chop! Then another one and another one. Next thing Alisha knows, she's backed against the ropes. Tara then runs off the other ropes and towards Alisha. But, Alisha sidesteps and does a hair pull to take Tara down! Alisha is booed for the move, but Alisha ignores it for now and delivers a couple of stomps. Alisha signals for the Early Awakening (Sit out facebuster) as Tara gets up. But, when Alisha attempts it, Tara holds onto the ropes! Tara stays up and Alisha Johnson lands on her butt. Tara quickly hits a running knee to the seated Alisha, before grabbing her right arm and putting her in a cross armbreaker!

But, Alisha easily gets her foot on the ropes

Tara instantly lets go and lets Alisha roll out to the floor. Tara Ryder waits in the ring as the ref begins to count. Alisha gets up and shakes her right arm, trying to loosen it. Tara walks over to the ropes and sits on the middle one, while pulling the other one up, almost like she's inviting Alisha Johnson back in. Alisha takes her up on the offer and reenters the ring, keeping an eye on Tara Ryder. She makes in successfully as Tara Ryder stands up straight and walks away from the ropes. The two shake hands, before circling each other, almost hitting a reset button on the match. Alisha swings her foot forward, going for a leg sweep, but Tara jumps over it and connects with a forearm to the face. Tara hits a couple more, before Irish whipping her off the ropes and hitting a shoulder block. Alisha gets up and gets a chop to the chest. Tara then follows with an uppercut and keeps momentum going with a back suplex! Tara stands up and roars, getting a big reaction from the crowd…

Until she sees Diamondust in the alternative crows nest. Diamondust is rubbing both of her breast in a sexual, but creepy way as they make eye contact. Tara continues to look at her, until Alisha catches her from behind with a schoolgirl!

1….2….3!

"Here's your winner, advancing to the Semi-Finals, Alisha Johnson!" Announce Lucille as Tara kicks out when its too late and sits up in shock as Alisha climbs up to the second turnbuckle and plays to the crowd

"A huge upset by Alisha Johnson and I thank she owes a big thanks to that creepy woman up there." Brittani said as Diamondust frowns while looking down on Tara

"Alisha Johnson will face the winner of next weeks, Azriah Haze vs Natasha Romanov match. On the other hand, Tara Ryder is out and may seek some revenge on her stalker." David said as Tara is on her feet, pointing and yelling threats at Diamondust

 **(Ad Break)**

When we come back, we see Matthew Jacobs sitting in a seat inside Richard Montoya's office, signing a contract.

"That's the last signature." Matthew Jacobs said as he slid the contract to Richard and stood up. Richard also stood on his feet and shook his hand

"Welcome to the roster, chico." Richard said. "Good luck."

"Thank you sir." Matthew said, before leaving. He closes the door, before his eyes change

"Now that you're here, you will do what I say." A mysterious voice said

"Who are you? You've been in my head since I was born. Who the hell are you!" Matthew said talking to himself

"I am your conscious. I am your god. I am the master and you are puppet who will do as I say. You will fight the urge of being nice and you will hurt anyone who stands in our way of domination. So says your leader. Remember, the only reason you were born was because I let you live. You will serve me until I say you can die. Do you understand?" The voice said

"Yes" Matthew quietly said to himself

 **(Back in the arena)**

"This is a singles match and a double debut!" Announces Lucille

 **Hear Me Man**

"First, Maaran Dugal."

"Here comes a sensation from India." David said

"He has the height advantage over his opponent tonight, but it's only by four inches." Brittani said

 **It starts with one thing, I don't know why**

"And his opponent, The Dark Hunter, Maverick!"

"This man made a little bit of an impact by beating down Nathaniel Storm after a match against Brutus Magnus." David said

"Apparently, he did it for his master. I don't know who that is, but whoever it is has a great influence over him." Brittani said

"I heard that Nathaniel Storm wants revenge on Maverick for that cheap attack, so him and his master should keep an eye out." David said

The bell rings. Maaran instantly swings at Maverick's face. Maverick ducks underneath and kicks him in the gut. Maverick puts him in a headlock. Maverick keeps him in the hold as Maaran clubs him on the back, trying to get him to release the hold. Maverick soon transitions to a front facelock. Maaran pushes him into the nearby ropes, but Maverick comes right back at him with a kick to the shoulder of a bent over Maaran. Maaran shoots up and Maverick forearms him across the face, before hitting a short arm clothesline to take him down. Maverick keeps ahold of the arm and lifts him up. Maverick puts him in a wrist lock, before doing a step over leg drop on the arm. Maaran grabs the arm, showing signs of being hurt. Maverick kicks him right in the arm. Maverick knees him in the gut. Maverick crawls underneath him and then stands up with Maaran in position for the Alabama Slam! But, as he goes for the move, Maaran bends his knees and hits an inverted Monkey Flip! The crowd pops loudly for the impressive counter. Maaran stands up at the same time as Maverick. Maaran runs off the ropes hits a clothesline with his good arm. Maverick gets up as Maaran runs off the ropes and goes for another clothesline. This time, Maverick leaps over him. Maaran Dugal stops and turns around. Maverick tries to swing, but Maaran ducks underneath his arm and behind him. Maaran runs off the ropes. Maverick turns around in time to get a big boot to the face! Maaran lays back first on Maverick and hooks a leg.

1….2….Kick out

Maaran rolls away to the turnbuckles closest to Maverick. Maaran uses them to stand up and he tries to loosen his bad arm. Maverick uses this time to get to his feet. Maaran sees him and runs at him. But, Maverick catches him with a drop toe hold! Maverick quickly locks him in the Romero Special! Maaran is high in the air as his arms and legs and beings stretched back. The ref asks if he gives.

Maaran says no!

Maverick keeps the hold in, stretching the arms back. It's been half a minute at this point, Maverick unhooks his legs and lets go of his arm. Maaran falls to the side as Maverick sits up. Maverick stands up as Maaran uses the ropes to stand up. Maverick runs at him, but Maaran catches him with a back elbow. Maverick backs up a step or two, before Maaran kicks him in the gut and hits a slingshot suplex! Maaran stands up and signals for the Brain Scramble (Brainbuster). Maverick begins to stand up up and Maaran tries to kick him in the gut. But, Maverick catches his leg. He pushes his leg down and kicks Maaran in the gut, before hitting a Package Piledriver. He quickly grabs his arm and locks in a Cross armbreaker!

Maaran quickly taps!

"Here is your winner, Maverick!" Said Lucille

"A strong debut for Maverick against a game Maaran Dugal." David said as Maverick keeps the cross armbreaker locked in for a few more seconds, before letting go.

"He worked over the arm during the match and it paid off in the end." Brittani said as Maverick gets a microphone

"Master! ¿Hice bien? Reclamé otra alma por ti mi maestro. Voy a cosechar más hasta el día de su plan llega a buen término. Nuestro dominio está comenzando." Says Maverick (Subtitles: Did I do good? I claimed another soul for you my master. I will reap more until the day your plan comes to fruition. Our domination is just beginning.)

"Our time is coming and you will lead me to a world of chaos. my master!"

"A world of Chaos?" Questions David as Maverick looks up at the sky

"This guy's a little out there isn't he? He's talking to the freaking ceiling." Brittani says

 **(Backstage, Hallway)**

Jason Styles is walking down the hall in his hoodie and jeans, when he stops. The camera pans over to reveal Detrick Cyrus standing in his way.

"What?" Jason asked

"There's something up with Azriel and Richard Montoya." Detrick said

"No shit. Of course there's something up with those two. How else would Azriel magically get a Anarchy Championship match despite doing nothing at the Anarchy Begins event." Jason said

"Yeah, but what is it? Are they in cahoots or is it blackmail." Detrick said

"I don't know. But I think that Montoya guy seems like he's hiding something." Jason predicts

"I get that feeling too. Last week me and him had a talk where he was trying to hype me up for my match. It seemed weird to me. His words sounded genuine, but not in a way of caring about me as a person. He seemed like he had something on the line in that match and wanted me to win to protect himself." Detrick said

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to figure it out. Even if Aaron Steel is in my way. This company isn't just an ordinary wrestling company...it's different. It's more than a wrestling company for some reason and I need to find out why." Jason said

"I'm behind you a hundred percent. We need to figure out what's happening around this place." Detrick said, before shaking his hand. The two go their separate ways. Jason Styles turns the corner and straight into the presence of Giselle.

"Where's that monster?" Jason asked as he looked around, thinking he's going to be sneak attacked.

"You don't have to fear a sneak attack Jason." Giselle said as she got closer to the man. Giselle twirls her fingers around the strings of Jason's hoodie.

"What's your angle, Giselle? I know that it's not coincidence that I see you, seconds after talking to Detrick." A suspicious Jason said, before Giselle put something in Jason's hand.

"You have to keep this no matter what." Giselle said as Jason looked at it, revealing that it's a locket.

"Why the hell would I keep this locket?" Jason said, before Giselle locks her arms around Jason Styles and to his surprise, presses her lips against his. Jason for a couple seconds, doesn't know how to react. But eventually he starts to get into it. He closes his eyes, in the moment with the alley (and possibly girlfriend) of the man he's trying to find out more about. Jason wraps his arms around her lower back as he leans in during the kiss. After a little while the kiss is broken and the two make eye contact. His dark green eyes stared deep into her seductive golden eyes. Their foreheads touching after the moment of passion. Each trying to catch their breath.

"You'll understand one day why you have to keep it." Giselle said

"Okay." He simply said, not taking his eyes off her. She walked away from him as Jason stood there wondering what we all were. What the hell just happened?

 **(Ad break)**

 **(Sit down Interview area; Earlier today)**

"Hello everyone, I am Lucille Valor. Tonight, I will be conducting my first ever sit down interview. My guest are Kyle Stevens, Wolfgang and Brutus Vicious. They are the Fight Club. How are you doing?" Lucille asked as she looked at the three men next to him.

"I'm doing well." Kyle replied

"No one gives a shit Kyle. I'm fucking pissed off. I wanted a match to burn off steam from that TLC Match and instead, Richard Montoya gave me an interview with you. I feel like I should smack you and then smack him." Brutus yelled, before Kyle put his hand up causing him to stop

"Sorry. He's a little angry over not winning the Anarchy Championship." Kyle explains

"You're damn right I am! I dominated those two midgets. I threw them around and I should be the one with the Anarchy Championship. Detrick is a joke. I wouldn't have lost in my first defense. I would've stood toe to toe with Azriel and I would have beat his ass." Brutus claims

"Speaking of Detrick, Kyle Stevens has a match against him next week. How would you feel if he beat Detrick Cyrus when you couldn't?" Asked Lucille

"You stupid little-" Brutus said standing up. Kyle quickly got in his way as Lucille makes her escape

"Calm down!" Kyle shouts. Brutus picks up his chair and throws it as Wolfgang watches, sitting down.

 **(Back in the arena)**

"This is your main event of the evening." Says Lucille

 **Frag Out**

"First, The Bully Aaron Steel."

"Last week Aaron Steel shot up to number one. But after the match he called out Azriel and got Jason Styles instead." David Said

"Then Jason left this jerk laying in the ring. Which spared us a show full of Aaron Steel cutting a promo. I'd also like to point out that Aaron Steel has that steel chain he used on Fredrick last week." Brittani said

 **A Heart made of Stone**

"And his opponent, Jason Styles."

"Here comes a man who is ranked at number two." David Said

"I'm expecting this match to be a brawl. Don't expect headlocks and lock ups when the bell rings." Brittani said

The bell rings and the two pounce at each other. Aaron takes Jason down with a double leg takedown. Aaron mounts Jason, but Jason pushes him off. The two get up and Jason throws a roundhouse kick towards Aaron's head. Aaron ducks and jabs Jason on the bridge of the nose. He follows with a hard right hook. Aaron then follows up with a clothesline. Aaron quickly starts stomping on the downed Jason Styles. Aaron picks Jason up, but Jason lays in a uppercut to the chin, to make him let go. Jason bounces off the ropes and connects with a running DDT. Jason then does a knee drop to the head of Aaron Steel. Aaron gets to his feet and gets a knife edge chop to the chest. Aaron backs up. Jason then hits a beautiful standing dropkick that sends Aaron into the ropes. Jason runs at him, but Aaron explodes out of the ropes with a clothesline! Jason ducks underneath and jumps over the top rope and onto the ring apron. Aaron turns around into a sprinboard Crossbody! But Aaron catches him and drops him with a bodyslam into a pin. He hooks both legs

1...Jason Kicks out!

Aaron lifts Jason up by his hair and clubs him in the gut not once, but twice. Aaron follows with a headbutt that takes Jason down to one knee. Aaron then punches him one more time to take him down to a seated position. Aaron then runs off the ropes and hits a running boot to the seated Jason. Aaron then bounces off the ropes, leaps in the air and connects with a big back senton! Aaron goes for the pin after taking the air out of Jason.

1….2...Shoulder up

Aaron sits up and looks at the ref. The ref tells him it was two and now Aaron begins to get irritated with Jason. Aaron stands up as Jason begins to get to his feet. Aaron drops an Axe Handle to the back of Jason's neck, taking him down. Aaron then lifts him up by the hair. Jason catches him with a jawbreaker! Aaron backs up and then Jason shoots up with an enziguri! Aaron Steel is wobbling on his feet. Jason bounces off the ropes with the entire crowd behind him and connects with a Slingblade! Jason hooks the leg

1...2...Kickout to the groans of the fans

Jason gets to his feet and furiously stomps on the chest of Aaron Steel. After eight or nine, Jason goes for a springboard moonsault and connects! He instantly hooks both legs.

1…..2….Kick out! The crowd boos and begins a "Let's Go Jason!" chant

Jason climbs up to the top turnbuckle, but Aaron Steel is on his feet. Jason is hit with a left hand to cause him to stop. Aaron Steel climbs up. Jason delivers a kick to his chest when he gets to the second turnbuckle. Aaron leans back a little but holds onto the top ropes for his life. Jason then jumps off with a diving footstomp on Aaron Steel, knocking him violently off the second turnbuckle.

"Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit"

Jason backs up into the turnbuckles, opposite of Aaron Steel who is laying on the ground after that big move. Jason stalks him from his corner, looking for an Outsiders Edge (Spear). Aaron begins to get up with his back turned to Jason. Aaron turns around and Jason charges at him. Aaron sidesteps and Jason goes shoulder first into the steel post! Aaron pulls Jason out of the turnbuckles and hits a German Suplex. But, he holds onto him and hits a second one! He then follows with a third German suplex, before letting go of his waist. Aaron sits up and looks at the crowd that's booing him. Aaron Steel drags their hero up by his hair and hooks him in a Suplex position. He signals for the Steel Slam (Jackhammer). But, when he picks Jason up, Jason slips out and catches Aaron with a Falling DDT! The crowd pops loudly for the counter. Aaron rolls over to the corner where his Steel chain is. Jason taunts the crowd and doesn't notice Aaron wrap his hand with the chain. Jason runs at him, but Aaron Steel lunges forward and punches him across the face with the chain. Aaron turns his back to Jason and the ref, so he can put the chain in his singlet, before the ref notices! Meanwhile, Jason instantly falls to the ring mat. Aaron lifts him up and connects with the Steel Slam (Jackhammer)! Aaron pins him

1….2….3

"Here is your winner Aaron Steel!" Announces Lucille as Aaron stands up and raises his hand as if nothing was wrong with the way he won

"Another cheap win by-" Was all David said, before seeing Giselle walk out from the alternate entrance

"What's she doing here?" Asked Brittani

Aaron notices her. His music stops as she gets in the ring and looks at Aaron. Giselle slaps Aaron Steel across the face. Aaron looks extremely pissed and pulls the chain out of his singlet. But, Jason turns him around and saves Giselle with a Broken Dreams! Jason then stands up and looks at Giselle. Then the lights go out...And when they come back on Azriel is in the ring, right in front of Jason. Jason is about to strike, but then two people in druid outfits and black masks covering their face grabs him by the arms from behind. Azriel kicks him right in the gut. The druid begin to throw a couple punches at Jason, before picking him up. They hand him over to Azriel. Azriel hits a Death's Embrace (Sister Abigail) on Jason Styles! Azriel then notices Aaron getting up. Azriel helps him up, before delivering a Wings of Death (Double Underhook piledriver). Unstoppable by Motionless in White begins to play as the two masked men get on their knees and Giselle stands next to Azriel who is on his feet.

"Aaron Steel and Jason Styles just got laid out by the Angel of Death." David said as we see Giselle looking down at Jason, unbeknownst to Azriel

"We are living in Azriel's world. How can anyone stop this monster?" Questions Brittani as the final shot of the night is Azriel raising his championship

 **(Roll credits)**

* * *

 _Lucky 7 (Men)_

 _Champion: Azriel_

 _1\. Aaron Steel- Picked up a win (with help from a chain) to keep his number 1 spot_

 _2\. Jason Styles- Keeps his spot. Lost his match, but we all knew that Aaron Steel was about to lose, had it not been for the chain_

 _3\. Detrick Cyrus- Stays at 3. But is at risk of falling lower, if he can't beat Kyle Steven next week_

 _4\. Maverick- He debuted and put on a good match. He also picked up the win. That's enough to move up two spots_

 _5\. Brutus Vicious- Maverick's win dropped him down 1 spot_

 _6\. Maaran Dugal- Decent performance against Maverick earned him this spot_

 _7\. Ryo Tanaka- Inactivity drops him down 2 spots. He'll more than likely be knocked out next week if nothing happens_

 **Knocked out:** Fredrick Silva

 _Lucky 7 (Women):_

 _1\. Erin Frost- Stays at this spot due to her winning last week, along with the spot of Tara Ryder from last week_

 _2\. Katarina Love- Stays the same for the same reasons as Erin, despite losing her quarter final. If Tara won, she would've dropped down._

 _3\. Diamondust- Moves up 1 by screwing over Tara Ryder_

 _4\. Alisha Johnson- Debuts in the Lucky Seven at this spot after pinning last weeks #3 Tara Ryder. Although she got help from Diamondust, she still advanced._

 _5\. Tara Ryder- Drops down 2 spots for losing to a unranked wrestler and getting distracted by Diamondust_

 _Maria- Down 1 due to the events of the show_

 _7\. Azariah Haze- Down 1 due to the events of the show. Will be knocked out next week if she doesn't advance_

 **Knocked out:** Brianna Gage

A/N: Looks like this is the chapter where Giselle gets more important than you all thought she would be. What does the locket she gave to Jason mean? Also, what the hell was up with that kiss? Jason/Giselle/Azriel love triangle maybe. Also Aaron Steel and Jason continue their feud. Jason's partnership with Detrick advances as Detrick doesn't get a rematch and realizes that something's wrong with Richard and Azriel. Also Alisha Johnson advanced with help from Diamondust. Tara vs Creepy Diamondust continues with that. Maverick picked up a win in his debut for his master. What does 'A world of chaos' mean? Matthew Jacobs was also introduced and...he hears voices. The fight club interview happened and Lucille didn't get killed. Good for her. But Brutus wasn't too pleased. Especially with Detrick Cyrus. Also thank you so much for the kind reviews. I'm so glad you're all interested in this as I'm having fun writing out this story and all the crazy storylines and stuff I have planned. Also I have everything booked up to Do or Die, so don't be mad if you don't debut until after that (Or after the third special event). READ & REVIEW PLS.

 **Havoc 3 preview:**

 **Aaron Steel calls out Azriel**

 **Double Debut match: Matthew Jacobs vs Daisuke Tanaka**

 **Sit down interview with Alisha Johnson**

 **Ladies Championship tournament, Quarter-finals: Azariah Haze vs Natasha Romanov**

 **Main Event: Detrick Cyrus vs Kyle Stevens**


	8. Havoc 3

We open tonight's episode in what seems to be the lair of Azriel. This is the place we first saw him. We see people dressed similar to the ones who helped Azriel attack Jason and Aaron last week. They were gathered around a table. Giselle was on her knees behind Azriel, who has his back turned to her.

"My lord. I didn't know that he took the locket from me." Giselle said, lying

"Do you know what will happen if that lockett was to fall into the hands of someone who knows what it actually means? It would ruin me and my plan to unleash the darkness among this pathetic world." Azriel said

"He stole it from me." Giselle said with her head down. Azriel turned around and put his hand around her throat and lifted her from the ground.

"I gave you that locket to protect with your life for 10 years. I am the one who saved your life when it was hopeless. I am your lord and savior. Yet, you repaid me by failing the simple task, I gave you. Now you must make things right and get punished for your failure." Azriel said as he tightens the grip. Giselle gasps for air as her feet dangle from the air. Then...we cut to the title card

 **ACW Season 1: Rise of Darkness**

 **Havoc episode 3: Vicious doesn't describe it**

 **May 18 2016**

"Welcome to Havoc! Tonight's main event will see Detrick Cyrus wrestle his first match after losing the Anarchy Championship against Kyle Stevens." David said

"Also the Ladies Championship tournament continues with The Bo$$ Azariah Haze vs La Reina Divas' Natasha Romanov." Brittani said

"The winner of that match will face Alisha Johnson, who recorded an interview with Lucille earlier tonight." David said

"Also Matthew Jacobs debuts against Daisuke Tanaka." Brittani said

"But right now, Aaron Steel is in the ring with a microphone. Let's see what this guy has to say." David said as we cut to Aaron in the ring.

"Last week, I fairly beat that punk ass Jason Styles in a match. Then, instead of getting to celebrate that gigantic piece of crap named Azriel attacked both of us. More importantly, he attacked me. Do you know why? Because he's scared of Aaron Steel. He couldn't face me one on one when I called him out two weeks ago, so he attacked me after my hard fought victory. He used that little tramp of his to distract me and attacked me when I was down. That was your mistake, because now I have another reason to kick your ass. Azriel, I'm calling you out right now!" Aaron demanded

 **A Heart Made of Stone**

There is a huge roar among the 1000 fans in ACW's warehouse as Jason Styles comes out and stands on top of the staircase.

"I didn't call you out. I called out Azriel and that's not your name." Aaron said

"I know, you idiot. I'm not Azriel. I'm someone who also wants to get his hands on Azriel and whoever the hell follows him. But I also want to get my hands on you after you screwed me out of a win last week and the number spot on the Lucky Seven." Jason said

"What are you talking about? I beat you fairly and you're just being a sore loser about it." Aaron said

"You're joking right? Everyone saw you hit me with that steel chain. You should've been disqualified. But, you weren't and I can't change that. But I can come down there, find a chain and see how you like getting punched in the face with one." Jason Said, before starting to walk down the steps, only to stop midway when-

"You will do no such thing ." Came the voice of Richard Montoya as we walked out of the door of his office. "At least, not for tonight. You see, I see potential in a rematch between you two. But let's amp it up a little bit. The match will take place next week, so I have time to promote it. Also, the winner of the match will lockdown the #1 contender spot in the Lucky Seven until our second IPPV, Do or Die where they will the man that attacked them last week, Azriel."

The crowd cheers

"Which by the way….won't take place in the ACW Warehouse in Los Angeles, but in the Metro Radio Arena in Newcastle, England!"

The crowd boos, but eventually comes back to cheering of ACW's growth.

"Great. I'll kick this punks ass next week and then I'm taking the Anarchy Championship in my backyard!" Aaron declares

"Not so fast. I'm not done. I saw what you did last week, so I have decided to add a stipulation to this match. But, It is not I who decides it. It is up the ACW faithfuls!"

The crowd chants "Yes! Yes! Yes"

"They can pick between three match types. The first option is that we hang you Chain on a pole and the person who gets it can use it in a Chain on a Pole match."

Jason nods as the crowd gives a small pop

"The second option is that you two fight anywhere in this arena as long as you can score a pinfall in a Falls Count Anywhere match."

There's a much bigger pop for that option

"Or lastly they can pick a no disqualifications, no count out match where the only way to win is to pin your opponent. But there's a twist, you can only pin them...if they are bleeding!It is called a Sadistic Madness match. Their fate lies in your hands, my faithfuls." Announces Richard, before going back into his office

"We have a very important main event next week." David said

"No shit sherlock. But this week is also a big week and continues up next with a double debut." Brittani said

 **(Ad break)**

"The following contest is a double debut match." Announces Lucille

 **You said we'd never get this far**

"First, The Daredevil, Matthew Jacobs!" Announces Lucille

"Matthew Jacobs is a young high flyer from Miami." David said

"How vanilla." Quips Brittany, not knowing his true nature

 **Asiaattacker**

"Now his opponent, Daisuke Tanaka!" Announces Lucille

"I expect this match to be very fast paced." David claims

"I expect you to continue being a vanilla commentator." Brittani said

"One day, someone is going to smack you across the face." David said

"Who would want to smack this pretty face?" Brittani arrogantly said as some of the audience behind them raised their hands instantly.

The bell rings and we get a respectful handshake between the two. The two then get in a elbow and collar tie up. Matthew sweeps his legs sending him to the floor. Matthew then lets go and backs up. Daisuke kips up to his feet only for Matthew to attempt a enziguri. Daisuke ducks underneath the kick, but Matthew is able to land on his feet and hit a reverse heel kick to take him down. Matthew then runs off the ropes, as Daisuke gets to his feet. Daisuke catches an incoming Matthew Jacobs with a spinning heel kick. Daisuke follows up by running towards the ropes and hitting a springboard moonsault off the second rope. Daisuke hooks the leg

1….2...Easy kick out by Matthew

Daisuke doesn't sweat it as he gets up. Daisuke helps Matthew up, before hitting him with a knife edge chop. Matthew retorts with his own Knife edge chop. Matthew then delivers a right hand to the face. Daisuke then gives Matthew his own right hand. The crowd really isn't picking sides as they just say "oh" with every shot. Daisuke starts to fire off with a some more right hands, picking up the speed. After ten of them, Matthew falls down backwards and through the middle ropes onto the outside. Daisuke then climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Daisuke then shows amazing acrobatics, by doing a rope walk and hitting a rope walk moonsault off the top rope on Matthew Jacobs near the crowd. Daisuke gets up and bows to the wild crowd, who are now on their feet for the match.

"A-C-W! A-C-W! A-C-W!"

Daisuke rolls Matthew into the ring when the ref reach the three count. Daisuke then get in the ring and tunes of the band by stomping his foot into the ring mat, signalling for his finisher, The Sweet Chin Music. Matthew gets to his feet and turns around a Daisuke lunges in for it. Matthew ducks underneath and drops to the ring mat on his hands and knees. Daisuke turns around into a mule kick, right into the jaw. Daisuke hits the ropes and woozily walks back to get goozeled by Matthew's hand. He goes for one of his finishers, The Chaos Slam (Chokeslam). He lifts him up, but Daisuke counters on the way down with a DDT! Daisuke rolls away to a corner and tunes up the band again. This time, he connects with a Sweet Chin Music on Matthew Jacobs! He hooks the leg

1….2…..3!

"Here is your winner, Daisuke Tanaka!" Announces Lucille as the crowd respectfully clap for him.

"What a fast paced match. Daisuke Tanaka scored the win and possibly a spot in the Lucky Seven." David said as Matthew is helped up by Daisuke and gets his hand raised by him.

"Oh great...sportsmanship" Brittani said, before Matthew Jacobs kicks Daisuke between the legs to her shock and enjoyment. Matthew Jacobs then lifts him up and connects with the Chaos slam (Chokeslam). The faithfuls in the warehouse boo him as he climbs up to the top turnbuckle, signaling for the Flight of Icarus (Swonton Bomb). But, before he could jump, Maaran Dugal slides in the ring and stands in front of the body of Daisuke! The crowd pops decently for the face like actions of Maaran. Matthew climbs down the top turnbuckle and walks away from the ring and through the alternative entrance.

"What the hell was that cheap attack for?" David said as Maaran helps Daisuke to his feet. Daisuke his holding his crotch.

"He was pissed that he lost, duh." Brittani said, not knowing the truth. "A better question is what the hell does this loser think he is by interrupting the beatdown and fun."

"I think Maaran has Daisuke's back and by the looks of it, these two seemed to have formed an alliance." David said as we see Maaran raise the other hand of the winner.

 **(Ad Break)**

We return to see Lucille sitting in a directors chair, in the middle of the ring with the lights dimmed. We see that Alisha Johnson is right next to her as 'Earlier tonight' appears on the bottom of the screen.

"Welcome everyone to my interview show. This weeks guest, thankfully won't try to assault me." Lucille said, referring to last week with the Fight Club

"We'll see." Alisha joked. Lucille let out a small giggle, before stopping and getting down to business.

"Okay, so when we look at the current field of women in the Ladies Championship tournament, everyone has their picks. However, hardly anyone gave you a chance over the likes of Erin Frost, Tara Ryder and Katarina Love. Do you feel like an underdog?" Lucille said

"I guess people like to talk and it's cool if they do. But, if we look at the three chicks you mentioned, two of them are out. I don't think there's a underdog or a favorite. I think it's whoever deserves it will win this tournament and the Ladies Championship." Alisha replied

"You mentioned deserving it. I like you Alisha, but Tara Ryder was distracted last week when you got the win over her. Some people think that you didn't deserve to advance." Lucille countered

"But I did." Alisha said

"Do you think you actually have a shot against the Boss Azriah Haze or Le Reina Divas, Brianna Gage?" Asked Lucille

"Everyone has a shot, so yes, I do. I also think I'm going to win this Ladies Championship. Why are you being like this all of a sudden? Loosen up girl." Alisha said, not liking the mood

"I'm doing my job. I need to get something out of you and in my view, you're someone who doesn't seem confident going into the Semi-Finals of this tournament. You keep trying to keep this interview light as if it was some lighthearted conversation. It isn't Alisha. It's me as an interviewer asking you as a wrestler about your feelings on this tournament." Lucille said, letting Alisha have it

"You know, I think this interview should end. Thanks for having me." Alisha said, before getting up and leaving the ring.

"Well, I guess that ends tonight's interview." Lucille said, before Erin walked into the ring and sat in Alisha's seat. "Um..Erin, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I heard that there was an interview with Alisha Johnson. Where is she? It's very unprofessional to be late." Erin said as she turned her head left and right to look for her

"I just did an interview with her….why would you interview someone?" Asked Lucille

"Because I'm an interviewer. Look at my credentials." Erin said, before handing her a piece of paper

"Erin this just says official interviewer in red crayon." Lucille said as she looks at it

"Don't forget the official stamp and official signature." Erin said, pointing at them.

"You mean that smiley face stamp and the signature signed by Frost the eighty-fifth and a half?" Lucille asked as she couldn't believe Erin Frost right now.

"Yup." Erin said, proudly nodding. Lucille gave up, handed Erin her 'credentials' back and left the ring. Erin was left alone

"I think this interview went well." Erin proudly states. before we cut away

 **(Back in the warehouse)**

"What an idiot." Brittani said, commenting on Erin

"That idiot beat your girl to advance." David brought up. "Speaking of which, we will determine the next women to advance in the Ladies Championship tournament, right now!"

"The following contest is a Ladies Championship Quarter-Finals match!" Announces Lucille

 **SEEK ME!**

"First, representing La Reina Divas, Natasha Romanov."

"The winner of this match will face Alisha Johnson in 2 weeks." David mentions

"Next week, her stablemate, Brianna Gage has a match. This could set up a teammate vs teammate match." Brittani brings up

 **Everyday is a Payday**

"Her opponent, The Bo$$ of Anarchy, Azariah Haze!"

"Here comes very impressive young woman with a lot of swagger." David said

"Why do they cheer her, but boo me for my swagger?" Brittani questions

"Maybe because she isn't an annoying little- I should watch my language." David said, stopping himself

"Rude." Brittani said

The bell rings as Azariah jumps out of the ring to the surprise of the tall Russian women. Azariah sits in the bleachers next to the cheering fans telling Natasha "You come out here and fight me." Natasha accepts the challenge, but the second she gets one foot on the ring apron, Azariah runs at her and delivers a chop block. Natasha falls back first on the ring apron. Azariah delivers some punches to the face. Azarian then kicks her in the head with the bottom of her boot, causing her to roll into the ring. Azariah enters the ring as the ref reaches a five count. Azariah picks Natasha up, but Natasha catches her with an elbow to the gut. Azariah lets go and Natasha grabs her by the arm and pulls her in for a short arm clothesline. Natasha goes for the pin.

1….Kick out

Natasha drags Azariah up by her arm and backs her up into the turnbuckles. Natasha then Irish whips Azariah Haze into the opposite turnbuckles. Azariah hits her chest hard and turns around to Natasha running at her. Azariah leaps over her head. Natasha stops herself from hitting the turnbuckle and turns around. Azariah turns around to a hard slap across the face. Azariah holds her cheek, before getting a headbutt. Azariah looks up at her as if she screwed up by slapping the boss. Azariah tries to slap her back, but Natasha catches her by the hand and throws her into the corner. Natasha quickly knees her in the gut. She does it a second and Azariah slumps to the bottom turnbuckle. Natasha walks over to the other side of the ring as the crowd chants "Azariah". Natasha then charges and connects with a Hip Attack! Azariah falls to the side and Natasha lays over her.

1….2….Foot on the ropes!

The crowd is happy, but Natasha isn't. Natasha drags Azariah away from the ropes by her right arm and leg. Natasha lifts her up and puts her foot on her jaw going for Eat Defeat. But Azariah pushes her foot down and catches her in the Dragon sleeper! Natasha spends less than ten seconds in the hold, before she twists her body over and punches Azariah in the abdomen. Natasha then pushes her into the ropes, but Azariah comes back and connects with a wheelbarrow bulldog! Azariah rolls her over and hooks the leg.

1….2….Kick out

Azariah nods as she's told two. Azariah gets up as Natasha begins to get to her feet. Azariah hits the facebreaker knee smash! Natasha shoots up wobbling on her feet. Azariah hits the ropes and comes back with a Front flip clothesline. Azariah then stands up and signals for the Bedazzled (Sit out facebuster). Natasha gets up and Azariah goes for it, but Natasha pushes her off in mid air. Azariah lands on her feet and catches her with a roundhouse kick, before connecting the Bedazzled! Azariah goes for the pin!

1….2….3

"Here is your winner and advancing to the Semi-Finals, Azariah Haze."

"The Bo$$ advances and has earned the right to face Alisha Johnson." Said David

"Alisha is such an underdog going into that match. The Bo$$ may have punched her ticket into the finals." Brittani says

"Don't count Alisha out yet. The underdog might have her day in two weeks." David says

 **(Ad Break)**

 **(Bathroom)**

We return as Tara Ryder is seen washing her hands in the sink, under the hot water. She looks up into the mirror to see her reflection and sees the bathroom stall behind her. Suddenly the stalls door slowly opens to reveal Diamondust standing on the toilet. Diamondust jumps down as Tara Ryder turns around with her fists up, ready to fight.

"Why are you hostile?" Diamondust said as she approaches her.

"You cost me my Quarter-Final match and have been stalking me for weeks." Tara said, upset by her presence

"No, I wasn't the reason you lost." Diamondust said as she was no face to face with the celtic princess.

"Then what was the reason?" Asked Tara, who looked ready to smash her across the face

"You didn't wear the thong I gave you. The one you wore was green with a clover on the front." Diamondust said as she put the tip of her finger on the waistband of the red and green shorts of Tara Ryder and slowly moved it back and forth. Tara smacks her finger off.

"How the hell do you know what I've been wearing under my clothes, you freak!" She shouted

"I enjoy watching my lovely undress as I watch." Diamondust said, turning her and fantasizing. She slowly moves her hand down breast and abdomen and right into her female parts. She pressed her fingers against it and let out a moan as she spoke. "So beautiful...It's just like poetry in motion."

Tara has had enough and swung at Diamondust, but Diamondust ducks and Tara slips on the water on the floor and falls to one knee.

"There's no need to be feisty my loveley. Allow me to return the fantasy that I've had, by letting you create your own with a work of art." Diamondust said, before pulling out a picture of Diamondust in a bathtub with legs spread. Unfortunately for the viewing audience, the tub is full of thick sky blue paint that covers her entire body minus her spread legs. She then throws it down next to Tara's feet

"I'm going to hurt you." Tara said as she picks it up and rips it, before jumping up and ready to throw a fist. But she stops once she notices that Diamondust is gone.

 **(Back in the warehouse)**

"The following is your main event and it is a singles match."

 **Kingston Kingston Kingston**

"First, from Las Cruces, Detrick Cyrus!"

"Here comes the guy who lost his first title defense and won't be getting a rematch until after Do or Die. Why? Because decided that he didn't deserve it and booked Jason Styles vs Aaron Steel in a match that the fans will vote for instead." Brittani said

"Detrick deserves a rematch. He was told to defend his Championship, three days after winning it only hours before the show started. However, our former Anarchy Champion has to work his way up." David said

 **On a Cold Winter morning**

"Now his opponent, accompanied by Fight Club, Kyle Stevens."

"He has to go through this man to start. Kyle Steven's is a member of Fight Club and his stablemate, Brutus looks pissed." David notes

"Why wouldn't he be? He sees the man who beat him in a TLC Match and doesn't get to put his hands on him." Brittani said

The bell rings as both circle each other. Kyle looks to be in no rush as he evades a kick to the leg and continues to circle the ring against Detrick Cyrus. Kyle throws his own kick at the feet of Detrick, but Detrick jumps over them, lands on his feet and connects with a jumping toe kick. Detrick then backs him up to the ropes and Irish whips him, before springboard off the middle ropes. Kyle comes back and Detrick catches him with a Springboard DDT! Detrick stands up and claps as the crowd claps along. He goes for the 915' (Trouble in Paradise.), but Kyle Stevens ducks underneath and hits him with a standing dropkick, the second he lands. Kyle Steven follows with a standing shooting star press, before hooking the leg of Detrick.

1….Kick out

Kyle picks Detrick up and throws him over the top rope and onto the ring apron. Detrick lands on his feet and uses a rope assisted kick to knock Kyle back. However, Brutus Vicious pulls Detrick Cyrus down by the leg and turns him around to Belly to Belly suplex him onto the padded floor! The ref calls for the bell

"Here is your winner via Disqualification, Detrick Cyrus."

"The match was just getting started!" David said outraged as Brutus mounts Detrick

"Newflash, Brutus doesn't care." Brittani said

Brutus throws down hard left and right hands as Detrick Cyrus tries to cover up. He is unsuccessful as Brutus is completely hitting him. The ref tries to pull him off and Brutus gets up and starts to walk toward the ref. The ref flees as Wolfgang picks Detrick up and hits a couple elbow strikes, before throwing him toward Brutus. Brutus catches him with an Overhead Belly to Belly suplex. Kyle Steven exits the ring and says something to Brutus, stopping him. Then Kyle Steven's lifts the apron up and pulls out a steel chair. An unaware Detrick gets up with his back turned to them. Kyle Steven's smashes the chair across the back of Detrick. Detrick flinches as he walks away, trying to get rid of the pain. Kyle follows with Brutus behind. Meanwhile, Wolfgang runs from the other side and hits a running lariat on Detrick. Detrick falls to the ground and Kyle jabs the chair against Detrick Cyrus' throat. Detrick Cyrus rolls around, holding his throat with his hands. He is gasping for air, before Kyle Steven's hits him over the body with a chair. The crowd chants "Fire Fight Club!" It isn't going to happen though as Kyle drops the chair. Brutus stomps on Detrick's body as Kyle Stevens and Wolfgang pull a table out from under the ring. But then the crowd are shocked to find out it was actually a glass table when they set it up! Brutus pulls Detrick up by the throat as Kyle and Wolfgang lean the table against the ring apron and middle ropes. Brutus pushes Detrick back down, near the table. Brutus backs up, begging our hurt hero to get up. Detrick slowly gets up using the glass table as leverage. Suddenly, Brutus spear Detrick through the glass table!

"Holy Shit! A-C-W! Holy Shit! A-C-W!" The crowd loudly chants as Detrick is falls in a heap, forward onto shattered glass. Pieces of glass have cut his skin and are lodged in back and arms.

"Someone get a medic!" Shouts David "This is freaking disgusting. The Fight Club should be ashamed of this stunt."

"But, they're not. Detrick just got a vicious beatdown that ends with him being put through a glass table." Brittani said as Fight club stands over Detrick.

"Vicious doesn't describe it!" David said. "We're out of time. Tune in next week!"

 **(Rolls Credits)**

* * *

 _Lucky 7 (Men):_

 _Champion: Azriel_

 _1\. Aaron Steel- Holds on to the number one slot as he gears up for a number one contenders match next week_

 _2\. Jason Styles- Stays the same for the same reason_

 _3\. Brutus Vicious- Goes up two for the brutal attack on Detrick_

 _4\. Detrick Cyrus- Down 1 due to Brutus' attack and that it's likely that he's hurt for a little bit. He did win a match via DQ though_

 _5\. Maverick- Drops 1 for doing nothing and Brutus moving up_

 _6\. Daisuke Tanaka- Picked up a win over Matthew Jacobs to earn this spot_

 _7\. Maaran Dugal- He's down one, but saving Daisuke also saved him from Elimination_

 **Knocked Out: Ryo Tanaka**

 _Lucky 7 (Women)_

 _1\. Erin Frost- Stays the same just for being her and having Interviewing credentials if nothing else. Also our number 2's win was against an unranked person_

 _2\. Azariah Haze- Moves up 5 spots. Established herself as the favorite to win the tournament_

 _3\. Diamondust- Stays the same for continuing her games with Tara_

 _4\. Alisha Johnson- Stays the same for scoring an interview...even if she didn't come off well and was called the underdog and a fluke._

 _5\. Katarina Love- It seems that Royalty's leader is down 3 spots after her loss in the tournament earlier catching up to her finally._

 _Ryder- Down 1 due to Azariah's win and Diamondust creeping her out_

 _7\. Nevah maria- Down 1 for the same reason. She needs to win her match next week to stay on_

A/N: Lots of stuff happened. Azriel is going to make Giselle pay for losing the Locket. Well...we know she's lying because she gave Jason the locket, but Azriel doesn't. Speaking of Jason, Jason and Aaron will face off in a #1 contenders match next week and you get to vote (THE POLL IS UP RIGHT NOW! VOTE!). Daisuke wins over Matthew in a respectful match that saw Matthew turn when it ended. What's up with him? Also we saw the birth of Eurasia Invasion at the end of that segment. Alisha's interview doesn't turn out the way she wants as Lucille doesn't hold back. Then Erin Frost showed up and...well she was Erin. Gotta love her (Unless you're Katarina Love). The Bo$$ Azariah Haze advances to face Alisha Johnson in the semi-finals. Diamondust creeps Tara out in the bathroom and gives her picture. The Detrick vs Kyle ends with Brutus and Fight Club putting our Masked Hero through a table. Detrick's out...but he's not out forever.

 **Havoc 4 preview:**

 **Tag Team Match: Eurasia Invasion (Daisuke Tanaka & Maaran Dugal) vs A debuting Drew Alexander & Ryo Tanaka**

 **Ladies Championship Tournament, Quarter final: Brianna Gage vs Nevah Maria**

 **#1 Contender's match for the Anarchy Championship, Fans vote on the Stipulation (Falls Count Anywhere, Chain on a Pole, Sadistic Madness.): Aaron Steel vs Jason Styles**

 **Do Or Die Confirmed matches (Live from Newcastle, England)**

 **Anarchy Championship: Azriel © vs Jason Styles or Aaron Steel**

 **Ladies Championship, Finals: Erin Frost/Nevah Maria/Brianna Gage vs Alisha Johnson/Azariah Haze**

Review please and vote on the poll


	9. Havoc 4

We open tonight's show at Azriel's hideout. We see his cult of masked minions (Dark Angels) hammering away on what looks to be a wooden casket. Giselle is nowhere in sight after we last saw her in the beginning of last weeks episode. Azriel is joined by Richard Montoya, our owner and leader. Azriel walks into a dark room with Richard following.

"Why did you bring me here?" Richard asked as Azriel stood above an old enlarged picture of a Black and Purple moon that is plastered across the wall.

"Remember that day. That fateful day where both our lives changed forever. The day that you went into hiding for the dirty deeds you committed. Do you remember it?" Azriel asked as he looked up at the giant picture

"It haunts me everyday." Richard said as he looked down. "I regret doing what I did."

"I know you do. That's why you want to repay the great debt that you owe me." Azriel said

"Yes." Richard said nodding his head

"Do you remember this moon." Azriel said, before Richard looked up at the picture. He studied it for a few seconds, before realizing what it was.

"No! Azriel, you can't use it." Richard said

"On October 2nd, 2016, it would've been ten years to the day. Ten years since we last saw the Moon of the Kuro Dragon. Do you know what happens when it the Moon of The Kuro Dragon rises?" Azriel asks

"It was a myth Azriel. We tried it before and it didn't work." Richard said

"Are you sure it didn't?" Azriel asked as he turned head toward him

"What? It worked. No- it couldn't have." Richard said in denial

"It did, but you didn't know. Only I did. I kept my promise and you turned on me." Azriel said as he put his hand around his throat and leaned closer to his ear. "Now I will use the moon again."

"For what?" Richard said as he gasped for air

"For the world to be what it should've been all along." Azriel said, before letting go and turning back to the moon. "Unfortunately, a superstar of yours happens to have what I need."

"What? Someone has the Silver locket of Kuro!" Richard said panicking and dropping a bombshell on the locket's importance at once

"My servant Giselle failed me by not protecting the locket. The man named Jason Styles stole it from her." Azriel said. "That locket is dangerous in the wrong hands."

"It was already in the wrong hands." Richard said

"Watch your tongue or you'll end up in the casket that my Dark Angels are building." Azriel threatens. "We need to take it from him. Then we need to find the Bronze locket"

"I have an idea." Richard said, before cutting to the title card

 **ACW Season 1: Rise of Darkness**

 **ACW Havoc Episode 4: The**

 **May 25 2016**

"Welcome everyone to another episode of Havoc from the ACW Warehouse. We are sold out again with 1000 faithfuls in attendance for a huge main event." David said

"Aaron Steel will face off against Jason Styles to determine the number one contender for Azriel's Anarchy Championship at Do or Die in 4 weeks. The fans have voted and it will be a Sadistic madness match" Brittani says

"Also, Nevah Maria will take on Brianna Gage in the last match of the quarter finals in the Ladies Championship tournament." David said

"One of those two could win their semi-final against Erin Frost and go to England at Do or Die to win the Ladies Championship. Especially since Katarina Love is out." Brittani says

"In a few moments we will witness a tag team match, but I have something to tell you viewers. Last week, Brutus Vicious and Fight Club put Detrick through a glass table. Detrick has been told to stay home and rest following minor injuries suffered in his lower back. However, we can confirm that Richard Montoya has signed a Brutus Vicious vs Detrick Cyrus match at Do or Die, live from Newcastle, England. Our first match for Do or Die has been confirmed and the second one will be revealed later tonight." David said

 **Asiaattacker**

"This is a tag team match. First the team of Maaran Dugal and Daisuke Tanaka, The Asian Invasion." Announces Lucille

"Last week these two formed a team after Maaran saved Daisuke from a post match attack." David said

"They look impressive and maybe they'll be good. However, they have no experience together." Brittani said

 **I'm feeling like a man of the hour**

"Now their opponents, Drew Alexander and Ryo Tanaka."

"This is a makeshift team formed by Richard Montoya." Said Brittani

"Drew Alexander is making his debut, meanwhile Ryo Tanaka is the man who lost to Jason Styles at Anarchy Begins, four weeks ago." David mentions

The bell rings as Drew Alexander starts the match off with Daisuke. Daisuke kicks Drew in the gut, but Drew retaliates with with a uppercut to the chin. Daisuke goes down. Drew picks Daisuke up by the hair and Irish Whips him toward the turnbuckle. Daisuke is able to leap up onto the top turnbuckle and spring back with a diving back elbow. Daisuke gets to his feet, before Drew and hits a swift kick to the gut, before dropping him with a DDT. Daisuke picks Drew up and Irish whips him into his teams corner. Daisuke leaps toward Drew, but Drew lifts both feet up and Daisuke lands face first into them. Daisuke backs up and Drew explodes out of the corner with a lariat. Drew then tags in Ryo Tanaka. Ryo leaps over the ropes and into the ring. He runs off the ropes as Daisuke begins to get up. Daisuke catches him with a spinning heel kick!

Drew shakes his head at his partner, unimpressed. Daisuke walks over and tags in Maaran. Ryo gets to his feet only to get taken down by a clothesline. Ryo gets up again and this time is given an elbow strike to the head. Ryo backs up as Maaran runs off the ropes and comes back with a big boot. Ryo ducks underneath it. Maaran runs off the opposite ropes and comes back into a knee strike that stops all his momentum. A proud Ryo takes the time to taunt the crowd, but soon falls victim to a Biel Throw outta nowhere when he turns back to Maaran. Maaran picks him up by the hair and puts him in a front facelock and drags him to his teams corner. Daisuke tags himself in and the two execute a double suplex. Daisuke follows with a springboard rotating leg drop. He then hooks Ryo Tanaka's leg.

1…..2….Kick out

Daisuke picks Ryo up and Irish whips him into the ropes. Ryo stops himself by holding onto the ropes. Daisuke runs at him, but Ryo leaps over his head. Daisuke leaps up to the middle rope as Ryo turns around and connects with a springboard Hurricanrana! Ryo gets to his feet as Daisuke climbs to the top turnbuckle. Drew Alexander runs from and pushes Daisuke down from the ring apron. Daisuke crashes in front of Ryo. Ryo smiles as Drew is yelled at by the ref while walking back to his corner. Daisuke lifts Ryo up onto his shoulders, calling for the Dragon Fang (Death Valley Driver). But Daisuke starts squirming around and eventually slips in front of him and connects with a Superkick. Ryo falls like a sack of potatoes as Drew looks pissed from the corner. Daisuke tags in Maaran who gets in the ring and lifts up Ryo in a Tombstone position. Daisuke springboards from the ring apron and the Meltzer Driver connects! Maaran pins Ryo as Drew just stands in the corner doing nothing.

1….2...3!

"Here are your winners Maaran Dugal and Daisuke Tanaka, The Asian Invasion!" Says Lucille as Maaran and Daisuke get their hands raised

"A hot opener to tonight's show, but Drew Alexander didn't even try to break up that pinfall." David said as we see Drew slides in the ring with a steel chair, now in his hands.

"Something's about to go down." Brittani said as The Asian Invasion turn around and see Drew. The two get ready to fight as Ryo gets up. Then Drew hits Ryo on the back with a Steel Chair! The crowd gasps at the sound of the shot. Ryo falls to both knees, before Drew swings at his back again. Ryo slumps down as Drew Alexander throws the chair and leaves the ring.

"Drew just attacked his partner! There's no excuse for that!" David said

"Yeah there is. Ryo lost the match for them. Drew Alexander has a name on his hitlist now and Ryo Tanaka's pretty….and I mean really pretty face is the owner of that spot." Brittani said

 **(Richard's Office)**

Richard is looking looking at a trophy case. He is holding an old Teddy Bear. He observes it, before hearing the door open. In walks a 5'2 woman with a carmel complexion in some dark blue jeans and a plain red crop top. He puts the bear back in the case, right next to a picture of him and what looks to be his family. He turns around as the woman with long raven hair and green eyes stops in front of his desk.

"I don't recall asking for you to come in here. Who are you?" He asked as he sat down in his chair.

"My name is Trinty." She spoke. "I'm here on behalf of my two clients, Jade and Violet Jackson. They are not happy that you haven't booked them."

"They're not happy? Fine, I'll make them happy. I don't need them also threatening me. Next week, one of your clients will face Katarina Love of Royalty. If they win, then they're guaranteed a spot on the Lucky Seven, which is a good start. If they lose, then they can't complain and neither can you." Richard said

"You have a deal." Trinity said, before shaking Richards hand

 **(Ad Break)**

 **(In some Dark Area)**

Maverick seems be to kneeling, before someone. There is nothing in this room, but pure dark. We see nothing the tip of his boot. He seems to be sitting

"My master." Maverick spoke "I beat Maaran Dugal like you asked. Will you fulfill the promise."

No response

"Master. Do you want me to claim another?"

No response. Maverick looks up and sees that no one is sitting in the chair anymore. He nods.

"So be it. Maestro, no te fallará. Voy a reclamar otra alma en su nombre." Maverick speaks (Subtitles: Master I will not fail you. I will claim another soul in your name)

 **(Back in the warehouse)**

"The following contest is set for one fall and it is a Ladies Championship Tournament, first round match." Says Lucille

 **Take me down to Paradise City**

"First, representing La Reina Divas, Brianna Gage."

"One of two stables will be knocked out of the tournament tonight." David Notes

"Last week, Natasha lost to the Boss Azariah Haze. Is the same going to happen tonight?" Brittani questions

 **Yayo Yayo**

"Now her opponent, representing Royalty, Nevah Maria."

"I wonder how Katarina would feel if Nevah won the Ladies Championship in this tournament while she was knocked out in the first round." David said

"Don't try and tear Royalty apart David. Nevah Maria knows that her place is below Katarina no matter what spot she's in or what Championship she has." Brittani said

The bell rings. Brianna locks up with Nevah Maria. Brianna puts her in a side headlock. Nevah pushes her toward the ropes, but gets a shoulder block when Brianna returns. Brianna then notices Shamera of Royalty coming down the stairs. Brianna turns her attention back to Nevah Maria and get Enziguri. Brianna stays up, so Nevah Maria runs off the ropes and then connects with a front dropkick to take her down. Shamera is at ringside at this point. Brianna uses the ropes to get up. Nevah gets close to her, but ref get's in her way. With the ref distracted, Shamera punches Brianna across the face to boos. Nevah quickly capitalizes on this by hitting a low dropkick to the side of the head. This sends Brianna rolling out of the ring, in front of Shamera.

Shamera stands over her as the ref is being distracted by Nevah. However, Nikki Brackett comes out from the alternate entrance and drops Sharmera with a flying clothesline. Nevah quickly gets past the ref and hits a suicide dive onto Nikki to save her friend. Nevah stands up and poses for the crowd, who give a mixed reaction. She helps Shamera up, before turning around to see Brianna swing at her. Nevah ducks and Brianna punches Shamera. The ref is at a four count at this point. Brianna turns around to see Nevah jump up and go for a hurricanrana. However, Brianna Gage wraps her arms around Nevah's legs and stops her. Brianna first swings Nevah right into Shamera who was getting up. Shamera falls down and Nikki starts to stomp on her. Brianna then Ally Oops Nevah face first into the ring apron. The ref is at a 6 count as Brianna rolls her in and hooks the leg.

1...2...Nevah gets her foot on the ropes.

Brianna looks disappointed for a second, but then she climbs up to the top turnbuckle. She taunts for the Brie Gage Special (Diving Tornado DDT). However….

"Oh Brie…." Came the voice of Katarina Love from the top of the staircase.

Brianna turns her head toward her as Katarina walks down with a mic. Brianna yells at her to leave.

"Honey, no one can hear you and honestly we're glad that we can't." Katarina said as Nikki came over.

"Oh look who it is….actually who are you?"

Then Katarina got decked across the face to a big applause. Meanwhile, Brianna is pushed off the top turnbuckle right onto her partner. The ref has his back turned for one second to back Nevah away as Brianna begins to get up. Shamera sees the opportunity and hits a Touch Up (Bicycle kick)! The ref begins to count as Shamera acts like nothing happened and helps a smiling Katarina to her feet. The ref is at three and Brianna is still laid out. At five, Nikki Brackett gets to her feet only to get a Superkick from Katarina. The ref is at Seven as Brianna begins to gain consciousness and begins crawling to the ring. At eight, the other two members of Royalty stand in her way as she crawls. At nine they continue to block her back. Then comes ten and the crowds boo!

"Here is your winner via Count out and advancing to the Semi-Finals, Nevah Maria!"

"This is pure bullshit." David protested

"She won! Royalty is still in this!" Brittani said ignoring everything that happened

"Are you kidding me? I hope Erin Frost eliminates the last Royalty Member in two weeks." David said

"I doubt it." Brittani said

 **(Hospital room; 12 hours following Havoc 3)**

A hooded Lady opens a door. A nurse in the room, in front of the bed. On the bed laid a man in a mask. This was Detrick Cyrus. The nurse stopped the hooded lady, whose face we couldn't see due to the shot being from the back of the head.

"You can't be in here. Mr. Cyrus said 'no visitors'." The nurse said

"I'll only be here for a second." The hooded woman said, before pulling out a bronze locket from her pocket and putting it around the neck of Detrick.

"What is the locket for?" The nurse asked as the hooded lady started to walk toward the door.

"The end of our world." The lady spoke in a familiar voice.

 **(Ad Break)**

"The following is your main event and the winner will be locked in as the Number 1 contender in the Lucky Seven ratings until Do or Die in the Newcastle, England. Also it will be contested under Sadistic Madness rules. This means that you can only pin your opponent after he bleeds! There will be no disqualifications or count outs! " Announced Lucille as we see shots of various weapons all over the warehouse

 **Frag Out**

"First, The Bully, Aaron Steel."

"Aaron Steel has been trying to get his hands on Azriel and his title for weeks. If he wins tonight then he'll be able to do that at Do or Die." Said David

"He would have the homefield advantage since it's in Newcastle." Brittani said

 **A Heart Made of Stone**

"Now his opponent, Jason Styles!"

"Jason Styles was cheated last time these two met. Now there are no rules and this is going to be violent." David says

"I hope they beat the hell out of each other. This is going to be amazing." Brittani says

The bell rings as Aaron Steel pulls out a chain from his singlet. He spins it around as Jason smirks. Jason then pulls out his own steel chain from his jean pocket. Aaron swings the chain toward Jason, but Jason uses his chain to block it. Jason's chain is caught in Aaron's. Jason then pulls him in and headbutt's Aaron on the head. Aaron and Jason both let go of their chains. Jason then bounces off the ropes and does a lou thez press to take Aaron down and starts to punch him in the face multiple times. Jason stands up and screams "I'm about to make this mother*Bleep*-er bleed" to a massive pop. Jason then stomps on Aaron Steel once, before going outside the ring, near the hardcam and other side of the crowd. Jason sees a trash can with kendo sticks in it and pulls one out. However, he turns around into a kick to the gut from Aaron Steel. Aaron grabs Jason by the hair and throws him face first into the trash can, knocking it down in the process. The contents spill out. Aaron takes some time to yell at the fans above him while Jason gets up. Aaron picks up a steel chair and swings it at Jason. Jason ducks and the chair flies out of Aaron's hands. Jason then clubs him on the gut. Jason then Irish Whips into the side of Richard Montoya's office!

Aaron falls down to the floor as Jason walks over. Jason notices a setup table in front of the stairs of the bleachers. Jason picks up Aaron and drags him toward the table. Once then get close Aaron pushes Jason off. Jason hits the side of the table, but quickly runs back at Aaron. However, Aaron Steel despicably smacks Jason on the side of the head with a walking cane that belonged to an elderly man that was in the front row. Aaron's getting huge heat as he chokes Jason with the bottom of the walking cane. Aaron eventually stops and lets Jason roll around holding his neck. Aaron then throws the walking cane back at the old man, before picking up the preset table. He moves it closer to the ring apron, before setting it down. He turns around and notices Jason is sitting halfway up the staircase.

Aaron then walks up staircase towards him, only for Jason to meet him with an uppercut. Jason then starts to punch Aaron in the face. After a couple, a woozy Aaron is forced a couple steps back on the staircase. Jason follows him down and then smashes his face off the railing of the bleachers. Jason has the advantage again as he then walks Aaron all the way down, back to ringside. Aaron smacks him on the back, but Jason shuts him down with an elbow to the back of the head. Jason brings him closer to the table and hits a release vertical suplex on him! The table doesn't break to the crowd's disappointment. Jason then reenters the ring and grabs the the ropes, standing above Aaron who lays on the table outside. Jason goes for a Springboard 450 Splash to the outside! Aaron moves and Jason crashes through the table!

The crowd loses their shit as 1000 fans chant "Holy Shit!"

Jason lays there in ruble as Aaron Steel sits up and realizes what happen. He stands up as Jason lays on his stomach following his crash. Aaron lifts Jason up by his hair and drapes him over one shoulder. Aaron then charges and crashes Jason, back first against the steel post! Aaron keeps ahold of him and then throws over the bottom ropes and into the ring. Aaron reenters the ring and picks up his steel chain. Jason slowly crawls towards the ropes, but Aaron stops him by whipping him in the back with the chain! Aaron does it again! Again! The crowd is booing as it's starting to get uncomfortable. Aaron then reaches over and rips the back of Jason's wifebeater to reveal red marks on his back from the whipping. Aaron does it again as Jason continues to scream. He does it again and again and again, before we see Jason's skin has been cut open. Aaron drops his chain, knowing that Jason's bleeding and he can end the match as a result.

Aaron picks Jason up and signals for the Steel Slam (Jackhammer). Aaron lifts him up for it, but Jason swings right back down with a very desperate DDT! The crowd explodes as Jason crawls toward the ropes and away from Aaron. Aaron gets his feet and walks over to Jason who reaches the bottom rope. Aaron grabs Jason by the hair, but Jason chops him across the chest. Jason gets to a vertical base and pushes Aaron away, before hitting a desperation slingblade! He goes for the pin!

But Aaron isn't bleeding and the ref can't count because of it. Jason rolls off of him and rolls out of the ring, before lifting up the ring skirt. Aaron gets to his feet and Jason pulls out a small board of barbed wire. The crowd explodes Jason slides it in. Jason then slides in and runs at Aaron, but Aaron catches him with a spear! Aaron hooks a leg

1….2….Kick out!

Aaron looks pissed and yells at the ref. Aaron then sees the barbwire board and a sick smiles comes across his face. Aaron grabs the barbwire board and waits as Jason gets to his feet. Aaron swings it at Jason's face, but Jason ducks underneath it and behind Aaron. Aaron turns around into a double knee facebreaker that causes the board of barbed wire to hit his face. Aaron screams as the crowd explodes. The board falls out of his hands to reveal that Aaron's face had blood coming out from his lower right eyes, his lips and some of his chin. Jason can pin Aaron now! Jason runs off the ropes and goes for the outsiders edge (Spear)! Aaron barely moves out of the way. Jason then runs off the opposite ropes and comes back at Aaron. Aaron then pushes Jason up in the air and catches him with a sitdown powerbomb onto the barbed wire board! The crowds gasp in shock as the ref counts.

1….2….Jason barely gets his shoulder up

Aaron gets to his feet as wipes blood away from his eyes. He then climbs up to the turnbuckle going for the Cannonball. He goes for it, but Jason gets his knees up. Aaron's back hits Jason's knees. Jason rolls away from Aaron. The two get up at the same time, but Jason strikes first with a huge Outsiders Edge (Spear)! Jason lays on top of Aaron!

1….2….3

"Here is your winner and the number one contender for the Anarchy Championship, Jason Styles" Announces Lucille as Jason lays on top of Aaron, completely spent

"I love it when people I don't like beat the hell out of each other." Brittani said as Jason gets his hand raised while he lays on the ring mat

"This was a physical contest and in the end, it is Jason Russo who gets the last laugh on this feud and earns a Championship match against Azriel in four weeks time at the Metro Radio Arena in Newcastle, England." David said

"Do or Die's first match has been confirmed. That's all the time we have left. Thank you for watching! And you're welcome for commentating!" Brittani said

 **(Roll Credits)**

 **(Post credits; 1 hour after the show)**

Jason Styles is sitting at the end of the bar. He takes a sip of his beer, probably celebrating his title shot. Suddenly a hand taps him on the shoulder. Jason turns his head and sees a lady in a hood. It was the lady from earlier in the show during Detrick's segment. The lady removes her hood to reveal….

"Giselle?" Jason said a little surprised

 **(Black Screen)**

* * *

 **A/N: It's been a few weeks, my bad guys. What the hell is Giselle up to now? Looks like the locket's purpose was kinda revealed tonight. Also Drew debuted and made an enemy out of his partner, Ryo. Trinity scored one of her clients a match. Maverick is going to seek another soul. Who is it? Nevah advances cheaply. But hey, you can't blame Royalty for wanting to stay in the tournament. Her next match is against Erin Frost. I wonder if she'll eliminated both of Royalty's reps in this tournament. Detrick got his locket from who we found out was Giselle. And lastly, Jason Styles ends his feud with Aaron Steel and moves on to Azriel.**

* * *

 _Lucky 7 (Male)_

 _Champion: Azriel_

 _1\. Jason Styles- Locked in as number 1 until after Do or Die due to beating Aaron Steel. Moved up one spot._

 _2\. Brutus Viscious- Didn't appear, but Aaron's loss was his gain and went up 1._

 _3\. Daisuke Tanaka- A win tonight in a tag match plus Aaron's loss raised him by 3 spots._

 _4\. Maaran Dugal- The same as Daisuke. Up 3 spots_

 _5\. Aaron Steel- His loss plus Asian Invasion's win dropped him down 4 spots._

 _6\. Detrick Cyrus- He got the short end of the stick due to everything that happened. Down 2 spots_

 _7\. Maverick- Drew and Ryo not winning saved his spot. Down 2._

* * *

 _Lucky 7 (Women)_

 _Champion: Vacant_

 _1\. Erin Frost- Inactive, but stays the same_

 _2\. Azariah Haze- Inactive, but stays the same_

 _3\. Nevah Maria- Advances in the tournament via count out. Up 4 spots._

 _4\. Diamondust- Nevah's win and her inactivity screwed her over. Drops 1 spot_

 _5\. Katarina Love- Stays the same for helping her girl get a tournament win_

 _6\. Alisha Johnson- The underdog in the tournament falls 2 spots due to Nevah's win and Katarina's involvement_

 _7\. Shamera Wilde- Gets on the list for helping in the distraction of Brianna Gage._

 **Knocked out:** Tara Ryder

* * *

 **Havoc 5 preview**

 **Debut match: Katarina Love vs Jade Jackson (W/ Trinty & Violet)**

 **Ladies Championship Tournament, Semi Finals: Azariah Haze vs Alisha Johnson**

 **Tag Team Match: Lost Angel Kings (Fredrick & Eduardo Silva) vs The Fight Club (Wolfgang & Kyle Steven's)**

 **Plus, Find out what happened after Havoc 4 between Jason Styles & Giselle. Just Business, LAK, Fight Club and Asian Invasion all get some good news from Richard Montoya. Matthew Jacobs and Tara Ryder will also be there. And who is Maverick going after?**

 **REVIEW!**


	10. Havoc 5

**(1 day after Havoc 4)**

We begin as Jason Styles eyes open as light shine down. He sits up shirtless in a bed. He then notices dried up blood on the pillow he slept on. He grabs his head after feeling an irritation, before looking at the mirror and noticing red stains in his hair. Jason looks under the sheets that cover the lower part of his body. He sets it down.

"Why the hell am I naked and bleeding. What happened last night?" Jason asked himself, before noticing a pair of lacey black panties with a gold rose on the front. "That's right…"

Jason then leans back in bed and lets out a groan.

"Giselle happened…"

 **ACW Season 1: Rise of Darkness**

 **ACW Havoc Episode 5: What's your story?**

 **June 1 2016**

 **(Earlier today)**

In a change of pace, the show doesn't begin the warehouse. It begins in the office of Richard Montoya. He sat in the chair behind his desk. To his left, was the Asia Invasion that consisted of Maaran Dugal and Daisuke Tanaka. Daisuke was holding a ball that had the number 4 on it. To the right was the debuting Eli Matthews and Lance Archer. Eli was pacing back and forth growing impatient as Vance watched silently. He held a ball with the number 3. In the middle was the Lost Angel Kings, Eduardo and Fredrick Silva. Fredrick has a ball with the number 1 on it.

"What the hell are doing here? What's the meaning of these balls Montoya! I want a fucking answer! Quit staring and talk!" Eli yelled at his boss

"We must wait." Richard said, before the door opens and the Fight Clubs Kyle Stevens and Wolgang walks in. Richard tosses a ball with the number 2 on it at them and Kyle catches it.

"What's this for?" Asked Kyle

"Let me explain. On these balls is a number. That represents your turn in the Tag Team Championship Series." Richard explained

"Championship?" Fredrick brought up

"Yes. It is time to crowd the first ever Tag Team Champions. The Anarchy Championship was crowned in a 3 way TLC. The Ladies Championship in a single elimination tournament. And now, the tag titles in a series." Richard said

"How does this work." Kyle asked

"Well number one takes on number two. The winner faces team number 3. The winner of that moves on to Do or Die in Newcastle, England to determine the Tag Team Champions in a match against team number 4." Richard explains

"We're number four." Maaran brought up. "We get a bye all the way to the finals!"

"That's bullshit." Shouts Eli before getting in his face

"Maybe if you got here quicker, you would've got the bye to the finals." Maaran said, not backing now

"You think you're clever don't you. Well, you're not. I am. I swear on all that is holy, I will walk out with both Tag Team Championships. I am smarter, I am faster and I have the better tag partner." Eli said, before beginning walk toward the door. "All four of you have been warned. Just Business is taking care of business."

With that, Eli and Vance make their exit

"Now that he's gone, the series will begin….tonight!" Announces Richard as Fight Club and LAK look at each other

 **(In the Warehouse)**

"Welcome everyone to another episode of ACW Havoc. Tonight is going to be a big night as the Tag Team Championship series will begin." David said as we pan through the crowd

"Don't forget that in a couple seconds we'll have a debut and that later tonight is our first Semi-Final match in the Ladies Championship tournament as Azariah Haze takes on Alisha Johnson." Brittani said

 **Now I'll tell you what I've done for you**

"The following contest is your first match of the evening. Accompanied by her manager, Trinity and sister Violet Jackson. This is Jade Jackson!" Announces Lucille

"Trinity barged into Richard Montoya's office last week and demanded a match for her client's." Said Richard

"That's good for her. She shouldn't want her breadwinners to stay backstage and not make her any money." Brittani says

 **Yayo Yayo**

"Now her opponent. Accompanied by Royalty, she is Katarina Love!" Announces Lucille

"Unfortunately it's against Katarina. Poor Jade is about to be knocked down a peg." Brittani says

"Last week, Katarina helped screw over Brianna Gage in a match against Nevah Maria." David said

"They wanted Royalty to stay in the Ladies Championship tournament. Also Natasha interfered too and attacked Shamera." Brittani brought up

"Only because she interfered first!" David exclaims

The bell rings. Katarina and Jade tie up. Katarina is able to slip Jade into a headlock. Jade clubs her in the back and walks backwards into the ropes, before pushing Katarina off. Katarina runs off the opposite ropes as Jade follows behind. Once Katarina hits them, Jade clothesline her over. Katarina lands on the floor near the office. Katarina gets to her feet, before being taken down by suicide dive! Trinity claps as approaches her client and talks to her. Jade picks Katarina up and rolls her into the ring. Jade reenters the ring and kicks Katarina in the gut when she gets up. Jade Irish whips her into the ropes. Katarina comes back as Jade attacks a tilt a whirl. But, Katarina twists her body and lands on her feet, before connects with a hair pull backbreaker. Katarina lifts her up by her green crop top and puts her in position for a Katualty. It connects! Katarina goes for the pin.

1….2….3

"Here is your winner, Katarina Love!"

"Katarina picks up a win that must keep her spot in the Lucky 7 safe in this quick match." Brittani said

"It probably did, but Jade dominated a majority of it and that has to count for something." David says

"I'm not going to lie, she was impressive. But she didn't win. Royalty reigns supreme again and it's a really beautiful thing!" Brittani said

 **(Ad Break)**

 **(Jason's flashback; Sometime after Havoc 4)**

We return to Giselle sitting near the edge of a dock in Los Angeles, texting on her phone. It was night as she found herself looking over the ocean in front of her on the dock. She was wearing black Versace midriff, black leggings with gold leaf prints and knee high boots. Clearly it wasn't the best decision as her legs shook as the smooth wind passed bye. A few people were in the background above her, walking bye. Suddenly a cup of coffee appeared right in front of her, startling the Anarchy Champion's 'manager.' She looked up at the man holding the coffee. This, of course, was Jason Styles. He stood there with a slight grin.

"Did I scare you or something?" Jason asked as he stood in front of her. He was wearing a gray and black hood that covered some type of white shirt underneath. He was wearing black vans and has on dark blue jeans.

"No." Denied Giselle as she took the coffee and sipped into it while her golden eyes peered at the ocean.

"You're a little underdressed to be at a dock." Jason joked a little.

"My attire is the least of your worries. You have a man after you." Giselle said, which only got a chuckle from Jason.

"I'm not worried about that giant. But I am worried about what you're up too. One second, you're hanging onto the arm of Azriel. The next you're talking to me. The man who wants his Championship. You're a bit of an enigma. What's your story?" Jason asks looking at her. Giselle looks him straight in the eyes, before turning away and looking down at the ocean.

"I don't know my story." Giselle quietly squeaks out of her mouth.

"What?" Jason said, a little taken aback by both the answer and tone of voice.

"I don't know my story." She repeats, this time a little louder but more weak in spirit and tone. This doesn't sound the Giselle we've grown to know.

"What do you mean that you don't know your story? Don't you have parents?" Jason asked

"I've never seen them. All I know was that I was born to serve Azriel and fulfill his every request." Giselle reveals, not looking at Jason. She lowers her head. Her long black hair was covering her face as Jason watched in shock and awe. He couldn't see her face, but heard her soft cries. "But ever since ACW started, I've started to realize there's more to my life than what I've been told. I don't know my past. I don't know anything about my existence. But I know that Azriel is behind it all."

"How?" Asked Jason as more questions have been added. Giselle looked up at him. The marks of her tears stained her face as they once again made eye contact.

"I don't know, but I know it is. Jason remember that locket I gave you?" Giselle said as she tried to hold back any other tears

"Yeah. I still have it. You told me to keep it no matter what" Jason said

"Azriel wants it. He knows that you have it and he will take your life for it." Giselle said

"Why does he want a locket?" Jason asked

"For his dreams. There's three lockets. Bronze, Silver and Gold. They were lockets that every ten years on October 2 can grant one person a wish when a dragon would appear. I don't know if it's true, but Azriel does and he wants all three of them." Giselle explains. "And if it is true, then our world will cease to exist."

Jason looked straight at Giselle, in shock. Everything she had said. From her not knowing her past to what his locket can do.

"I don't know why I should believe you, but I do." Jason said as he reached into his jean pocket and pulled out the silver locket. "I knew something was up. I just didn't think it was this big."

"You have to win the Anarchy Championship from him. That Championship has the golden locket implemented into it. If you can win and hold it past October 2nd than the world will be saved." Giselle said

"Then I'll beat him." Jason said "Then we can figure out what your past truly is."

The crying had stopped for Giselle as she looked deep into Jason's eyes. It was an intense and determined look. She could tell that he believed that not only that he stood a chance against Azriel, but that he could defeat him and put whatever he's planning to rest.

"And that's a promise."

Jason said, before looking at the moon. Giselle nodded her head, believing his every word.

 **(Ad Break)**

"The following contest is a semi final match in the Ladies Championship tournament!" Announces Lucille

 **It's a truth that in Love and War**

"First, from Anaheim, California, Alisha Johnson!"

"Alisha Johnson beat Tara Ryder in the first round after Diamondust helped. She is considered the underdog in this tournament, but she could make it to the finals at Do or Die if she wins tonight." David said

"Yeah, but she's going against the second favorite of this tournament. But we've seen bigger surprises happen. Such as Katarina's tragic exit." Brittani said

"That was more joyful than tragic." David quips

 **Everyday is a Payday**

"Next from Montreal, Canada, The Bo$$ Azariah Haze!"

"Azariah beat Natasha in the first round in a clean, hard fought match." David said

"Azariah is definitely my favorite to win this after Katarina's unfair exit." Brittani said

"Katarina was pinned cleanly by Erin." David said

"That hippie cheated!" Brittani shouts back despite it being untrue

The bell rings as both women look confident. Both intended to win. Azariah and Alisha both lock up. Azariah puts her in a wrist lock, before driving her knee into Alisha's gut. Azariah then drives an elbow into her back to knock her down. Azariah, almost playfully, rubs the bottom of her black boot against her face. Azariah then picks her up and Irish whips her against the ropes. Alisha comes back and ducks underneath a clothesline. Azariah turns around into a cutter from Alisha. Alisha goes for a pin. 1...2..Kick out by Azariah! Alisha gets up and stomps on Azariah's back when she tries to get up. Alisha then lifts her up by her dark purple hair. Azariah elbows Alisha in the gut. Azariah then kicks her in the gut and follows with a savate kick to get the advantage again.

Alisha backs up into the turnbuckles. Azariah runs at her and does a body avalanche! Azariah steps back as Alisha falls forward onto the ring mat. Azariah lifts Alisha up by her tank. Azariah slaps her across the face, getting a little bit of boos. Azariah then Irish whips her into the opposite turnbuckles. Azariah follows behind, but Alisha stops herself by grabbing the ropes, before she hits the turnbuckle and jumps in the air. Azariah hits the turnbuckles as a result! Alisha lets go of the ropes and lands behind her, before doing a school girl roll up. 1….Kick out!

Alisha quickly tries a Right Round (Tilt a whirl head Scissors), but when she goes for the tilt a whirl, Azariah throws Alisha over her shoulders and hits a somewhat sloppy Samoan drop! Azariah stands up and backs away. Alisha starts to get up, but Azariah hits her with a facebreaker knee smash. Alisha's body shoots upward on impact. Azariah then grabs her arm and sets her up, before delivering a pumphandle slam! Azariah signals for the Bedazzled (Sitout facebuster) as Alisha slowly gets up. Azariah grabs her head, but before she jumps, Alisha punches her in the the stomach. Azariah lets go and Alisha follows with a double slap. Azariah quickly shuts her down with a roundhouse kick! Azariah then quickly hits a Bedazzled! Azariah pins her. 1….2….3!

"Here is your winner and advancing to the finals, Azariah Haze!" Announces Lucille

"Azriah has just punched her ticket to the finals of the Ladies Championship tournament at Do or Die!" David said

"She'll face the winner of next weeks main event. Also known as the sidekick of Katarina Love." Brittani said as Azariah leaves the ring. However we see Maverick walking down the staircase

"What the hell is Maverick doing out here? He has no business or reason to be here." David said as we see Alisha use the ropes to stand up. Maverick slides in the ring right behind her.

"I think Alisha Johnson's night is about to get worse." Brittani said

Alisha has no clue that Maverick behind her. That is until she turns around. Alisha knows that things are about to happen to her. She puts both her palms in front of her, begging him to let her go. Maverick simply says "For my master." Alisha takes that as a signal to try and run past him. Maverick lets her, but easily reaches behind him and grabs by the skirt and violently pulls her back, sending her into the ropes. Alisha tries to fire back with slap. Maverick then drops poor Alisha with a superkick! Maverick is being booed unmercifully. The ref reenters the ring, but gets kicked in the gut and given a Bloody Mary (Bloody Sunday). Maverick then lifts Alisha up and puts her in position for a Bloody Mary!

 **Making Moves, Making Moves**

In the nick of time, Nathaniel Storm makes his return to the ACW Warehouse to save Alisha and get some revenge on Maverick. Maverick throws Alisha down as Nathaniel comes through the alternate entrance and sildes in. Maverick tries to punch him, but gets kicked in the gut and given a Storm Ender (Stunner)! Maverick quickly rolls out of the ring, afterwards. Making Moves beings to play again as Nathaniel kneels over to check on Alisha.

"Nathaniel Storm has returned and I think he wants payback on the man who attacked him last month." David said

"Alisha owes Nathaniel something after he saved her from something worse than one superkick." Brittani said.

 **(Richards office before the show)**

"What would you like to talk about ?" Asked Richard as he sat across from Tara Ryder

"I think you know why I'm here. Diamondust cost me a chance to be Ladies Champion and has been stalking me at every corner to creep me out. I want it to end. At Do or Die, I want to beat the holy hell out of that freak." Tara demands

"That sounds like a money match to me. But you really hate her. So I think we should spice it up." Richard said

"Did I hear my name?"

The two turned their attention to the door where Diamondust stood in her baby blue and silver gear and face paint. Tara immediately stood up, but Richard grabbed her arm. Tara looked back at him and then sat down, understanding that he didn't want violence.

"Hello Sexy." Diamondust whispered sexually into Tara's ear while standing behind her, before sitting down in a chair.

"That's enough Diamondust." Richard said.

"Yes ." Diamondust replied in creepily innocent tone, before reaching over and taking a strawberry from a fruit bowl on his desk.

"Anyways we were discussing a match between you and Tara at Do or Die." Richard said as Diamondust slowly moved her tongue around the strawberry, before closing her lips on it and sucking on it. She pulls it out.

"I like that idea, but I recall you and my loveley talking about spicing it up." Diamondust said

"I say I kick your ass in a no holds barred match." Tara said. Richard nods liking that idea. Diamondust gently reaches over and strokes the back of her hand against the cheek of Tara, before Tara slaps it away.

"Oh my silly little cloverleaf. I don't want you to kick my precious ass. I'd rather spank your oh-so-pale, buttocks in a match. A match that I like to call Twisted Fantasies. No disqualifications and no count outs and the only way to win is by pinfall or submission like you want. But the weapons are far from something barbaric as a steel chair. No, the weapons in this match are little more….pleasuring." Diamondust said as she smiles at a slightly disgusted Tara Ryder

"If that's what it takes then I'll play your game." Tara said

"Then it's offical. On June 26, at Do or Die in the Metro Radio Arena in Newcastle, England, Diamondust will face Tara Ryder in a Twisted Fantasies match. Good luck to both of you and don't get me kicked off IPPV, please." Richard announced

"Marvelous." Diamondust said as she bit into the strawberry and moaned afterwards in enjoyment of the fruit.

 **(Ad Break)**

 **(Jason's flashback)**

Jason and Giselle walked side by side down a hallway. Both staying quiet towards the other as only sounds of their footsteps filled the lonely hallway. Jason's hands were in his pocket as the silver locket was now around his neck.

"This is my place." Giselle finally spoke as they stopped in front of the door. She put her key into the doorknob and opened the door.

"I guess I should be going." Jason said.

"The night has just begun Jason." Giselle replied, not wanting him to go. "You should come in."

"After everything that's happened tonight, I think I need to sleep it off." Jason said, looking at Giselle. Jason turned his back toward her and was prepared to walk away. Then he felt a tug on the sleeve of his jacket. He turned back to her.

"I don't want to be lonely tonight." Giselle said, making her seductive intentions more obvious

"We shouldn't do this until Azriel's done with." Jason said, fighting the urge

"People like you aren't supposed to care about when to do it." Giselle answered back as she locked around his shoulders and the back of his neck. She then whispers teasingly. "Unless what everyone thinks is a lie."

A smirk came across Jason's face. He knew the game she was playing and decided to give in.

"Shut up and kiss me." He said, before forcefully thrusting his lips onto her. Giselle is slightly caught off guard as lifts her off her feet while not breaking the long kiss. Jason skillfully carries her and closes the door behind them off to do what adults like to do. But their little affair is far from done for tonight.

 **(Back in the warehouse)**

"The following is your main event of the evening and it is the first round of the Tag Team Championship series!" Announces Lucille

 **Run away with me**

"First, Fredrick and Eduardo Silva, The Lost Angel Kings!"

"This is their first Tag Team Match together. On the first episode of Havoc, Fredrick was cheated out of a win by Aaron Steel." David said

"These two brothers know each other very well. But that might mean nothing with their opponents." Brittani said

 **On a Cold Winter morning**

"Next accompanied by Brutus Vicious. They are Kyle Stevens and Wolfgang, The Fight Club!" Announces Lucille

"Here comes three bad dudes. They probably don't even like each other, but that's okay. It's okay because they work well together and will destroy everyone else." David said

"Just ask Detrick Cyrus about that." Brittani said

The bell rings as Kyle and Eduardo start the match. Eduardo decides to lunge at Kyle despite being smaller and throws a couple of forearms. Kyle easily shuts him down with a swift kick to the thigh to make him drop to a knee. Kyle then kicks him across the chest and with a knee strike to the head, to make Eduardo fall to the mat. Kyle then picks him up by his joggers and black tee, before sending him shoulder into the steel post near Wolfgang. Kyle closes in but the ref backs him up since Eduardo's near the ropes. While the ref is distracted, Wolfgang elbows the back of Eduardo's head as it sticks out of the ring. Eduardo then walks out of the corner into a Spinning heel kick from Kyle Stevens. Kyle tags in Wolfgang who's probably happy on the inside about Eduardo lying on the mat as prey. Eduardo gets to his feet only to be put in a waist lock and hit with a German suplex! Wolfgang keeps ahold of him and hits a second German suplex. This time Wolfgang gets up and stands over Eduardo. Wolfgang reaches down and grabs Eduardo's arm, before putting him in an armbar.

Eduardo yells in pain as Wolfgang violently pulls back on the arm. After ten seconds of being in the hold, Fredrick runs in. Wolfgang sees him coming and lets go of Eduardo so he can get to his feet. But when he does, Fredrick give Wolfgang a running dropkick! Kyle Stevens enters the ring, but Fredrick hits him with a headbutt. The ref tries to get the two illegal members out of the ring. Meanwhile, Wolfgang and Eduardo both get up. Suddenly the crowd roars as Brutus quickly points behind Wolfgang!

It's Detrick Cyrus! Wolfgang turns around into a Paydirt (Leaping reverse STO)! Detrick then quickly does a plancha over the ropes onto Brutus Vicious to take him down! The crowd is absolutely going to crazy for his return after Fight Club put him through a glass table. Fredrick clotheslines Kyle Stevens to the outside, before doing a slingshot crossbody onto him. The ref finally turns his attention back to Eduardo and Wolfgang. Wolfgang is slowly getting up as Detrick is on his feet on the outside slapping the ring apron, which prompts the crowd to clap along. Wolfgang turns around, before being picked up and hit by a Dual Kings (Death Valley Driver)! Eduardo pins him.

1...2...3!

"Here are you winners and advancing to the second phase of the Tag Team Championship series, The Lost Angel Kings!" Announces Lucille as Detrick enters the ring to shake Eduardo's hand. Fredrick renters and shakes Detricks hand as well

"Detrick has returned to the ACW Warehouse a couple weeks after being put through a glass table by Fight Club!" David said as Detrick looks at Brutus who stands outside the ring with Kyle Stevens

"He screwed the Fight Club out of the Tag Title Series. Detrick might be back, but he might be out again when Brutus gets his hands on him." Brittani said as Wolfgang gets up on the outside, seeing LAK stand on opposite turnbuckles celebrating.

"That's all the time we have for tonight. Thank you for joining us." David said as the last shot was of Detrick standing in the ring staring at Fight Club, but as we get a close up, we see a Bronze locket around his neck.

 **(Jason's Flashback)**

It had been a while after our last visit to Jason and Giselle. This is evident by the lack of clothes as the two lay in bed. Both of their private regions were of course covered by the blanket. Giselle's head rested against the bare chest of Jason.

"Jason…" She said gently

"What?" Asked Jason

"Sorry…" Giselle said, before the lights went out in the room. When they came back on two Dark Angels were standing over Jason with bats. Before Jason could act, both them hit Jason over the head with the baseball bat. Jason's head cracked open as blood began to flood the top of his head. Jason collapsed in a heap with his head landing on Giselle's bosom, bleeding onto it.

"Where's the locket?" A Dark Angel said as Giselle moved Jason's head onto a pillow.

"I don't know." Giselle said, lying to the angels. "I didn't see it."

"Master Azriel will be upset." The other Angel said

"There's nothing we can do." Giselle said as she reaches over to her clothes

 **(The day after)**

Jason is looking at his silver locket. Fiddling with it.

"Why the hell does that woman have to make everything so complicated." Jason said to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Amen to that Jason. Lots of Giselle/Jason progression in this chapter as new questions arise. Giselle doesn't know about her past, Azriel is going to use that wish to end the world that we know, the Anarchy Championship had the Gold Locket in it and Giselle lied to the Dark Angel's which let Jason keep the Silver locket in his possession. Things are heating up in the Azriel/Jason feud as the stakes get raised. However the next chapter will be taking a break from that feud. However Detrick will be there as he returned to the Warehouse to remove Fight Club from the Tag Team Championship series. Jade debuted and lost to Katarina Love. Azariah Haze beat Alisha Johnson to advance. Then Maverick tried to attack Alisha (and did to a degree). But Nathaniel Storm saved the day for her. Also, the creepy Diamondust bartered her way to making her match against Tara Ryder a 'twisted fantasy' match…..oh boy.**

* * *

 _Lucky 7 (Male)_

 _1\. Jason Styles (Locked in until Do or Die)_

 _2\. Brutus Vicious (Stays the same despite Detrick's tactics)_

 _3\. Detrick Cyrus (Screwed the Fight Club out of the Tag Titles in his return to the warehouse)_

 _4\. Eduardo Silva (Although he got some help from Detrick, he gets a spot for getting the pin)_

 _5\. Daisuke Tanaka (Down 1 due to inactivity and Detrick's return)_

 _6\. Maaran Dugal (Down 1 for the same reason)_

 _(Keeps the number 7 spot warm for almost claiming another soul for his 'master'.)_

 **Knocked out: Aaron Steel**

 _Lucky 7 (Female)_

 _1\. Azariah Haze- Moves up 1 spot with her impressive win to advance to the finals_

 _2\. Erin Frost- Down 1 due to Azariah winning_

 _3\. Katarina Love- Up 2 for her win against Jade_

 _4\. Diamondust- Stays at number 4 for getting herself a match at Do or Die and being her creepy self while doing it_

 _5\. Nevah Maria- Down 2 due to Azariah, Katarina and Diamondust_

 _6\. Tara Ryder- She reenters the list with an opportunity to get her hands on Diamondust finally._

 _7\. Alisha Johnson- Down 1 for losing. However, Jade Jackson's inability to win saved her a spot_

 **Knocked out: Shamera Wilde**

* * *

 **Havoc 6 preview**

 **Singles match: Tara Ryder vs A debuting Viola**

 **Tag Team Championship Series, round 2: Just Business (Eli Matthews & Lance Archer) vs Lost Angel Kings (Fredrick & Eduardo Silva)**

 **Main event, Ladies Championship tournament Semi-Final: Nevah Maria vs Erin Frost**

 **Also, Detrick Cyrus will speak and a sit down interview with Azariah Haze**

 **Review please.**


	11. Havoc 6

Tonights episode begins with Matthew Jacobs sitting in a corner of what seems to be a unclean bathroom. We see a roach crawl across the floor as the light above him flickers. His eyes showed fear. Fear of something we don't know.

"Why? Why him?" Matthew spoke to himself and probably the 'voices' in his head. "What did he ever do? It doesn't matter though, right. I'll take him down and get what you want. Then you'll quit talking in my head, right? The messages you send. The demands you tell me to carry out. It'll all stop if I get it for you. If that's the case then I will. I will my voice inside my head. I promise!"

And with those unstable words, we begin.

 **ACW Season 1: Rise of Darkness**

 **ACW Havoc Episode 6: The Finals are Set!**

 **June 8, 2016**

"Welcome everyone to another episode of ACW Havoc! We are only 3 weeks away from Do or Die. But tonight we will confirm two more match for that IPPV." David said

"In our main event, Nevah Maria of Royalty will beat that hippie Erin Frost to advance to the Ladies Championship match against Azariah Haze." Brittani said

"Plus, the Lost Angel Kings will face the debuting Just Business to determine who makes it to the last round of the Tag Team Championship series." David says

"And after screwing Fight Club out of the first round of that series, Detrick Cyrus will speak. But right now, Tara Ryder is in action against a new girl." Brittani says

 **Shake yo tail!**

"First, making her debut, Viola!" Announces Lucille

"What do you know about Viola grandpa David?" Brittani asked

"She's a rude woman who believes in her own self-hype. I've been told that she can't believe how she's not been used yet in ACW and how she wasn't even included in the Ladies Championship tournament. A loss tonight might be humbling to her." David said

 **Hellfire**

"Next, The Irish Princess, Tara Ryder." Announces Lucille

"Tara Ryder has been feuding with Diamondust for a while. Apparently, Diamondust goaded Tara Ryder into making their match at Do or Die, a Twisted Fantasies match." David says

"I'm expecting Diamondust to have a lot of fun in that match considering the type of weapons that I've been told, are in the match." Brittani says

The bell rings as Tara and Viola meet in the middle of the ring with a lock up. Viola puts her in a side headlock. She tightens the hold, but Tara clubs her in the back a couple times, before pushing her into the ropes. But Viola comes back and connects with a Headscissors takedown. Tara quickly gets to her feet only to get taken down by a dropkick. Viola drops down and puts her in a chin lock. The crowd quiets down, before Tara begins to flail her arms in the air, signaling the crowd to start clapping. As they clap, Tara Ryder gets to her feet and elbows Viola on the gut. Tara tries to run toward the ropes, but Viola grabs her by the hair and pulls her down to the ring mat. Viola then stands over her body, before doing a mat slam on her. Viola bends and slaps the cheek of Tara Ryder, before she sits up and looks at Viola with anger in her eyes.

Viola knows she screwed up as she backs up. Viola tries to get out of the ring, but Tara grabs her by her studded Bra. Viola tried to turn around and hit her, but Tara blocked it. Tara follows with a headbutt to the face. Tara then forearms her across the face and Irish whips her toward the ropes. Viola comes back to get back body dropped. Tara then roars and starts to hype up the crowd with her hands. Tara turns her attention back to Viola and kicks her in the gut, before hitting a fishermen Suplex! But Tara doesn't go for the pin after the finisher. She notices Diamondust standing on top of the crows nest in the crowd with banana in her mouth. Tara looked at her enraged as Diamondust licked the white banana up and down with her tongue, while keeping eye contact with Tara Ryder. However, Tara pointed at Diamondust warning her. Tara Ryder then turned back to Viola only to get hit with a Poetic Justice (Crescent Kick!) She goes for the pin!

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner Viola." Announces Lucille as Diamondust watches while continuing to lick that banana, that now has her saliva running down.

"Viola just picked up a big win in her debut match. But it was with the help of Diamondust." David Said

"Tara Ryder made a mistake and now the bad girl has something to brag about. Meanwhile, Diamondust has covered that poor banana with her creepy germs." Brittani said as Viola celebrates as Tara Ryder sits up holding her head and looking at Diamondust

 **(Ad Break)**

We return from the break, back inside the warehouse. In the ring stands Ryo Tanaka and he has a microphone in hand.

"Two weeks ago on Havoc episode 4, Drew Alexander proved how much of a jealous, ugly, prick he is. He had the honor of teaming with the sexiest of the sexy. The boy toy. The man with the rear that makes the girls cheer. That of course is me. But Drew Alexander went into business for himself and decided not to help me win that tag team match. If he had, then he would probably be competing in the Tag Team Championship series with me instead of being an irrelevant scrub." Ryo said

"Shut the F**K Up!" Chants the rowdy crowd

"Then he had the audacity to hit me with a steel chair. Now, Richard Montoya told me that there is no room on the card for ACW Do or Die in Newcastle, England. But, he did say there was room for the go home show in two weeks. Which is why, I am challenging Drew Alexander to a single match at Havoc 8."

The crowd mildly cheers

Then from behind, Drew Alexander slides in the ring standing behind Ryo Tanaka. Drew turns Ryo around, kicks him in the gut and hits a Dangerous Driver (Piledriver). The crowd kinda pops for him. Drew then picks up the mic.

"See you in two weeks." Drew says, before dropping the mic as Badass by Kid Ink begins to play

 **(Richard Montoya's office)**

Richard Montoya sits across from Maverick with a disapproving look on his face

"What the hell were you thinking? Alisha Johnson didn't do anything to you. Why the hell would you go after her?" Richard said

"My master." Maverick said

"Cut the crap! Your master is no one I care about. He does not make decisions and he does not control you. You could've gotten her hurt. In fact, you kicked her right on the jaw and you're lucky she didn't shatter it." Richard said

"Her soul was supposed to be mine, but Nathaniel Jones decided to come back at inopportune time." Maverick said

"Speaking of which, I brought you in here to inform you of your match. In two weeks is the go home show for Do or Die and I want the last show before the first IPPV to be big. So I decided to let some feuds settle on Havoc Episode 8. The main event of that show will be Nathaniel Jones vs Maverick in a No Disqualifications match." Richard announces

"Usted acaba de comprar Nathaniel una paliza que mi maestro estará orgulloso." said Maverick (Subtitles: You just bought Nathaniel a beating that my master would be proud of)

"Dile a tu amo que estoy esperando por a que aparezeca" Richard replies (Subtitles: Tell your master that I'm waiting for him to show up)

"You know nothing about mi Mastero." Maverick said shaking his head, before getting up and leaving

 **(In the Warehouse)**

"The following contest is the second round of the ACW Tag Team Championship series. The winners will face Asian Invasion at ACW Do or Die for the Tag Team Championship finals." Announces Lucille

 **Run away with me**

"First, Fredrick and Eduardo Silva, The Lost Angel Kings!"

"The Lost Angel Kings picked up an upset win over the Fight Club with the help of Detrick Cyrus. Tonight, they don't have that luxury." Brittani said

"The Los Angel Kings are no underdogs here. They are on an even playing field with their opponents tonight." David Said

 **So listen up here now**

"Now their opponents, Lance Archer and Eli Matthews, Just Business."

"With someone the size of Lance on one side, I have to think that they're not the favorites to win." Brittani said

"Size doesn't matter." David said

"Is that what women say when you pull your pants down?" Brittani jokes

The bell rings as Fredrick and Lance start things off. The big men lock up in the middle of the ring. Lance backs Fredrick into a neutral corner with only a little bit of struggle. The ref calls for a break which Lance does. Lance then cheap shots him with a punch to the face. Lance backs up a little bit as Eli says something. Lance nods and hits Fredrick with a knee to the gut. Lance then lifts him up in Crucifix position. Fredrick starts to wiggle around and escapes, landing behind Lance. Fredrick quickly hits a Russian Leg Sweep. Fredrick tries to get a quick pin. 1...2..Kick out. Fredrick lifts Lance up with a facelock locked in. He drags him toward Eduardo's corner. Fredrick tags Eduardo in. The two hit a swinging neckbreaker (Fredrick)/Springboard splash (Eduardo) combo. Eduardo pins him

1...Lance kicks out

Eduardo waits as Lance gets to his feet. Eduardo tries to kick him, but Lances catches his foot. Eduardo quickly decides to enziguri him. Lance looks dazed as Eduardo leaps up in the air for a hurricanrana. Lance catches him in mid air on his shoulders for the Archers law (Jackknife Powerbomb). But, Eduardo swings his legs backwards and hits a falling DDT! Eduardo gets to his feet with Lance Archer getting but soon after. Eduardo runs at him, but gets caught around the throat. Lance Archer hits a chokeslam! Eli Matthews is demanding to be tagged in. Lance tags him in. Eli runs in and the first thing he does is hit a beautiful disaster on a unaware Fredrick to knock him off the apron. Eduardo gets up and the next thing he knows, he's back down with a Twisted (Zig-Zag) from Eli Matthews!

1...2...3

"Here is your winner and advancing to the finals of the ACW Tag Team Championship series, Eli Matthews and Lance Archer, Just Business." Announces Lucille

"Eli Matthews did nothing." David complains

"He did two moves and won. Now him and his bodyguard could be the first ACW Tag Team Champions in 2 weeks at Do or Die." Brittani said

"I hope the Asian Invasion give Eli Matthews a beating at Do or Die." David says

 **(Ad break)**

We return as we hear the sounds of a shower taking place in a locker room. Steam could be seen coming out of the shower from behind the curtain. Then Diamondust appears in front the curtain. Still in her baby blue body paint that was covering her entire body. A towel wrapped around her body, covering her goodies. She reaches at the curtain and pulls it back. We hear a shriek come from Tara Ryder who was in the shower

"You look like you need some help." Diamondust said as Tara has one arm covering her breast and the other hand covering her 'kitty'.

"Get the hell out of here, freak." Tara screams back as she is in no position to fight her. Diamondust approaches her as the steam from the hot water began to rise. Diamondust chooses this time to drop her towel at the entrance and slowly walk toward Tara. Tara began to back up until she it a dead end at the wall as Diamondust approached with the steam covering her nude painted body. Water poured down upon both women, causing paint to melt off the face and of Diamondust.

"Don't be like my lovely." Diamondust said as she was only centimeters from the face of Tara, who was busy protecting her female areas. "All I wanted to do with was have some fun in the shower with you."

"I'm sick of your twisted mind games. You've cost me match after match and I want no part of you after Do or Die." Tara said

"Don't break my heart love." Diamondust said as her face moved closer to the cornered Tara. "I know you don't mean that. You are mine forever."

"I was never yours." Tara said and then Diamondust becomes enraged. Diamondust then knees Tara 'down low' and grabs her by the throat and slamming the back of her head against the wall.

"You will always be mine." Diamondust said furious with her 'love', before pushing her down. "You from now until I say will satisfy me in any ways I was. My lovely….my slave...you're in my twisted fantasy and you won't escape."

Diamondust then exits the shower with the steam covering her butt as Tara Ryder lays on the shower floor, holding her head. Suffering from an attack and an invasion of privacy from Diamondust

 **(In the warehouse)**

Detrick Cyrus is in the middle of the ring as the crowd Detrick. Detrick soaks it in, before speaking into the microphone.

"You know, a lot of weird things have been happening to me. At the hospital, some mysterious lady showed up and gave me this locket. I don't know what it means, but it might be a good luck charm. You see, the whole reason I was in the hospital was because the Fight Club jumped me. Now that ain't nothing new for me. I grew up in the hood and I've been jumped before by gangs. But just like those gangs, they jumped me, because they are cowards."

 **The hour of reckoning draws near**

11th hour plays as Brutus Vicious with the other two members of Fight Club walk out and stand up on top of the staircase

"Look who decided to show up. Looks like you brought the entire crew. That's cool, because I have a message. You three jumped me and just like anyone else who tries that, they end up getting beat down by me. So at Do or Die, I'm calling your ass out Brutus Vicious" Detrick says

"Are you retarded? Do you really think you're some type of superhero because you wear that stupid mask? There's no way in hell you can beat me." Brutus said

"Did you forget that time I beat you to become the Anarchy Champion?" Detrick said, almost goading him

"Are you kidding me? That was bullshit! You know what, I'll kick your ass at Do or Die. You're fucking with the wrong man and all your fancy flips and ghetto talk ain't gonna save you from an ass beating." Brutus said

"Wait, Matthew Jacobs!" David said as Matthew into the ring from behind Detrick. However, Detrick without even looking back hits a 915' (Trouble in Paradise) on him!

"How did Detrick see Matthew run in?" Brittani said as Detrick throws him out and points at the Fight Club.

"I have no idea, but I think Detrick might've proven a point to the Fight Club." David said

"Up next is our main event between Erin Frost and Nevah Maria!" Brittani said

"Who will face Azariah Haze in the finals?" David said

 **(Ad Break)**

"This is your ACW Havoc main event and it is a Semi-Finals match in the Ladies Championship tournament." Lucille announces

 **Yayo Yayo**

""First accompanied by Royalty. From Brasilia, Brazil, Nevah Maria." Announces Lucille

"Katarina Love may have been unfairly taken out of the tournament, but there is still hope as Nevah Maria could beat Erin Frost." Brittani said

"I hope she does it fairly and not with the help of Royalty like the last round." David said bringing up the interference during Nevah vs Natasha.

 **Winterspell**

"Now from Anchorage, Alaska, Erin Frost!"

"For some reason the fans are cheering this dim witted cheater who upset Katarina in the quarter finals." Brittani said

"That's why I'm scared that she may suffer to the numbers game from Royalty. Erin Frost needs to stay alert tonight." David advises

The bell rings. Erin Frost and Nevah Maria are both in fighting stances as they close in on each other. Erin throws a jab, but Nevah narrowly avoids it. Nevah then throws a left hook and catches Erin on the jaw. Nevah follows with a knee to the stomach, before putting Erin in a headlock. Erin pushes Nevah off and Nevah bounces off the rope. Erin goes for a clothesline, but Nevah ducks under her arm and runs off the ropes behind her. Erin turns around into a running Hurricanrana. Nevah then sits Erin up on the ring mat and puts her in a body scissors. Nevah's legs are wrapped around the waist of Erin, limiting the air that goes into her lungs. Erin elbows the right leg of Nevah to try and escape. Nevah forearms her in the back to try and make her stop. But it hardly helped as Erin pulled her right leg away from her body and slipped out of the hold, while getting to her feet and holding Nevah's leg. Erin hits a leg drop across Nevah's leg, before getting up.

Erin Frost lifts Nevah up by her black hair and puts her in a headlock. Erin runs towards the ropes going for a slingshot bulldog, but Nevah pushes her over the ropes and onto the floor, near the alternative seating for the fans. Nevah tries to walks out, but the ref gets in the way. With the ref distracted, Erin Frost gets up using the ring apron. Shamera hits a Touch Up (Bicycle Kick), interfering. The crowd boos as Katarina comes over to get a slap in on Erin, before rolling her in. Nevah walks past the ref and stomps on Erin a couple times, taking advantage. Nevah then waits, signaling for her Shining Wizard. Erin begins to get up to one knee. Nevah runs, but Erin jumps up and hits a Chill Out (Superkick)!

Both fall to the mat. Erin Frost was still feeling the effects of the Touch up from Shamera. The ref begins his count. At the two count, Erin Frost starts crawling toward Nevah. The ref is at four when Erin Frost lays one arm over Nevah.

1...2...Shamera pulls the ref out of the ring

The crowd starts a "Kick her out!" chant as the ref yells at Shamera. The ref then decides to listen and kick Shamera Wilde out of the match to a huge pop. As Shamera protest's Katarina sneaks into the ring. Katarina hits her own superkick, but Erin ducks and Katarina hits Nevah Maria! Katarina turns around into a kick to the gut, followed by an Arctic Fury (Canadian Destroyer)! Erin kicks Katarina outside of the ring as Shamera goes to the back. Erin hooks Nevah's leg

1….2...Kick out!

Erin turns Nevah over and grabs her leg. She then bends backwards and locks in the frostbite (Muta Lock). Nevah quickly elbows Erin on the nose, to make her let go, seconds into the hold. Nevah quickly crawls underneath the bottom rope and out of the ring. Erin then slingshots upward from inside the ring and hits a springboard seated senton onto the outside on Nevah Maria! Loud "A-C-DUB" chants in appreciation for these women's efforts as Nevah lays on the floor as Erin plays to the crowd. Erin notices Katarina get up, but doesn't do anything. Erin then Nevah up her hair hair and rolls her into the ring again. Erin climbs up the top turnbuckle. But, Nevah Maria pushes her legs, crotching Erin Frost on the top turnbuckle. Nevah then lays Erin across the top turnbuckle, before climbing up to the second turnbuckle. Nevah Maria then pulls herself up while holding the ropes and hits a double knee drop! Erin's falls all the way down to the ring mat holding her gut. Nevah pins Erin

1….2...Erin puts her foot on the ropes to a big pop.

The crowd was firmly in Erin's corner as they chant "Let's go Erin" in support of the free spirit. Nevah sits up looking a little irritated as Katarina yells at her from the outside to finish it. Nevah backs up signaling for the shining wizard again. Erin Frost sits up on her knees as Nevah runs toward her. Erin Frost ducks underneath. Nevah turns around into a heart punch. Nevah Maria backs into the ropes. Nevah runs off the ropes, but gets caught with a thunderous Spear! 1000 fans in the ACW Warehouse explode as Erin hooks the leg. But then they boos at Katarina climbs up onto the ring apron and argues with the ref.

Erin Frost gets up and hits Katarina with a Chill Out (Superkick) to knock her off the ring apron. But then, Nevah Maria rolls her up!

1….2….3!

"Here is your winner and advancing to the finals of the ACW Ladies Championship tournament, Nevah Maria" Announces Lucille

"I knew that Royalty would interfere tonight." David said

"It doesn't matter now. Nevah Maria has advanced to the finals and Katarina Love's sidekick could end up winning the Ladies Championship." Brittani said

"Azariah Haze has something to say about that." David said as Katarina and Nevah hug on the outside as a disappointed Erin Frost sits up in the ring

"Erin Frost screwed Katarina and Katarina got some payback." Brittani said

"Katarina Love wasn't screwed. She was pinned clean and decided to interfere in what would've been a great match had Royalty not interfered. That's all the time for tonight. Both finals for our vacant Championships have been set." David said

The last shot of the night is of Katarina raising Nevah's hand.

* * *

 **A/N: No Giselle/Jason/Azriel storyline tonight, so I could let the other stories develop without the main story in it's way. The two championship finals were decided as Nevah Maria vs Azariah Haze and Asian Invasion vs Just Business will decide the Champions of their respective divisions. In the process, Katarina screwed Erin out of the finals and continued their feud. Viola's debut against Tara went well after Diamondust and her banana helped. Then Diamondust paid Tara a visit in the shower and it didn't end well. Matthew Jacobs attack on Detrick failed during Detrick announcing him vs Brutus. Then Havoc 8's (The go home show/Do or Die preshow) got some hype with Maverick/Nathaniel Jones & Ryo Tanaka/Drew Alexander continuing. If you have a feud you want after Do or Die, I suggest you PM me, because I'm finalizing plans for every show until the second IPPV before Havoc 7 gets posted. **

**Also I'm probably breaking 100 reviews with this chapter. Thank you so much for the support on this fic and giving me motivation to write for these characters for your entertainment.**

* * *

 _Lucky 7 (Men):_

 _1\. Jason Styles- Locked in until Do or Die_

 _2\. Detrick Cyrus- Up 1 spot for shutting down Matthew Jacobs and goading Brutus into a match (Essentially one upping him). His match at Do or Die is likely to determine the number one slot for post-Do or Die_

 _3\. Brutus Viscious- Down 1 for getting one upped by Detrick._

 _4\. Maverick- LAK's loss and him getting a match for Havoc 8 put him up 3 spots_

 _5\. Eli Matthews- Pinned last weeks number 4 to get on this list and advance in the tag team series_

 _6\. Lance Archer- Was on the winning team tonight to get on the list_

 _7\. Drew Alexander- Stood tall over Ryo Tanaka tonight_

 **Knocked out:** Diasuke Tanaka, Maaran Dugal

 _Lucky 7 (Women):_

 _1\. Azariah Haze- Stays at number as she heads into the Ladies Championship finals_

 _2\. Nevah Maria- Was it a clean win? No. But she's still in the Ladies Championship Finals by beating last weeks number two. That raises her 3 spots._

 _3\. Diamondust- Up one for having Tara's number all night long_

 _4\. Katarina Love- Down 1 because of Diamondust, but still made an impact on tonights main event_

 _5\. Erin Frost- Down 3, but had a great performance tonight. She just couldn't overcome the odds_

 _6\. Viola- Picked up a win over Tara Ryder (Last weeks number 6) to take her spot and make her debut to the Lucky 7 in her debut night_

 _7\. Tara Ryder: Down 1 spot for a bad night and her loss_

 **Knocked Out:** Alisha Johnson

* * *

 **Havoc 7 preview**

 **Mixed Tag match: Maverick & Viola vs Nathaniel Jones & Alisha Johnson**

 **Double debut match: Diamondust vs Zahra Rush**

 **Main Event: Detrick Cyrus vs Matthew Jacobs**

 **Plus, Jason Styles and Azriel return to the warehouse. Jason and Detrick have some catching up to do as well**

 **Richard Montoya will have a meeting with Katarina Love.**

As always, review.


	12. Havoc 7

The show opens with a Black and red 2015 Ford Mustang King Cobra pulling into the parking lot of the ACW Warehouse. We see a figure standing in front of the parking space waiting for the person to get out. The car door opens and out walks Jason Styles. He closes and locks the car as he walks up to figure who is revealed as Detrick Cyrus.

"How does someone like you afford a car like that?" Asked Detrick

"I don't. I stole it from the guy who told me about ACW." Jason said in reference to the first ever scene in ACW History. Jason has a grin around his face as he spinned his keys around his index finger. Detrick shakes his head at his alley as the two begin to walk toward the entrance of the warehouse.

"Anyways, why haven't you been here for the last few weeks?" Asked Detrick

"Azriel's dark angels jumped me in a hotel room after my number one contenders match." Jason said

"Why would you be in a hotel room? You live in Los Angeles." Detrick said, slightly curious.

"I was doing something that Azriel could never do." Jason said, albeit arrogantly

"And that is.." Detrick says

"Giving Giselle the best ride of her life." Jason said with a slight chuckle as they approached the door that leads into the Warehouse. However, Detrick stopped right in his tracks.

"What the hell did you just say?" Detrick asked, not believing what he heard

"I fucked Giselle." Jason reiterated "And I think she would agree that I'm the best she ever had."

"Are you stupid?" Detrick outright said, not happy with our anti-hero's actions. "Not only did you have sex with another man's woman. You also had sex with the girlfriend of some monster who already wants your head and the woman you had sex with probably set you up. You're getting yourself into even more trouble."

"I always get in trouble. Listen our goal was to find out what's happening. Now I don't know who's side Giselle is truly on. She's a mystery in more ways than one. But I found out that Azriel is behind that eerie feeling that we've both got and I know his plans. Which means I did more than you did. Which in turn means that I can fuck whoever I want and get away with it." Jason said trying to justify his actions

"You're not going to get away with it. But if you got something out of her than I guess it's what you had you do. But I'm going to tell you this from experience. Azriel's going to hurt you. In fact, after what you and Giselle did, he might kill you" Detrick warned in a serious tone, trying to get the message across.

"He's going to have to, because that's the only way I'm losing." Jason said in an equally serious tone, but with more swagger and self-confidence

"You have no idea what you're messing with." Detrick said

"No, I do. I'm messing with a guy who can alter the world as we know it if he keeps that championship and gets his hands on two other lockets " Jason said

"Lockets?" Detrick said, confused

"Yes and if he gets all three, then we're as good as gone." Jason said as he pulled out his silver locker. "The Championship had the gold one and someone else has the bronze. We need to get all three or Azriel is going to do something bad"

"Is this the third locket?" Asked Detrick revealing the Bronze locket he had in his pocket.

"Where did you get that?" Asked Jason

"I don't know. Someone gave it to me while I was knocked out at the hospital." Detrick explains.

"I guess it was destiny for us to meet at this warehouse." Jason said as he looks at both lockets.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Detrick

"Because these lockets mean that we're marked men. Azriel and his dark angels are going to come for us and the only way we're getting out of this alive is if you have my back and I have yours. I know you're sidetracked by the Fight Club, but we're the ones who were chosen to stop Azriel's rise of darkness. Either we do it or we die in our failure." Jason said as Detrick nods, hyped by the words of his alley.

"We're not dying Jason. We're getting that Championship and we're taking Azriel down." Detrick declares, before opening the door and walking in with Jason behind. However the two stop as they see something out of a horror movie. A noose swinging back in forth. What was inbetween this noose was a bird. To be more specific a baby robin. The once cute little bird was now dead as it's carcass swung back and forth in front of the two. The name Azriel was carved into the belly of the bird. One wing from the bird was missing as we see half of the body covered in dark red blood

"What the fuck is wrong with Azriel?" a sickened Jason said as he walked up to the bird and gently pulled off of it's noose. Jason then noticed something sticking of the body of the bird, where his wing once was. Jason pulled it out to reveal a small letter. Jason read it. "Death awaits you."

Jason paused as he looked at the note, he then looked back at Detrick before...

 **ACW Season 1: Rise of Darkness**

 **ACW Havoc Episode 7: Death awaits you**

 **June 15, 2016**

"Welcome everyone to ACW Havoc episode 7. We are live from the ACW Warehouse in Los Angeles and tonight, Jason Styles and Azriel are in the same building. I predict that things are going to go down between the dominant champion and fearless challenger." David said

"Plus Diamondust wrestles her first match against a new girl named Zahra Rush." Brittani said

"But right now we have a mixed tag team match. Lucille, take it away." David said

"The following contest is a mixed tag team match." Announced Lucille

 **It starts with one thing, I don't know why.**

"First the team of Maverick and Viola."

"Viola is smartly keeping her distance from Maverick who is a danger to everyone." David said as Viola is a few behind Maverick at all times

"Viola only agreed to team with Maverick to better her ranking on the Lucky 7. As for Maverick, he seeks to destroy Nathaniel Jones for his master." Brittani said

 **Making Moves, Making moves**

"Next the team of Nathaniel Jones and Alisha Johnson!"

"Nathaniel Jones made his return two weeks when he saved Alisha Johnson from an attack from Maverick after she failed to advance in the Ladies Championship tournament." David said

"Next week Maverick faces Nathaniel Jones in a No DQ match." Brittani says

The bell rings with Viola and Alisha deciding to start the match. Viola and Alisha lock up. Viola puts her in a headlock. The smaller Alisha tries to club the back of Viola to get her to let go, but it is unsuccessful as Viola knees her right in the gut. Viola then drops down to both knees before giving her a fireman's carry. She then locks her into a chin lock while on the ring mat. Viola keeps her in the hold for a few seconds, before Nathanael starts to clap and get the crowd clapping with him. Together they try to rally Alisha who begins to get to her feet. Alisha then elbows Viola in the gut to make her let go. Alisha then follows with the jumping cutter to take Viola down. Alisha rolls over to her corner and tags in Nathaniel Jones.

Nathaniel gets in the ring as Viola gets up. Nathaniel points at her to tag in Maverick. However, Viola doesn't listen and slaps Nathaniel across the face. Viola follows up with a kick to the gut and tries to Irish whip him, but Nathaniel reverses. Viola comes back and takes Nate down with a flying Lariat. Viola stands up and takes time to taunt the crowd. She walks around the ring with her arms spread. Suddenly, Maverick tags himself in to the surprise of Viola. Viola looks angry and lets Maverick know it. Maverick kicks his partner right in the gut and sets up a Bloody Mary (Bloody Sunday). However, Nathaniel saves Viola with a superkick to an unaware Maverick. Viola rolls underneath the bottom rope and to the outside. Nate hits a Storm ender (Stunner) on Maverick! Viola walks up the stairs, ditching Maverick for obvious reasons. Nathaniel is about to go for the pin, but then smiles. Nathaniel points at Alisha, who is in need for a little revenge. Nathanael drags Maverick over to his corner and tags in Alisha. Nathaniel picks Maverick up before getting out of the ring, so Alisha can drop him with an Early Awakening (Sit out facebuster)! But Maverick pushes Alisha upward in mid air and catches her with a DOA (RKO)! The Warehouse explodes as Nate is on the apron in shock. Maverick superkicks Nathaniel Jones off the apron, before hooking Alisha's leg.

1….2...3

"Here are your winners Maverick & Viola"

"Maverick won that mixed tag match by himself since Viola walked out." David said

"Viola still won, because she was on the team. It looks like Nathaniel trying to help Alisha get payback on Maverick has backfired. He better hope that nothing backfires next week in their No Disqualification match." Brittani said as Nathaniel is seen carrying a life Alisha up the stairs while Maverick celebrates

"I bet his master is proud." David said

 **(Ad Break)**

We return to the officer of Richard Montoya who was sitting in his chair, behind his desk. He leans back in it with both arms crossed. He looked across from him at Katarina Love, who looked like she just got in trouble at school and was now facing the principal. Richard leans in and lays both arms on the table. His two hands are clasped together

"Did you really think you could interfere in not one, but two tournament match and not get in trouble Katarina?" Richard asked

"I'm not getting in trouble 'El Jefe'. People like me don't get trouble for things we do. We throw money at the judge during the trial and get off unschated." Katarina said arrogantly

"Well the Judge that sits across from you won't take your money. This judge doesn't need it, because he wipes his Culo with one dollar bills everytime he goes to the bathroom. This judge uses twenties as firewood. This judge can buy out your entire family's estate and turn it into a Richard Montoya theme park for the kiddies. Money can't buy you out of this, because I don't want it. But what I do want is violence." Richard said smiling his signature at the last word

"What do you have up your sleeve?" Katarina asked

"What I have up my sleeve is an opportunity. Some would say, a unique one. At Do or Die we will crown the first ever Ladies Champion." Richard said

"Which my girl, Nevah Maria, will be winning." Katarina said

"Possibly. But we would need her to have some fresh contenders. That's where you come in. You don't like Erin Frost."

"Who would?" Katarina interrupted

"The people. The people love Erin Frost. However Royalty doesn't like the common man or the common woman. People like you want to make those type of people cry. So I will give you the unique opportunity to crush the dreams of all the little girls who resonate with the dim witted wonder who wanders these lands in her van and possibly a Ladies Championship match." Richard said, clearly building up the excitement

"So me vs Erin Frost?" Katarina said

"Si. But we're going to make it a little more fair for her and a lot more fun for me." Richard said with a smile

"What are you planning?"

"A Steel Cage match." Proudly announced Richard. Katarina stood out of her seat about to argue. "You can't complain. You wouldn't have been in this position or this match if you didn't take Erin out of the Ladies Championship tournament."

"This is unfair." Katarina shouted

"No, this is ACW. And I say what is unfair. And this match isn't unfair. It's entertainment at it's finest." Richard replied with a grin

 **(ACW Warehouse)**

"This next match is a double debut match." Announces Lucille

 **Goldlust**

"First from your sexual fantasies, Diamondust!" Announces Lucille

"Here comes one creepy woman who will feel at home at Do or Die in a Twisted Fantasies match against Tara Ryder." David said

"The Irish Princess agreed to a match with this woman. However a Twisted Fantasies match sounds like it will be very uncomfortable to watch." Brittani said

 **The World is**

"Now her opponent, from Washington DC, Jessica Batista" Announces Lucille

"Jessica Batista is a second generation wrestler and she has huge shoes to fill." David said

"Yeah, but she's going against a creep by the name of Diamondust. I think Diamondust has the advantage over her tonight." Brittani says

The bell rings as Diamondust is squatting in a corner across from Jessica Batista. Jessica Batista cautiously approaches Diamondust who is still squatting. Jessica throws a kick toward her, but Diamondust catches her foot and hops up to her feet. Diamondust trips Jessica with her other leg and drops a leg drop across the left leg of Jessica. Diamondust gets to her feet with Jessica following in suit. Diamondust kicks Jessica in the gut and then runs off the ropes behind Jessica. Diamondust attempts a running bulldog, but Jessica pushes her off. Diamondust then bounces off the other ropes and comes back to get a clothesline from Jessica. Jessica then kneels over and picks Diamondust up by her long platinum blonde hair with sky blue highlights. Diamondust quickly shoves the index and middle finger against the crotch of Jessica Batista's jeans! Jessica lets go and shrieks, before Diamondust catches her with a flying hip attack! Diamondust licks her fingers proud of her tactic. Jessica is then kicked in the gut and given a Diamond crushed (Swinging reverse STO)! Diamondust lays on top of her, going for the pin.

1...2….3

"Here is your winner, Diamondust!" Announces Lucille as Diamondust sits up on her knees. Diamondust then pushes the ref out of the way as her music stops, signalling that she's not done. Jessica starts to get up, not knowing that Diamondust is stalking her from behind. Jessica gets to her feet and turns around into a second Diamond Crushed! Diamondust smiles as Jessica is laid out on the ring mat. Diamondust then slips out of the ring and looks underneath the ring apron

"What's that?" David asked as Diamondust pulls out a purse and reenters the ring with it

"I think that we're about to find out what type of weapons are going to be in the twisted fantasies match. And I think we might be kicked off the internet as a result." Brittani said

Diamondust unzips the purse and then pulls out a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs. Jessica is still laying on her belly on the ring mat as Diamondust moves both her hands to her back and handcuffs them. She yells "Tara, this a preview my love for what awaits you." Diamondust then reaches into her bag again and pulls out some a jar of something.

"Is that lube?" Brittani asked

"Oh god...Someone get out her and stop this!" David demanded, knowing that things are about to go bad. Jessica begins to gain consciousness as Diamondust kneels over.

"I'm going to make your fantasies come true." She spoke in her creepy yet sexual tone of voice. Then Diamondust reached into the bag and pulled out a….thing that was censored by our editors. But I'm pretty sure you know it is something shaped like a erect pee pee, because it is Diamondust. The crowd chant 'Holy Shit', not believing what was happening in front of them. Jessica tries to fight, but soon realizes that she's handcuffed. The defenseless Jessica tried to get up but was quickly shut down by Curb stomp from Diamondust. The sick and twisted Diamondust bent down and grabbed the waistband of her jeans, before pulling them down, revealing Jessica's black thong. The crowd was still in shock of what was about to happen. Diamondust places both her hands on the side strings of her thong, before…

 **Hellfire**

The crowd explodes as Tara Ryder makes the save running down the stairs and sliding into the ring. Diamondust quickly slips out of the ring. Tara shouts at her to come back, but Diamondust leaves with a smirk across her twisted face.

"We have just been given a small preview of what can happen in a twisted fantasies match. Tonight Tara Ryder saved Jessica Batista from a lifetime of humiliation and embarrassment. But in two weeks at Do or Die, there is no saving." Said David as Jessica gets uncuffed and pulls her jeans up as Tara Ryder helps her.

"You're right. Tara Ryder is stepping in Diamondust's match and she might not be the same woman afterwards. She'll have to be alert 24/7" Brittani said as Diamondust stands on top of the stairs with her censored toy, pointing it at Tara

 **(Ad break)**

We return to a gas station. Marran Dugal is seen pumping gas into his car. We see Daisuke Tanaka is seen walking out of the convenience store with bags of junk food.

"Is the car full?" Asked Daisuke

"Yes, it is. Now we can continue on our road to the ACW Tag Team Championships. Do you have my snacks?" Maaran asked

"You shouldn't be eating this crap with our ACW Tag Team Championship match coming up." Daisuke said, before a black van pulls up to next their car. Diasuke turns around as the sliding of the van opens to reveal Eli Matthews and Lance Archer. Eli jumps onto the roof of Asian Invasion's car then doing a flying knee strike to the side of Daisuke's head. Maaran tries to help his partner, but Lance hits him with a Clothesline from Hell! Maaran is down as Eli picks Daisuke up and slams his head on the hood of their car. Lance walks over and puts Daisuke between his legs. He then hits a Archers Law (Jacknife powerbomb) on top of the hood of the car!

"Those Tag Champions are all mind. Do you hear me? All mine!" Yells Eli Matthews, before spitting on Daisuke.

 **(Back in the warehouse)**

"The following contest is you main event!" Announces Lucille

 **You said we'd never get this far**

"First, from Miami, Matthew Jacobs."

"The Daredevil has been a mystery as of late. Last weeks he tried to attack Detrick Cyrus." Said David

"And he failed miserably. But his failure led to him getting a match against number two on the Lucky 7." Brittain said

 **Kingston Kingston Kingston**

"Now his opponent, Detrick Cyrus!"

"The hero of the ACW Warehouse has a match coming up against Brutus Vicious at Do or Die." David said

"Last week Detrick mocked Brutus to get that match. But tonight he takes on the man who tried to take him out." Brittani said.

The bell rings as we see Fight Club on the balcony above the hardcam side of the crowd. Detrick turns his back to Matthew and looks at them, before Matthew runs at him and hits him on the back. Matthew follows with an elbow to the back of the head, before throwing him into the turnbuckles. Matthew dives at him with a corner clothesline. Matthew then elevates Detrick to the top turnbuckle. Detrick surprises Matthew with a kick to the face, forcing to back up as Detrick stands up on the top turnbuckle. Detrick connects with a crossbody into a pin. 1...2..Matthew kicks out. Detrick gets to his feet and picks Matthew up. Matthew punches Detrick in the gut not once, but twice, before pushing him off. Detrick fires back with a roundhouse kick, but Matthew ducks underneath and lifts Detrick onto his shoulders. Rolling fireman's carry connects! Matthew goes for the pin.

1….2….Kick out

Matthew Jacobs gets to his feet and climbs to the top turnbuckle. He looks like he's going for the Flight of Icarus (Swonton Bomb). But Detrick gets to his feet and runs toward the ropes closest to Matthew. Detrick jumps up to the top rope, before springboarding off them and toward Matthew Jacob's. Detrick hits a springboard Triangle Chuck Kick to the side of Matthew's head! Matthew Jacobs falls to the ring apron. Detrick is on one knee and points up to Brutus, before getting up fully. Matthew Jacobs uses the ropes to get up. Detrick punches him in the face, reaching under and pulling him into the ring in a fireman's carry position. He walks toward the middle of the ring and looks at Fight club, before connecting with a Benadryl-Ler! Detrick hooks both legs

1….2….3!

"Here is your winner, Detrick Cyrus!"

"A good main event ends with Detrick Cyrus getting a win over Matthew Jacobs." Said David as Detrick stands on the second turnbuckle, pointing at the unimpressed Fight Club

"It was an impressive victory but at Do or Die he isn't facing another high flyer. Detrick is facing a brawler and you have to wonder if can somehow win." Brittani says

"Speaking of somehow win. Jason Styles has a chance to win the Anarchy Championship at Do or Die. However, the current Champion Azriel says Death awaits. How is Jason going to respond? Find out up next."

 **(Ad Break)**

We return to see Jason Styles in the middle of ring as Anthem of the Lonely finishes playing. Jason has a microphone in one hand and the letter he received from Azriel, earlier in the night, in the other. The crowd in the Warehouse seem excited to see Jason back after a few weeks away. A loud "Jason" chant happens. Jason nods and signals for them to calm down, before speaking

"Death awaits…" Jason said as he held up the blood stained letter that he pulled out of the bird. "Azriel sent me this message that to tell me that Death awaits me tonight and death awaits all of us in this warehouse. I in response say that death does await me and it does await all of you. But I ain't afraid of death."

Jason then rips the death awaits letter in half and throws it away as the crowd explodes at the defiance of this young man

"Azriel thinks I'm scared of the grim reaper. Clearly he doesn't know who the hell I am. Death is word. I ain't afraid of words. I use words. I use them to challenge people. I use to piss people off. I use them to say that Death is going to have to wait a long ass time before it takes me and if death has a problem with that, then he can come and try to take me to my grave."

 **Through all that I've sacrificed**

And it seems like the Grim Reaper has arrived. Giselle leads the way as Azriel accompanied by his pack of hooded Dark Angel's follow. The Dark Angels surround the ring as Giselle and Azriel get inside of it. Jason seems to be showing no fear.

"Looks you answered my challenge." Jason said, smirking

"Jason-" Was all Giselle could say

"Shut your damn mouth. I'm not here for you." Jason said, looking at the woman that has confused all of us. "I'm here for him."

Giselle became silent as she stepped and gave Azriel the microphone. The bigger man towered over Jason. Jason still had no sense of fear in his eyes as he looked up to the big man. Azriel looked down at Jason, hating the defiance in his eyes.

"You're supposed to be my death? You're supposed to be the big scary guy who will destroy me at Do or Die. Let me tell you something, I'm not going to let you do that Azriel. I'm not going to let you walk around with that Championship, because I know what you're planning to do with that. I'm going to be the nuisance that the people will root for. I'm going to be the hero that I wasn't supposed to be and save the world from the darkness you want to bring. I don't know everything. All I know is that you're pure evil."

Jason stopped for a moment as there was a tense vibe in building

"But here's something you should know…"

Jason and Azriel locked eyes. Hate filled Azriel. Defiance filled Jason's.

"I can be evil too."

The crowd roars. In the background, Giselle looks at Jason in admiration over his bravery. But soon that and the pop fades away as Azriel puts the mic to his mouth

"You are the one who walks in between the lines of the light and the dark. You are the one that can be blessed by the lord, but also be kissed by the devil. You are a special being, Jason. But you will not stop me from my ultimate quest. You stole something from me." Azriel said

"I didn't steal a damn thing." Jason said, not knowing about Giselle's lie

"Don't deny it! The second you stole my locket, your fate was sealed. At Do or Die, I will take your life and doom you watch from purgatory as I takeover this world and turn it into my own. I am the Angel of Death and you forced me to come upon you with nothing less than your end. I am the might Azriel and you are nothing but a soul that will be claimed in my name." Azriel said, trying to intimidate Jason, who was having none of it.

"Then take my soul! I'm standing right in front of you, telling you- No wait, begging you to try and take my soul and take back the locket that you want. Or do you have to ask Giselle permission?" Jason said mocking Azriel and essentially death

"She is my slave. She lives to do my bidding and nothing more." Azriel said

"She didn't act live a slave when I was-"

"Enough!" Shouts Giselle stopping Jason from referring to their little game of 'baby making'. "You do not understand who you're messing with Jason. Azriel has the power to not only hurt you, but to end you."

"He better, because the only way I'm losing at Do or Die is if I die. Which brings me to why I came out here to challenge 'death'. Azriel you want the locket I supposedly stole. Well you can have it….

….If you beat me in a Deathmatch!" Jason challenges as Giselle's eyes grow wide. She looks at Jason knowing that this is a bad idea, but can't say anything

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life Jason. At Do or Die, I'll end you for good." Azriel warned

"You're going to have to." Jason said

The two staredown, before Azriel walks past Jason and steps out of the ring. Azriel walks to the back with his Dark Angels following, leaving just Jason and Giselle in the ring. The two look at each other, before we fade to black.

* * *

 _Lucky 7 (Male)_

 _1\. Jason Styles- Locked in at Number 1 until his Deathmatch with Azriel_

 _2\. Detrick Cyrus - Keeps his spot due to a win against Matthew Jacobs_

 _3\. Maverick- Up 1 for winning a mixed tag match after his partner left_

 _4\. Brutus Vicious - Down 1 because Maverick moved up and others weren't as impressive_

 _5\. Eli Matthews- Stays the same for one upping Asian Invasion_

 _6\. Lance Archer- Stays the same for the Same reason_

 _7\. Matthew Jacobs- A decent enough effort gets him on the board_

 **Knocked out:** Drew Alexander

 _Lucky 7 (Women)_

 _1\. Azariah Haze- Locked in until the Ladies Championship finals_

 _2\. Nevah Maria- Locked in for the same reason_

 _3\. Diamondust- Stays the same for winning and her post match attack_

 _4\. Viola- Up 2 for being on the winning team despite walking out_

 _5\. Katarina Love- Down 1 but the cage match can fix that_

 _6\. Erin Frost- Down 1 because of Viola. But the cage match can fix that_

 _7\. Tara Ryder- Made the save and stays the same_

* * *

 **A/N: It was a very intense night as we opened with Detrick and Jason partnership/Friendship growing. Although doesn't agree with Jason's way of getting info and who he trusts. Detrick doesn't ship Jason/Giselle confirmed. Also poor bird. Azriel is evil. Viola walked out on Maverick and Maverick still won by pinning Alisha Johnson. Katarina and Richard interacted and Katarina vs Erin Frost in a cage match was made. Katarina can only blame herself. Diamondust proceeded to beat Jessica Batista and almost sexually assault her. But nice girl, Tara Ryder made the save. Originally Zahra Rush was supposed to be in Jessica's position, but I can't PM the owner of the OC, so she might be given the boot. Just Business attacked the foreigners at a Gas Station. Eli Matthews' crazy ass idea works confirmed. Detrick gets a nice win over Matthew Jacobs. Then, Jason and Azriel ended things on a high note. Jason has no fear, Azriel doesn't like that or Jason, The locket is on the line with the title, A death match is happening and who the fuck is Giselle really with? Such a great chapter and next week is the last chapter before Do or Die**

* * *

 **Havoc 8 Preview**

 **Singles match:** Drew Alexander vs Ryo Tanaka

 **Singles match** : Viola vs Alisha Johnson

 **No DQ:** Nathaniel Jones vs Maverick

 **Plus**

Detrick visits the Fight Club at the...well, Fight Club

Jason meets with Richard Montoya

Azriel, Giselle, Diamondust, Erin Frost, Katarina Love, Shamera Wilde, Nevah Maria and Azariah Haze will be there as well

 **REVIEW!**


	13. Havoc 8

The show starts with Jason Styles and Richard Montoya sitting across from each other inside Richard's office. Jason puts the locket on the table as Richard takes notice of it and grabs it. He observes it from the palm of his hand.

"How did you get your hands on this?" Richard asked

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that you know something about the three lockets of the Kuro Dragon and you need to explain it." Jason demanded

"Jason, you need to get rid of this." Richard warned

"Why? Azriel's already after my head. There's no reason to just get rid of this burden. Especially when I know that Azriel is going to do something evil. And I know that you know that he'll do something evil too. But for some reason, you've been backing him up." Jason said

"Back him up? I don't like Azriel."

"Cut the bullshit and say the truth!" Shouted Jason, not believing a word out of Richard's mouth. "I know that you're lying to me. I know that you know something about Azriel that no one else does. I know that you two met before ACW was ever started."

"No one likes a nosey person." Richard said, into a voice that sent a hint of warning to Jason.

"No one likes a world run by someone like Azriel either and I think you're helping him." Jason fired back as the tension grew between the two.

"I think it is for the best that you leave my office. You shouldn't be worried about lockets. You should be worried about what Azriel is going to do to you in a death match for the lockets." Richard said, before Jason swiped the locket from his hand

"So I guess I know what side you're on." Jason said, standing up. "I don't know the full story, but I know enough. You're on the side of evil and unfortunately for you, I'm not on that side. Your plan isn't going to work. Azriel and his dark angels aren't going to beat me this Sunday."

Jason then decided make his exit.

"I'm on no one's side." Richard said to himself, before pulling out a shot glass and a bottle of scotch. "But I hope that guy knows what he's doing"

Richard pours some alcohol into the shot glass before...

 **ACW Season 1: Rise of Darkness**

 **ACW Havoc Episode 8: Will you Do? Or do you Die?**

 **June 22, 2016**

"Welcome everyone to the go home show for ACW Do or Die. We are live from the ACW Warehouse and tonight's main event will be Maverick vs Nathaniel Jones in a No Disqualifications match." David said

"Also tonight Viola and Alisha Johnson look to up their position in the womens division days before we decide the first ever Ladies Champion." Brittani said

"But we're opening with a match between two people who can't get along. Take it away Lucille." David said as we pan to the ring.

"The following contest is a singles match." announces Lucille

 **I'm Feeling like the man of the hour**

"First from Austin, Texas, Drew Alexander."

"This feud started on Havoc 4 when Drew walked out on Ryo Tanaka during a tag team match." David said

"Drew must not be a fan of pretty boys." Brittani said

 **I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard**

"Now his opponent from Okinawa, Japan, Ryo Tanaka." said Lucille as Ryo came out with a man behind him.

"Ryo Tanaka has brought a friend to be by his side tonight. How can anyone be friends with this egomaniac?" David asked referring to the 5'11 man with Messy medium length Brown hair.

"I believe that man goes by the name of Kyle Thorton. He is as arrogant and egomaniacal as Ryo, so it's a match made in 'boy toy heaven'" Brittani reveals

The bell rings as Drew Alexander and Ryo Tanaka lock up. Drew puts Ryo in a side headlock and then delivers an elbows to the back of the neck. Drew follows with a swinging neckbreaker. Drew lifts Ryo up by his black hair and then grabs his arm. He pulls Ryo in for a short arm clothesline, but Ryo ducks underneath his arm and runs off the ropes. Drew turns around and sees Ryo coming, so Drew hits him with a Big Boot to the face. Drew then reaches down and grabs Ryo by the hair. He pulls him up, but Ryo thumbs his eye! Drew let's go to tend to his eye. Ryo then picks him up and drops him gut first across the knee with a gutbuster. Ryo stands on his feet and stomps on Drew a couple times, before climbing up to the top turnbuckle. Drew gets to his feet and Ryo jumps off with a diving double axe handle on his mind. But, Drew Alexander catches him with a midair Spear! Drew hooks the leg.

1….2...Kyle Thorton breaks it up with a stomp to Drew's back, causing a DQ

"Here is your winner via Disqualification, Drew Alexander" Announces Lucille as Kyle continues to stomp on Drew. Drew rolls off Ryo's body, and tries to get up, but Kyle knocks him down with a knee lift to the side of the head. Drew is knocked down as Kyle drops down and starts to punch him on the head. Ryo Tanaka starts to get to his feet. Kyle picks Drew up and Irish whips toward Ryo Tanaka. Ryo Tanaka catches him with a Serpents Strike (Thrust Spinebuster). The crowd lightly boos the two as they stand over Drew Alexander

"It looks like Ryo Tanaka's friend cost him the win, but earned him some recognition" David said

 **(Ad Break)**

We return to the streets of Philly. Katarina Love was walking down the sidewalk with the finalist for the Ladies Championship, Nevah Maria and Shamera Wilde walking beside her. Katarina was on her phone, clearly ticked off at something.

"I can't believe that little immigrant would dare put me in a cage with that freak, Erin Frost." Katarina said "My face could bleed or worse, I could end up with a permanent scar. That man better hope that I don't or I will get my lawyers on his ass."

"Calm down Katarina. I'm sure your face will be okay." Nevah said

"Shut up Nevah. Do you not know what a steel cage match is? There is a bigger chance of me getting hurt than you walking out the first ever Ladies Champion." Katarina said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked a slightly insulted Nevah Maria

"Girls, you need to calm down. We shouldn't be talking about the cage match or Ladies Championship final. Let's all just relax and go get our hair done." Shamera said as they approached the front of a salon. But then, a big van crashes through the door, right in front of them. All three back up. Then a door opens and Erin Frost reveals herself

"Are you insane?!" Katarina said

"I was just dropping my friend off." Erin said and then the passenger door opens, revealing Azariah Haze.

"Bo$$ in the house bitches!" Shouts Azariah, before giving Nevah a forearm to the face. Nevah backs up surprised by the shot. Katarina lunges at Erin, but Erin sidesteps and kicks an incoming Shamera in the gut. A crowd begins to form around them as Erin turns around and Katarina does a double leg takedown. Katarina pounds Erin while pulling on her caramel colored hair. Azariah throws Shamera into the door of the Van, before grabbing the door and slamming it on her face. Shamera goes down and Azariah turns around only for Nevah Maria to take her down with a lou thesz. People from the salon begin to come out and separate the five women

"You fucked up Hippie. Just watch this Sunday." Screamed Katarina as a few women held her back by the arms

"You ain't gonna beat me Nevah. This is the boss's world and you're just living in it." Azariah shouts as the mayhem of ACW as took over the streets

 **(Back in the warehouse)**

"This is a singles match set for one fall." Announces Lucille

 **Shake Yo Tail!**

"First, from Atlanta Georgia, Viola!"

"Viola has been on a little bit of a winning streak." David said

"She even won a match when she walked out on her partner, Maverick last week. Three wins in a row might make her the top contender after we decide our first Champion." Said Brittani

 **It's a Truth that in love and war**

"Her opponent, from Anaheim California, Alisha Johnson."

"Alisha was on the losing end of last weeks Tag Team match." David said

"If she knocks off Viola, then she would pick up steam and get back in the Lucky 7. Losing is not an option." Says Brittani

The bell rings as Viola and Alisha lunge at each other and lock up in the center of the ring. Viola knees the smaller girl in the gut and put her in a headlock. Viola squeezes on Alisha's head, but Alisha reaches up and starts pulling on Viola's black and purple hair. Viola lets go of the headlock to club Alisha on the stomach and make her let go of her hair. Viola chops Alisha across the chest once, before hitting a standing dropkick on her. Viola goes for the pin, but Alisha kicks out. Viola picks Alisha up and Irish whips her into the turnbuckle. Alisha's chest smacks off the turnbuckles and clenches them as she walks back toward Viola. Viola lifts Alisha onto both shoulder in firemans carry position. But Alisha began to shake herself free of her grip and slide behind Viola. Viola turns around into a double slap.

Viola is clearly phased by the move, so Alisha runs toward the ropes in front of Viola and does a handspring back elbow to knock Viola down. Alisha goes for the pin. 1...2..Kick out. Alisha pulls Viola up by her hair and the lace on the side of her pants. Alisha throws Viola shoulder first into the turnbuckles. Viola turns around and then gets a stinger splash from Alisha Johnson! Viola slumps down to the bottom turnbuckle. Alisha notices this and backs up. Alisha runs at her and does a bronco buster. The crowd pops huge as Alisha thrusts her crotch into Viola's face, until she gets off and poses to the crowd as Viola looks disgusted as she begins to get up. Alisha runs at Viola, but Viola catches her with Poetic Justic (Crescent kick) out of nowhere! Viola hooks the leg.

1….2...Alisha grabs the bottom rope! The count breaks

Viola stands up with an angry look across her face. Viola picks her up and puts her in between her legs, signaling for the Gory Neckbreaker/widows Peak that she calls Faith Crusher. But Alisha does a double leg takedown and follows with a jackknife pin!

1….2….3!

"Here is your winner, Alisha Johnson!" Announces Lucille as Alisha rolls out of the ring and jumps up and down in excitement

"This has been a slight upset on Alisha's part." David said

"It is! Alisha pulled out an upset victory over Viola and she might've cost Viola her place in line." Brittani said

 **(Somewhere.)**

We cut to the streets of some city. This neighborhood seemed to be in the bad part of the hood. We see a person walk up to a door that was old. This person was the hero named Detrick Cyrus. He knocks on the door as the night sky shines over him. The door opens and a man that seemed to have a few inches on Detrick opened it. He had a shirt that says 'Security'.

"Is this the Fight Club?" Detrick asked

"Depends, who's asking?" The large man said, sizing up the smaller man

"Detrick Cyrus." Detrick said, not backing down

"I've heard that name before. You're the guy who's going to get killed by Brutus in a couple of dies. Shouldn't you be planning your funeral right now?" The security guard jokingly asked, before starting to laugh at his own joke.

"So I guess this is the Fight Club. Move out of the way." Detrick said, before trying to walk past him. However the man got in his way. "Okay, so we're going to do this the hard way."

Detrick then jumps in the air and does a 915' (Trouble in Paradise) to knock the man backwards and force him to fall to the floor. Detrick then steps over his body. Detrick Cyrus walks down a short hallway that clearly hadn't been painted in years as paint was chipped off. One light above him flickered on and off. He reached the end of the hall and opened the door. Suddenly he was behind a crowd that had at least a hundred people. Smoke from cigars and cigarettes filled the arena. A blonde woman wearing a low cut tank top that showed off her gigantic Double D's walked up to Detrick

"What are you here for honey?" She asked

"I want Brutus." Detrick said

"How about I give you something else." She said as she put her hand on the chest of Detrick. Detrick removed the hand from himself.

"I want Brutus." He repeated, this time with more bravado to get the message across. Suddenly someone comes up from behind and wraps their arm around the throat of Detrick. It was Brutus Vicious! Detrick swings both legs upwards to flip behind Brutus and land on his feet behind him. "There you are."

"You stepped in the wrong club boy." Brutus said before turning around and throwing a right hand forcing Detrick to fall to one knee.

"Naw, I'm in the right place." Detrick said, as he held his face. Detrick the tried to sweep kick from one knee, but Brutus jumps over him and knees Detrick right in the face. Detrick falls to the concrete floor.

"You have a death wish." Brutus said, before reaching down and picking Detrick up by his throat. Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder. Brutus let go and looked back to see Kyle Stevens

"Save it for Sunday." Kyle said. Brutus looked back at Detrick who was on his feet with both fist up, ready to fight again. After a few mome, Brutus walked straight past him, bumping shoulders with Detrick as a cold glare was shot. Kyle Stevens followed close by to make sure nothing else happened. Detrick stood there watching the two fade into the crowd, realizing that Brutus had his number tonight.

 **(Ad Break)**

We return to a room. In this room, Diamondust stands in front of a mirror looking at her reflection. There is a noticeable picture of Tara Ryder on the corner of the mirror. Diamondust seems to be applying some make up on her already sky blue painted face. She sets the makeup down.

"We could have had it all together Tara. We could've lived together happily. We would've been the couple that everyone wanted to cheer. They would've worshipped the ground we walked on. But you threw it all away. I wanted to give you my body and the lust that comes with it, but you didn't want it! How dare you? You could've been my red haired love. We would've had a love story that would be told for centuries. However your anger got the best of you and now the time for our love has passed. The time for our rage and violence will commence at Do or Die. However, I still yearn to taste your supple cherry therefore I made our match a twisted fantasies match. We could've been something….."

Diamondust then turns around and we see a chair with a women on it. She Appeared to be tied up with some rope. Diamondust approaches the woman

"But now you will live in my Twisted Fantasies."

Diamondust approached the woman to reveal that it was Jessica Batista. She had a ball and gag in her mouth shaking her head no as Diamondust reaches underneath the chair and picks up the Censored thing that's shaped like an erect penis!

"But for now, you will experience it, my naughty little Jessica."

Jessica shook her head now, begging her not to do this and cross the line. Diamondust pushes over Jessica's chair so Jessica's legs were now in the air. And she happened to be wearing a skirt.

"No panties…"

Diamondust laughs sickly

"You know me so well Jessica."

We cut to a close up of Jessica who's eyes widen and she lets out a sharp scream from behind the ball and gag. We hear Diamondust's sick laugh as we can only assume Jessica's womanhood had just been penetrated by the freak. All we hear is the screams of Jessica and the looks of horror on her face. That is until the looks of horror becomes one of forced pleasure and the screams become a moan…

 **(Back in the warehouse)**

"The following contest is your main event and it is a No Disqualifications match."

 **It starts with one thing**

"First, from Boyle Heights, Maverick." Announces Lucille

"Maverick for weeks has been attacking people for his master. No one has any idea who his master is or even if his master exists. For all we know, his master could be voices in his head like Matthew Jacobs." David said

"If his master is real then he'd be happy with his student. Maverick has not lost a match yet and he's been attacking people left and right." Brittani said

 **Making Moves Making Moves**

"Next, From Boston, Nathaniel Jones."

"Nathaniel Jones is the first person that Maverick attack almost two months ago at ACW Anarchy Begins." David said

"This is the last match before Do or Die and I expect Nathaniel to try and gain some revenge over Maverick." Brittani said

The bell rings as Maverick and Nathaniel start to trade lefts and rights in the middle of the ring. The crowd strongly boos all of Maverick's strikes, however Maverick begins to get the edge over Nathaniel. Maverick continues to hit him with lefts and rights until Nathaniel's back is against the ropes. Maverick wraps his hands around the throat of Nathaniel and chokes him while saying something to his face. The ref can't break the choke, but Maverick eventually does following a headbutt. Maverick then pulls him away from the ropes. Maverick kicks him in the gut and double underhooks him, potentially going for a package piledriver. However Nathaniel lifts Maverick off the ground and back drop him while keeping in a a bridge to pin him. 1...Maverick kicks out and quickly Nathaniel in a front facelock on the ground. Maverick lifts Nathaniel up with a front facelock still in. Maverick then hooks him up and goes for a vertical suplex, but Nathaniel floats over behind him. Nathaniel puts him in a waist lock, but Maverick swings his left leg backwards and kicks him right in the nuts!

Nathaniel lets go and falls to the ring mat as Maverick turns around stomps on his shoulder a couple of times. Maverick then steps on him, before making his way outside of the ring, close to the audience. Some crowd members boo him right in his face, but he ignores them. Maverick reaches inside the ring and drags Nathaniel outside, before scoop slamming him on the padded part of the floor. Maverick lifts up the ring skirt and looks under the ring, before pulling out a steel chair. Nathaniel gets up using the ring apron, but Maverick cracks the chair over his head, causing Nathaniel to be dizzy and start bleeding from his forehead. Maverick tosses the chair in the ring, before slamming Nathaniel's head off the ring apron and throwing him back in the ring. Maverick gets on the ring apron as Nathaniel gets to his feet. Maverick springboards into the ring and towards Nathaniel, but Nathaniel catches him in midair with a makeshift Storm Ender (Stunner)! The two lay on the ring mat, before Nathaniel rolls over and puts one arm over the chest of Maverick

1...2...Kick out!

Nathaniel crawls over and picks up the steel chair as Maverick gets to his feet. Nathaniel gets up and turns around swinging the chair, but Maverick superkicks the chair right into the face of Nathaniel Jones! The chair flies out of his hand and outside of the ring. Nathaniel has some blood rolling down his forehead and onto the bridge of his nose as Maverick stands over him. Maverick slides out of the ring and looks under the ring skirt. Maverick pulls out a roll of barbed wire. The crowd chants "Holy shit" as Maverick red and black gloves protect his hands. Maverick slides into the ring with the roll of barbed wire as he straightens out a few inches. Nathaniel is on all fours as Maverick stands over him, before kneeling down and wrapping the barbed wire around his throat like a dog collar! The ref and the crowd can't believe it as Nathaniel Jones' neck has been pierced by the barbed wire. Maverick then starts pulling back on the barbed wire as the ref begs him to stop and the crowd chant "You sick F**K!" over and over at the horror. A deep redish blood starts to escape out of the mouth of Nathaniel Jones as Maverick continues to pulls back on it. Nathaniel Jones taps out mercifully.

"Here is your winner, Maverick" announces Lucille, before the ref pulls Maverick off. Nathaniel Jones lays in the ring spitting blood with the barbed wire still around him neck. Maverick then pushes the ref out of way and lifts Nathaniel Jones up, before hitting him with a Bloody Mary (Bloody Sunday)! The crowd boos as Maverick sits up on his knees above the bloody carcass he created

"Mastero! I have made another sacrifice! Nuestro tiempo se acerca" Shouts Maverick (Subtitles: Our Time Draws Near)

 **(Parking lot)**

Jason Styles is seen walking across the parking lot to his parking spot. But then he is stopped as he sees a sea of Dark Angels standing his way.

"I knew I couldn't survive a day without some bullshit happening." Jason said to himself, before the Dark Angel split into two sides and formed two perfectly parallel lines. Suddenly, Azriel with the Anarchy Championship began walking toward Jason. The Angel of Death grew closer to the anti-hero as Giselle followed behind. Jason stood his ground as the larger Azriel stood right in front of him. Giselle to his lord's side, looking stotic. Jason took a quick glance at Giselle before looking back at Azriel. "Do you have anything to say?"

"Always quick to say something, aren't you Jason? The one who fears nothing and lives dangerously. You show defiance and the peons of this warehouse respect you for it. I have no idea how you received your locket, but you had the opportunity to hand it over to me. Instead you chose to defy me and defend it in a 'Death match'. No one defies death. No one outruns in. You are another person that I will put in a grave on my road to an immortality that even the great gods would bow down to." Azriel said

"We both know that our Championship match could determine the fate of the entire universe. I have no idea how Richard Montoya is involved in all of this, but I know that he sides with you. He's been helping you get to whatever it is you truly seek. You call yourself the Angel of Death. By all means, you should beat me this Sunday in a Death match. Logic dictates that you do. But, Angel of Death, I want to inform you of the beauty of life. In life, humans have the ability to defy all expectations. Everything from wars that have been waged and won by the underdog to unbelievable inventions that at the time, no one would think of ever truly being made. In this world, logic doesn't always win out. Sometimes it's how much heart you put into it that wins the fight. I will be there at Do or Die and I will fight until I do Die." Jason said, brave as ever. Azriel stared him down and Jason didn't back down.

"No man should ever display the bravery of defiance unless he's prepared for battle. You have no idea what you will experience in a few short days. Your marks of defiance in admirable , but death doesn't care about that. Death awaits Jason." Azriel said before turning his back to Jason and walking away, before disappearing in thin air with all his Dark Angels. Jason looked in that direction before turning his head to see Giselle. The once stoic face had changed to a warm smile. Giselle took a few steps forward and pulled Jason in an embrace.

"Who's side are you on?" Jason asked as he wrapped his arms around her, accepting the embrace. Giselle looked at him

"You're the one I trusted with everything, aren't you?" Giselle said, before planting a kiss on the lips of Jason. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss before Giselle rested her head on Jason's chest as Jason looked forward

"Yeah….I am." Jason quietly said as he still didn't know whether to trust Giselle or not. He clearly wanted to, but part of him knows that she's with Azriel. And that alone gives him a reason not to fully trust her.

 **(Roll credits)**

* * *

 _Lucky 7 (Male):_

 _1\. Jason Styles- Locked in until Do or Die_

 _2\. Maverick - Up 1 for his third straight win. If everything goes right, he could be the new number one post-Do or Die_

 _3\. Brutus Vicious- Up 1 for getting some shots in on Detrick, when Detrick showed up to the Fight Club_

 _4\. Detrick Cyrus- Down 1 because of Brutus_

 _5\. Drew Alexander- Picked up a win via DQ to get on the list_

 _6\. Eli Matthews- Down 1_

 _7\. Lance Archer- Down 1_

 **Knocked Out:** Matthew Jacobs

 _Lucky 7 (Womens)_

 _1\. Azariah Haze- Stay's the same for one upping Royalty on the road to the Ladies Championship match and being locked in as a result_

 _2\. Nevah Maria- Locked in until Do or Die_

 _3\. Diamondust - Stays the same for her….thing with Jessica_

 _4\. Alisha Johnson- Returns to the list by beating Viola who was on a two match win streak_

 _5\. Erin Frost- Up one for the attack on Royalty_

 _6\. Viola- Down 2 due to her loss_

 _7\. Katarina Love- Down 2 due to Erin Frost and Azariah Haze attacking Royalty_

 **Knocked Out:** Tara Ryder

* * *

 **A/N: We're finally at Do or Die. Richard Montoya may not be on Azriel's side, but Jason doesn't believe him. Kyle Thorton debuted and formed a team with Ryo Tanaka. Ryo lost against Drew via DQ, but they stood tall at the end. Royalty's visit to the salon didn't go well thanks to Erin, her van and the Bo$$. Viola lost against Alisha in an upset. Detrick visited the fight club, beat up a security guy and then Brutus took the fight to him. Diamondust finished the job from last week on Jessica Batista. Maverick, the sick fuck, beat Nathaniel Jones in a No DQ Match. Then we ended with Azriel's last warning to Jason. Which was followed with a Jason/Giselle moment. But the question is, can we trust Giselle? Is she BS'ing Jason. We'll find out.**

* * *

 **Do or Die match card**

 **Twisted Fantasies match:** Tara Ryder vs Diamondust

 **ACW Tag Team Championship Finals:** Asian Invasion (Maaran Dugal & Daisuke Tanaka) vs Just Business (Eli Matthews & Lance Archer)

 **ACW Ladies Championship Finals:** Azariah Haze vs Nevah Maria

 **Singles match:** Brutus Vicious vs Detrick Cyrus

 **Steel Cage match:** Erin Frost vs Katarina Love

 **Anarchy Championship, DeathMatch:** Azriel © vs Jason Styles

* * *

Review. Also, any predictions on what's going to happen? Plus, I posted Season 2 to collect OC's so send me them and spread the word so some new authors could send me a couple. Also send me an updated app if you want your current OC to be apart of Season 2 (Not everyone gets in though). Also, I got request to do a couple ACW Side stories. I got four request. On my profile theres a poll with all four options. Vote and the highest voted will be the first one I write. Plus if you have a request, just PM me. Okay, bye. Review again


End file.
